


Sanditon Sandstorm

by georgesjungle2



Category: Sanditon (TV 2019), Sanditon - Jane Austen, Welcome to Sanditon
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:15:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 60
Words: 82,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25786471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/georgesjungle2/pseuds/georgesjungle2
Summary: Sanditon AUBabington, Parker and Crowe are in Sanditon preparing for the opening of Sanditon's Home Improvement Store, owned by Tom Parker.The traveling management trio all find themselves caught off guard by some opinionated young ladies: Charlotte, Esther and Clara.  Can they realize they have meet their match before it's too late?
Relationships: Charlotte Heywood/Sidney Parker, Clara Brereton/Mr. Crowe, Lord Babington/Esther Denham
Comments: 98
Kudos: 149





	1. Poker Night at the Club

**Author's Note:**

> This one is for my Sanditon Sister, Mickie! I hope you like it.

Three well dress gentlemen were sitting at the gentlemen’s club celebrating a younger brother’s twenty-one birthday. Mr. Stephen Crowe, the youngest in the group, was introduced to what was referred to as men behaving bad weekend. Several shots and a couple of lap dances, Stephen was feeling inebriated.

The gentlemen, Charles Babington, a district manager of home improvement stores was mildly entertained. The oldest of the group, the party lifestyle of his youth no longer had the draw to him like it did. Two of his closest friends, Sidney Parker and Alex Crowe, made up part of a traveling management training team.

Sidney, slightly younger, was considered to the best looking among the group. However, his quick temper and dark brooding generally kept any serious ladies at bay. Scorn by young love, he finally came back from years of desolation and debauchery, to work for Charles. Alex, humorous and attractive, was a supply manager, as it was his long family business and knew more than three people combined.

Together, the three musketeers or the troublesome trio as some would say, traveled around to prepare the opening of the new home improvement stores. Occasionally, they would have to retrain a store if the turnover were too great.

The newest store was in Sanditon. Sidney’s oldest brother Tom was going to be the store manager. His younger brother, Arthur, was going to be the garden center manager. Sidney wasn’t sure it was a great idea, but Charles insisted that Tom would make a good store manager with his happy attitude. His other venture, Parker Properties seemed to do very well, and he was wanting to branch out for additional income with their newest addition, baby James.

While Sanditon was growing, it still lack the entertainment of the city of London. Crowe had insisted one good weekend before having to spend several weeks in the sleepy town. It just coincide with his youngest brother’s birthday.

The Lion’s Den was owned by Brian Beecroft. A fairly good looking middle age man, he was known to run a tight ship with his ladies and was known to be a loan shark. For the elite club members, a special gaming room was available. Wanting to escape the crowded main floor, Charles had splurged for the room.

Not as crowded, there was still quite a few people there enjoying the higher caliber delights, from cards, liquor and women. They made their way to a new poker game that was getting started. They sat down and found three other gentlemen joining them.

A young black man, Otis Molyneux, was apparently way out of his league at cards as the game progressed. Next to him, an older heavy set man by the name of Mr. Jon Howard who was very shrewd and knowledgeable. Lastly, a blonde man about Charles age if he guess right, that was a mixture of the two, by the name of Edward Denham.

Edward was winning most of the hands however, he was easily distracted by the young ladies that flocked around him. It annoyed Charles a little as they had kept bumping into him as they played the rounds. He had gone up there to escape from them as they had tried to separate him from his hard earned money. When he was in the mood, he had no problem parting with it. However, he had just spent the last few nights visiting his family.

His parents’ thirty year anniversary was soon and it was a testament that there were still women in the world that actually existed that were interested in a strong relationship. His grandparents had celebrated their sixty year anniversary just a few months ago. Charles had gone to that event alone, and while most in the crowd were older, it was an acute reminder that he was still single.

It was apparent that Edward was a frequent member along with Howard. The two men berated each other across the table. “Still letting your sister drive you around like a puppy dog?”

Edward snarled his nose at him. “I wouldn’t let her drive my Yugo, let alone my muscle car.” He was intoxicated. “Although, I hear she does know how to drive a stick.” Mr.   
Howard laughed at the remark that was clearly steeped innuendo. “My baby is out in the lot, freshly painted. Perhaps I should take you out for a spin. Maybe it will restart your heart because you are clearly close to the grave. Where is your gusto Howard?”

Mr. Howard snarled at him as the round was called. With the winning hand, Howard laid his cards down to receive some explicit language from the others. Crowe had enough of losing for the night. Done for the evening, they walked out in the fresh air waiting for their Uber driver. A connoisseur of cars, Charles looked around for said car. He walked around the lot while Crowe had chosen to lay on the bench. Sidney followed his friend.

Finding it at last, a 1969 SS Camaro with fresh yellow paint and black racing stripes, it was a beauty. The dark tinted windows prevented looking into the interior. Sidney remarked the stickers that clearly designated it of being run recently at a race. Taking a good look at the car, Charles was impressed. Their Uber driver showed up and they helped Crowe get in.


	2. Charlotte Heywood

Charlotte Heywood was not having a good week. It started off with the loss of her car due to an accident. While most of the occupants had escaped with minor injuries, hers required using crutches for a few weeks. Since her right foot had been injured, she wouldn’t be driving as she was instructed to have no weight bearing on it. Charlotte groaned as the aide wheeled her around the office. She was starting a new job in Sanditon at the home improvement store. On summer break from college, her best friend Esther Denham, had invited her to stay in her townhouse with her for the summer. Esther’s aunt lived in town and wanted to spend some time with her.

Charlotte wasn’t sure how she was going to get to Sanditon. She had to call her parents and beg that they send one of her older siblings to bring her down and get her to work until Esther could get there. Esther primarily worked as a freelancer at many things from web designer, graphic artist and online professor. It depended on her mood on what she wanted to do. Her brother Edward had gotten into a little trouble as he had been caught drinking and driving the other night and had his license revoked again. Esther had a few things to do in London before she could leave associated with that.

Aunt Sophia Denham had donated land and money to get Sanditon newest business built. The Sanditon Supply Store was the area’s only home improvement store that would also carry some rural supplies as many around the area were farmers of one type or another. She had been very involved with the building of the store and as such, the architect and builders, James Stringer & Associates, were used to deal with the lady believing that she actually owned the property. The property was actually owned by Parker Properties, but Tom, the new store manager, catered to the older lady.

His wife, Mary and their children, Alicia, Jenny, Henry and James, lived at a prominent house in town called the Trafalgar House. Sophia would stop by, sometimes daily, to take afternoon tea with Mary. Mary, a gentle woman, was pleasant with the older lady knowing she was lonely. Her last relatives, a niece and nephew, lived in London and were not inclined to visit regularly for one reason or another. She invited a far distant relative from her own family line by the name of Clara Brereton. Sophia would mention that side of the family was poorer than church mice. Clara would not be phased by it, as she was grateful the older lady had taken her in.

Charlotte woke early on her first day of work. Her brother, Luke, was supposed to drop her off. Esther had called and would be in town by the end of the day. Charlotte hobbled around on her crutches. Luckily, the first week was customer service training and wouldn’t require her to stand a lot during the day.

The troublesome trio had arrived at the store early to do their walk through. Soon, new employees would be coming through the door to start the process with human resources, followed by a few days of customer service training. The following week, department heads would do specialize training for their departments.

Mickie was an older pleasant lady in charge of human resources. Tom had taken to her like a duck in water. She had a way of selecting the best candidates from the local talent pool. There were still a few minor positions that she couldn’t find a good fit for, but since they were not key positions, Tom had pushed on. The store was to open without them.

Mickie, looked at her assistants, Rosie and Heather. They had been fervently slaving away putting new hire packages together along with name tags. Rosie and Heather were temporary employees from London Support, an office temp agency. They were only to be in town for a few days and then would return to whatever job Mrs. Campion would line up for them next.

Mickie found Tom in a nervous state as he looked around waiting for Mr. Babington and his crew to give him their initial assessment. Mickie patted Tom and gave him some words of encouragement as the trio descended towards him.

They walked towards the rows of chairs and tables assembled near the foyer. Behind them, rows of shelving was being assembled by the construction crew. New employees arrived, checked in with Mickie and her assistants, and took a seat.

Sidney always like to observe the new comers and play little games with Charles. They would pick out a few, come up with some backstory and determine which position they had been hired for. Sidney had picked out one older lady, nice looking and declared her married with a horde of children looking for an escape from her drudgery of a life. Crowe picked out a young man, clearly interested in the young ladies and named him a scoundrel in the making. They were laughing among themselves at the choices when Mickie had started introductions.

Charles had taken a few moments to welcome them to their first day of their new start. He explain a bit of his history with the company and explained a little of his role. He introduced Crowe in charge of getting the supply area up and running. Crowe spoke about how products would be delivered and how he needed extra volunteers to ensure products were placed properly. There was quite a murmur about the possibility of overtime. Sidney was last and was emphasizing the importance of customer service and attentiveness when Charlotte was finally able to hobble into the foyer.

Charlotte barely glanced towards the speaker of the room as her eyes readjusted from sunlight to the lights inside the building. She mumbled an apology to Mickie as the lady gave her some things to take with her to sit down. Charlotte flushed as it was apparent by the clacking of her crutches that she was late. Luke had gotten a little lost after he had stopped for a cup of coffee.

Sidney had stopped midsentence as his group lost attention to the new comer in the crowd. He was slightly irritated as Tom kept interjecting remarks into his talk. At his boiling point, he took it out on the next person in his line of vision. Unfortunately for Charlotte, it was her.

“Glad you were able to join us miss.” It was meant as a rhetoric remark.

Charlotte paused almost to a table and looked at him with a stern look. “Miss Heywood, I apologize for my lack of speed due to my injury.” She said it pretty loud and primly as she glared towards him. Arthur had jumped up and got her a chair.

“Oh, don’t pay him no mind,” he spoke a little soft although those around him let out a chuckle. “I’m Arthur Parker.” Charlotte gave him a friendly smile.

“If Mr. Parker and Miss Heywood are done with their conversation, I will continue.” Sidney quipped at his younger brother. He picked back up where he had left off. He found he had taken a few additional glances towards her, but dismissed it was due to hearing Arthur laughing.

Their part done for now, the three of them went to Tom’s office while Mickie droll out normal new hire processes. Charlotte let out a sigh of relief as they walked off. Arthur had taken pity on her when lunchtime came. He had shared his lunch that Mary had brought him. There was plenty to go around and he promised he would not starve to death at the loss of one sandwich.

Charlotte enjoyed speaking with Mary and Arthur. She was surprise that Arthur was related to the guy that had called her out in front of everyone shamelessly. By the end of lunch, Charlotte was enjoying herself.


	3. Dinner Plans

James Stringer and his second in command, Fred Robinson, walked back in from lunch. They had a meeting with Charles shortly. James had heard a pleasant laugh and looked to find the voice attached to a beautiful young lady. He glanced at Fred before stopping at the table.

“Good afternoon Arthur.”

“Good afternoon James.” James knew Arthur from high school. “Ah, let me introduce you to Miss Charlotte Heywood. Charlotte, this is James Stringer.”

James took her hand and gave her a good handshake. “Miss Heywood, it is a pleasure to meet you.”

Charlotte smiled at the young attractive man. “Charlotte please. Do you work for Tom Parker?”

James smiled widely at her. “No, Charlotte. My company was the architecture firm for the building.”

“Very impressive Mr. Stringer.”

“James, please, and thank you. It is my first commercial property. All the others have been residential.” They spent a few minutes chatting.

Their meeting concluded with Tom; the trio stepped out of the office for some fresh air. Charles had another meeting shortly with Mr. Stringer and he wanted to stretch his legs in the sunlight. As they walked back in from taking a walk around the building, Sidney had briefly thought of the girl that had interrupted his speech. It did not help Crowe had ribbed him fairly good about it as they walked around.

“That poor girl, barely able to walk and you screaming at her.” Crowe had been salivating about Sidney’s call out for an hour now.

Sidney gave him an indignant tone. “I did not scream at her. I just remarked that she was late.”

Charles let out a laugh. “You could have given her a little break. She didn’t seem used to the crutches.”

“Oh, so if she had interrupted the mighty Charles Babington you would have been alright with that.”

“Well, she was pretty. I might have invited her to sit up close.”

“She did have a little bit of spunk don’t you agree Babers?” Crowe remarked. Sidney rolled his eyes at them.

“Too outspoken. I wager she was hired for the PR assistant job.”

“So, if I remember correctly, that means we have one bored housewife, one scoundrel and one hot communications guru.” Charles looked at them, trying to hold back some laughter.

“My bet is the scoundrel tries to get with the guru and ends up shagging the housewife. I got five pounds.” Crowe remarked.

“I’ll take that bet.” Charles commented. “What’s the timeline? A week?”

“Did you look at the guy? I imagine it will take less than that, and I’m betting miss uppity will be the one.” Sidney quipped.

Pretty proud of themselves, they walked in.

They saw Tom making his rounds, meeting his employees to get to know them. Sidney decided he needed to speak with him about dinner with the kids and walked towards him. 

As always, Tom was like a butterfly and could not keep still as he walked around. Sidney noticed he had gathered a few glances and quiet comments from the young ladies. He ignored them as he focused on Tom.

To his utter dismay, Tom had stopped to talk to Arthur. Arthur was talking to James and that girl. Unable to avoid it, he stopped at their table as Tom called out to him.

“Ah Sidney, splendid. Come here, I was just talking to James about a commercial condo unit over by the new side of Sanditon.”

“Not right now Tom.” He noticed a disapproving look by Miss Heywood. “I came to tell you I won’t be able to join you for dinner tonight.”

“Well, that’s a shame, but no worries. Arthur invited Miss Heywood and Mr. Stringer. It shall be a lively party without you.” Sidney had noticed James looking at her and admiring   
her. “Miss Heywood was just telling us; she got into a fender bender and has to use these awful things for a few weeks.”

Sidney could not look at her, clearly as the conversation apparently had been routed that way. “At least it was nothing serious.” He could only say. The largest brown eyes, unapproving by the way, was looking at him and he could not really think straight for a moment.

“Nothing serious!” Exclaimed Arthur in his excited tone, “her poor car is in a scrap pile.”

Charlotte let out a little laugh. “It’s alright Arthur. I was not too keen on it anyway.”

Sidney knew he had to get away from this conversation before Tom volunteered him to drive her anywhere. “Yes, well, I must be going. See you later Tom. Mr. Stringer and Miss”

Charlotte frowned at him already forgetting her name. “Heywood.” He tried to give her a smile. James excused himself as well since he was due for the meeting with Charles.

Arthur looked at Charlotte. “You have to forgive my brother Sid, Charlotte. He’s not used to talking to pretty ladies.”

Charlotte doubted that but kept the remark to herself. He was used to them probably just falling all over themselves that he would grace them with a look let alone any substantial words. The rest of the afternoon went by quickly. Arthur gave Charlotte the address and asked her if she needed a ride. Charlotte declined as she knew Esther would be able to drive her.


	4. Esther Denham

Charles meeting over with James, he sought out Parker and Crowe to finish their day. Charles looked around observing the employees that lingered around. Of course, there was a young group that obviously were barely legal if that. A couple of the older employees had easily bonded together. A few probably his age that were looking at the available meat market.

Finding Crowe and Parker they stood outside while Crowe was finishing his smoke. “Well, gentlemen, our first day is over. What are the plans for tonight? Sanditon have anywhere we can enjoy ourselves?” Babington asked Parker. They were discussing their viable options when a rather impressive classic Camaro pulled into the parking lot with its exhaust. Charles gave a look over to Sidney as it looked remarkably like the one at the club.

Stepping out of the car, Charles watched a pair of long legs in a pair of shorts and tank top climb out with a red mane and a pair of dark sunglasses. Pulling in besides, it was another classic car, a Dodge Challenger. The young lady went over leaned into the window and Charles watched the shorts climb a little higher on the long legs. They were too far away to hear anything, but he could hear her laughing at the occupants. The Challenger drove away, and the young woman headed into the building without giving them a glance.

Curious, Charles walked towards the door leaving his friends to watch him in humor. He saw her speaking with Mickie and standing close to Miss Heywood. They seemed to be in a lively discussion. He was concentrating on her that he failed to notice Tom approach. “Ah, Mr. Babington, I was wondering if I could have a word with you.” Cursing to himself, he had to watch as they walked out the door. Before Tom could start though, a new employee, the scoundrel that had identified, walked up to him and started asking questions about company policies.

Charles politely excused himself as he walked briskly towards the door. Finding Sidney and Crowe near, they all watched as she closed the passenger door for Charlotte and drove away. “Interesting” was all Charles could say which got a couple looks of disbelief.

“Oh, Esther is was just horrid. I had trouble getting to the car, Luke was late which meant I was late and got called out in front of everyone by Mr. Uppity Tight Pants, forgot my lunch and they are putting me in the cashier cage. I don’t want to be locked up in a room all day!” Charlotte moaned as Esther brought her a cup of tea.

Charlotte looked at her friend. “How awful was your day?”

Esther gave her a smirk. “Well, I get to drive the Camaro for a few months while my brother gets to take a bus. Hopefully, my own will be ready by the time he can start driving again. I am not looking forward to the conversation with Sophia tonight about it. He is really getting out of control. If it is not his drinking, it his gambling habits.”

“Speaking of tonight, can you drop me somewhere?”

“Of course! Where to?”

“Tom Parker’s house.”

“As in Tom your boss?”

“Well, yes. Apparently, his youngest brother Arthur is going to be the garden center manager. He is simply the most pleasant funny man I believe I know, outside my own family that is. Oh, and Mr. James Stringer the architect will be there as well.”

“Hmm. The man pool seems to have increased since London.”

Charlotte laughed at her. “You know I don’t date while I’m in school. Besides, I cannot exactly date now anyway. Where could I possibly go without the constant clicking of the crutches?”

Esther gave her a sly smile. “Well, who says you have to go anywhere?” Charlotte threw a pillow at her.

“You are terrible.”

“It’s what happens when you’ve been dragging your brother out of gentlemen clubs since you were sixteen. It was quite the open eye education if you know what I mean.”

“It’s a shame your parents weren’t around.”

“Yes, well, I shall not let the experience go to waste.” She gave Charlotte a wink. “Were there any others mentioning from day one? Maybe, I should just go hang out one day. I could probably be there all week before they realize I really don’t work there.”

Charlotte laughed. “Sounds like a bet.”

Esther smiled at her. “Well, it sounds like fun. I could disrupt class and not have to worry about getting fired.” She shrugged her shoulders. “Yep. Sounds like a lot of fun Char. You convinced me.” Charlotte could only shake her head as she finished her tea.


	5. Miss Crutches

Esther stopped and picked up some flowers for Charlotte to give to her host before they arrived at the Trafalgar House. Esther told her to text her if she needed a ride back, otherwise she would see her when she got home.

Charlotte arrived to a happy home that reminded her of her own childhood home in Willingden. The children were all happy to make her acquaintance. Charlotte handed Mary the flowers who was ecstatic that she was thought of.

“Arthur should be here soon. Mr. Stringer is in the study with Tom. Come, let me get you properly introduced.”

“Tom, this is Charlotte Heywood. I believe she’s a new employee of your store.”

“Yes, yes, we met earlier. Welcome my dear. I hope you like noisy children.”

Charlotte laughed. “I absolutely do. I have ten other siblings and have not seen them since Christmas break.”

James smiled at her, “Ten?”

“Yes, unfortunately, I’m the oldest. I was told to go out and see the world.”

“Well you could not have picked a better place to start, right Mary? Sanditon is on the crisp of all things new and adventurous.” He pointed to a model layout of the city. “Here is old Sanditon, founded by my late, late, late relative.”

“It’s beautiful. I love all the architecture.”

“As do I miss. Some of the buildings are in pristine condition. If you get a chance, you should take a stroll or better yet, a guided tour.”

Charlotte smiled at him brightly. “I think I shall.” She paused. “Well, maybe in a few weeks. I’m not inclined to go with these.” She held out her crutches. They laughed. The front door opened and Arthur could be heard laughing throughout the house.

“Ah, Miss Charlotte! I am so glad you came. Come, sit down by the fire with me and tell me what you think of all the new employees.” Charlotte joined Arthur on the couch and had a lively discussion before dinner.

The troublesome trio sat around the Crown bar at a table near the window. An older establishment, founded by a Parker to host fight clubs, the gentlemen sat around drinking and playing cards.

“Well, I guess this isn’t so bad.” Crowe commented as he drank his third bottle. “And it’s close to my accommodations. I should have no trouble stumbling home tonight.”

“Maybe you should try not drinking so much.” Charles commented. He had been in a funny mood since work ended. He had gone to his hotel room, thinking about a pair of long legs and red hair.

“Oh, mother hen is here tonight.”

“Well, there is plenty of work to be done this week. I heard not all the positions are filled.”

“Give it time, Babs. The season is just starting around here. A lot of the college kids will be coming home and will be looking for work.” Sidney tried to reassure his friend.

“You know him. He’s going to be stressed out until opening day. After that, Tom will have to learn to fly on his own.” A round of chuckles went around the table. “I know what he needs to relax.” Crowe was all too happy to goad his friend.

Charles rolled his eyes. “There’s nothing tempting I could find in Sanditon.”

“Says the man drooling over long legs and red hair.” Crowe quipped.

“With a classic Camaro.” Sidney added. “I’m still debating if that is the same one from the club though.”

“The club?” Crowe asked slightly confused.

“Yes, while you were passed out, Charles and I found a nice one in the lot, which looks very similar to the one we saw today.”

Crowe glee with the information. “So, one of the employees is a dancer? This is getting interesting.”

Charles slapped Sidney on the shoulder. “Well, lucky Parker. It seems Miss Uppity must have really twisted her ankle on the stage and used the car wreck as a good cover story.”

“You can both go to the devil.” They would give him some wild ideas.

“No guts, no glory I say. Well, if she’s fair game then.” Crowe slurred out. “I always appreciate a fine woman that knows her way around a pole.” Crowe missed the look Sidney gave him, but Charles caught it as he raised his bottle to his lips.

They couldn’t but see the car in question sitting at the light heading into the heart of Sanditon. 

“Oh, look Parker. I wonder where they are off to?”

“Tom’s dinner party I would imagine.” Sidney said plainly.

“What?” Charles gave him a look.

“Arthur invited her and James Stringer.” He didn’t want her name rolling off his lips.

“What about her driver?” Charles tried to ask nonchalantly.

Sidney just shrugged. “I would imagine wherever she goes so does her driver. You know Tom. He’d invite the whole neighborhood if it meant finding people to rent the properties.” Charles gave Sidney a peering looking. “Oh, something in Sanditon catch your eye?”

“How come we didn’t get invited?” Charles gave out a little huff.

Sidney chuckled. “I figured you didn’t want to listen to Tom droll on about work. Don’t worry, I’m sure there will be plenty of opportunities in the next few weeks as Crutches comes to work.”

“If she hasn’t quit due to you appalling call out.”

“Hope not. I believe there’s a bet riding on her.” Crowe commented as both of them looked at him. They finished their beers and went their separate ways.

Sidney rested his eyes as his annoying Uber driver drove him to Trafalgar House. He should have stayed at the hotel as a business expense, but he had wanted to spend time with his nieces and nephews.

“Sir?” A man called out. “Sir? We are here.” Sidney opened his eyes and let out a groan. He pulled himself out of the car and walked in. He could hear the kids laughing up the stairs.

“Oh, Sidney. Glad you are home.” Mary said as she saw him walking in the door. He could hear little feet running around. “Arthur and Charlotte are getting the little ones to bed.”

“Sounds like the little ones are running wild.”

Mary just laughed. “It’s part of their story time. Tom was looking for you if you have a moment.”

“Yes, well, let me just go put my things in my room.” He climbed up the stairs and went to his room. The hallway had gotten quiet when he was done. He stood near the children’s room and listened to the story, dramatically played out by Arthur and her. His nieces were in hysterics when Arthur did his part. Settling down, the young girls asked if she would come back another time to tell a story.

Sidney was holding his breath listening when Arthur swung the door open. “Oh! Sidney!” He exclaimed, which the children started to holler for Uncle Sidney. Unable to escape their pleas, he stepped in.

“Uncle Sidney, Uncle Sidney! Tell us a story!”

He gave them a polite smile. “I believe Arthur and” he groaned internally, “Miss, um,” he was going to have to say it or it would be completely rude, “Crutches already gave you a story.” He had lost his train of thought looking at her and as they were sitting next to her, it was the only thing that would come to mind. She looked very distracting in her dress and he momentarily could only think about what Crowe had been commenting earlier about.

“You mean Miss Charlotte!” The girls exclaimed, laughing at his mistake.

He noticed the slight furl in her eyebrows as she stood up and turn away from him again. “Ah, yes, Miss Charlotte Heywood.” The girls were still laughing at him.

“Charlotte?” Arthur called standing in the doorway. “James is ready to take you home.”

Gathering herself up, she told the girls goodnight and walked out of the room, not even giving Mr. Sidney Parker another glance. He did not have a moment to dwell on it as Alicia and Jenny begged for another story. After the story and an hour of listening to Tom talk about a new expansion of Parker properties, Sidney was finally able to relax in the privacy of his room. Where he could only groan at his remark about Miss Crutches, her dress and James Stringer driving her home.


	6. HR Practices

The first day of customer service training was well on its way. Sidney remarked that the more the class participated, the faster the day would go. He handed out customer service manuals at the head of each table.

He could not help but notice Charles’ red head sitting next to Crutches and towards the front of the room. Good grief, he hoped she did not ask any questions or participate. Charles had been delighted when he seen the Camaro parked in a spot. Until he realized, she had parked in his spot. The spot specifically designated for District Manager. Sidney had a good mind to go tell her to move her vehicle, but Charles was humored at it, so he let it slide for the moment.

Esther had a good laugh when Charlotte came home telling her he called her Miss Crutches at Tom’s house. Charlotte had tried to stay offended, but when Esther pointed out he was probably distracted by her dress, she had found a little amusement in it. Charlotte was flabbergasted when Esther had pulled into the district manager’s spot, but Esther just simply smiled at her and shrugged her shoulders.

“Alright, settle down.” Sidney glanced over the crowd. She would have to sit dead center in the front. “To begin, we will have a little get to know each other exercise.” There were some groans in the audience. He explained how it worked and gave them all five minutes. There was a little bit of the normal mass confusion, some that were aloof and then there was Red. Charles had referred to her as such since she was not wearing the appropriate name tag. Charles had taken a moment to talk to Sidney as the employees had to find someone else that had that had the same thing, car, spouse, kids, pets, etc.

Normally, this exercise went somewhat decent with a large crowd. In smaller crowds, it would sometimes stall. Unless, you had Red in your group. She stood up on the table and whistled loudly. She yelled out directions for groups; one for singles, one for married or taken, one for dogs and one for, to her delight, anyone that went by a nickname.

Charles had given Sidney a look and held back his laugh, since Sidney had told Crowe and him what had happened last night when he got to Tom’s. They of course teased him ruthlessly all morning. Charles had wanted to linger to her the next part of Sidney’s exercise, but he was due in Tom’s office for their morning walk through. He glanced at Red briefly as she put her hands-on Scoundrel’s shoulders to be helped off the table. He let out a small groan as he put his hands on her waist. She rewarded him with a flattering smile.

So, within the groups, they took a moment to get to know each other and then they were going to do introductions. Starting with the furthest group, the introductions started. They had to name the particular group they were in and give their names. He saved her group, or the nickname group, last.

“So, you all have nicknames?” Sidney started and spoke loudly.

Esther was not going to let him off so easy though. “Actually,” she spoke loud enough all of them heard her, “I find being labeled or stereotyping quite limited, Sid, which these types of exercises tend to do. It is not really good HR practices these days. Not to mention, cliché. Might as well tell me women should stay at home with the kids.” There were some muffled murmurs and laughs. “Our consensus was maybe we should just stick with using our names, I mean our real names. Why else would there be nametags?” Esther gave him a little smirk as she sat down.

Sidney had not been prepared for such a reaction. In fact, in all these years teaching customer service, not any employee had challenged the exercise. He had tried to formulate a response when Tom had interrupted the class and asked to speak with him. He told them to take a ten-minute break.

Tom’s interruption was a relief for a moment. Red had gone somewhere, he did not care, the woman was disrupting his typically easy class. He found himself glancing at Charlotte a few times, though she did not catch it. Deciding that he needed Red to stop being disruptive, Sidney went the way she walked.

He found her in Mickie’s office. The two ladies were laughing like they had been old friends, despite their age difference. “Oh, Mr. Parker. Is break time over?” Mickie asked politely looking at him.

“Um, just about. I needed a moment to speak with um,” he paused trying to formulate a proper response, “your friend here.”

“Miss Esther?”

“Yes, well Miss Esther is not wearing a name tag so it’s a little confusing as to how I should address her in class.”

“I usually just call her Red.” Mickie commented with a light laugh. Sidney gave them a smirk.

“Yes, well Miss Esther, if you could be so kind as to wear the name tag provided.” Esther looked at Mickie and gave the lady a knowing smile. She found the roll of labels used for temporary name tags, wrote her name on it and plastered it to her chest proudly. Sidney bit back his smile as she had written “Miss Esther, a.k.a. Red” on it. “Well, just one other thing before we head back to class, Miss Esther. You are parking in the district manager’s parking spot.” She gave him a blank look. “It’s clearly designated parking spot.”

“Is he asking me to move it or you?”

Esther could tell she was giving him a good poking. 

“I am. He clearly has more important things to take care of.”

Esther stood and gave a glance to Mickie before turning back to Sidney. “Well, Sid, unfortunately for him, per Sanditon city code 69, a place of business that has more than 20 employees is required to have designated parking spots for persons with disabilities. His parking lot does not.” She raised her eyebrows at him. “And as Miss Heywood, clearly is suffering from a disability-Mrs. Mickie has her doctor’s note-I do believe in her best interest, she should clearly park as close to the building to comply with city codes. I could go into all sorts of Human Resources regulations for you, but I’m sure you understand my position.” Esther gave him a smirk and walked back out to class.

Mickie could only hide back some tears of laughter. Sidney could only take in a deep breath and went to go find Charles.

He found Charles sitting in Tom’s office, looking over some notes from James. He sat down in a chair. Charles looked at him. “Aren’t you supposed to be teaching a class?”

“I just a lecture about parking spaces.”

Charles was amused. He leaned back in his chair. “Let me guess. You told Red to move her car.”

“Yes, and she in turned told me the store is violating some disability act not providing designated parking spaces for those with disabilities.”

Charles gave him a perplexed look. “Are you telling me there are no proper parking spaces for it?” Sidney just looked at him. “I’ll go look. You need to get back to your class.”

The remainder of the morning class before lunch went without further disruptions. The next few exercises were meant to get the group thinking about how to hear what the customer was asking through communications, both verbal and nonverbal. Sidney let out a sigh of relief as he watched Charlotte go eat lunch outside with Arthur, Esther and a few others.

Charles and Crowe found him getting his stuff organized for the afternoon session. “So, Red giving you a hard time today I hear.” Crowe was very amused. He was sorry he missed the morning session.

“I think she’s calmed down since her initial outburst.”

Crowe looked over to Charles as they all chose to sit outside for lunch away from the other employees. Mrs. Mickie had been kind enough to send Rosie out for a lunch run for the management team and trainees.

“So, what was the decision on the handicap parking spaces?”

Charles let out a light laugh. “Well, it is totally true that Tom missed those with the contractors. However, I’m pretty confident that she gave you a bogus city code.”

Crowe looked at him. “What was the code? I know someone in city hall. I’ll have them look it up.”

“69.” 

Crowe looked at them and then let out a roar. “She is totally messing with you.” He took a moment to catch his breath. “I think that just made my day.”

Sidney muttered back at him. “She said it with a straight face. I highly doubt it.”

“Well, maybe I should inquire.” Charles said as he caught her walking out to her car. She had the hood up and was looking at something. “Now, seems like a good time.” He gave his friends a daring smile and walked out towards the parking lot.


	7. It's Too Easy

“You know Charlotte, I do believe I like your friend Esther.” Arthur said proudly to her as they ate their lunch. “She’s pretty funny.”

“Yes, she is witty.” Charlotte agreed. “I wasn’t sure where she was going with the whole nickname thing though.”

“What do you mean?” Charlotte explained how Sidney had called her crutches last night instead of Charlotte. “Oh, I missed that. How I wish I would have been there! I guess I went downstairs a tad too quick.”

“It really wasn’t that big of a deal.”

Arthur gave her a smile. “Maybe he just got distracted Charlotte. You did look genuinely nice last night, even for someone with a pair of crutches.”

Charlotte gave him a little blush. “Thank you.”

“You and James seemed to hit it off pretty well.”

“Yes, he was telling me all about Old Sanditon. I really like architecture and history. History is my major at the uni.”

“How did you meet Esther?”

“Oh, well, I met her working at the racetrack.”

“Racetrack?”

“Yes, the London Speedway. I was studying first aid and lifesaving skills. My first thought going to college was to be a nurse. My cousin, Charlotte Collins, is a nurse in London. She had gotten a job during race season, so I spent my weekends there. Esther and her brothers were pretty involved in racing.” Charlotte took a drink of her pop. “There was a really bad wreck during one of those races and while I’ve kept up on first aid and stuff, I decided that being a nurse really wasn’t something I wanted to pursue.”

“I think Tom might have some sort of old pictures and drawings of Old Sanditon. If you want, I can look if you would be interested.”

“Very much interested. Thank you, Arthur.” He gave her a big smile.

Esther decided she better look under the hood. Edward was notorious for not really maintaining the cars very well. It would be better to know today or tomorrow if she needed to do something before Friday night’s race. She would rather race her own car, but as she had blown the motor at the last race, it was not going to happen. 

She wishes she were still running the professional track, where the winnings were greater. Edward’s mismanagement of their race trust meant she would have to run the amateur races until she could find a sponsor. If she was so inclined to do that. Although, being an online professor gave her more flexibility than most jobs.

She was making notes when she was approached. She braced for the showdown. She did not know who he was, but she had seen him with Mr. Parker. He had an air of confidence about him. Esther decided he must be used to women falling at his feet too.

Charles had played with a few thoughts as he walked up to her. The closer he got though, he found he had gotten slightly nervous. It did not help that the closer he got, the more he realized she was extremely attractive. “Everything alright miss?” Crud. He could not exactly call her Red and Sidney had not mentioned what her name was. He quickly saw her name tag. “Miss Esther?” Good lord, the name tag was a little low and he felt his mouth go dry. Her name tag was close to her apparent cleavage that was well defined in her shirt.

She gave him a polite smile. “Just checking the fluids. My brother tends to forget.”

“This is your brother’s car?” He said in disbelief.

“I certainly hope so. Yellow isn’t my color.” She went back doing her routine indifferent to him watching her.

He watched her. She at least appeared to know what she was doing. “Does your brother race?” He decided to try again.

“Not anymore.” She continued as if he was just a fly buzzing around the engine. “He couldn’t handle the competition,” she shut the hood, “or losing to his sister.” She folded the towel she had used to check the fluids and glanced at him. 

He was not sure what to say about that. Out loud anyway. He knew there were ladies that raced, he just never really met any. He decided to ask her about the parking code. “Mr. Parker tells me the store has violated,” maybe not the best term to use as he looked at her, “the city code.”

“It has.” She replied nonchalky.

“And that was city code 69?” He was trying to give her a serious look, but he knew it probably was not coming across that way.

She blinked at him with a neutral look. “It is.” She knew it would come up. She also knew it was like dangling a carrot in front of the rabbit. He was trying to keep his face serious. “Is there some problem?” Time to poke the bear. “Because I get the feeling you are implying something else, Mister?” This was too easy.

Charles flushed as he was called out. “Babington. District manager.”

“Hmm. Well, Mr. Babington, it seems like Mr. Parker, the both of you really are disregarding multiple human resources regulations. If you excuse me, I believe I need to go see Mrs. Mickie.” She walked off leaving him dumbfounded. She gave Charlotte a wink as she walked by. Today was very entertaining.

It was about time for the afternoon session of class. Sidney and Crowe walked up to Charles. “No joy there Babers?” Crowe gave him a look while they went to walk in themselves. “Might as well be howling at the moon.”

“What happened?” Sidney was interested.

“I do believe she is going to file a sexual harassment claim.” Charles had always ensured his best behavior in the work setting. Well, maybe not always his best behavior, but always top notch around employees. The company had strict policy about managers dating employees. Exceptions to that policy could be given but he had not ever tried nor needed to request such a request.

He did not have a whole lot of time to dwell on it as the parking lot contractor had shown up to fix its mistake. He had not been fully convinced of the actual city code that the store violated, but she was right. They needed a few handicap spaces.

Sidney noticed the rest of the afternoon session, there had been some movement around the tables since the morning. Of high note, Michael Mulligan also known as the scoundrel, had planted himself firmly at Charlotte’s table. He found it irritating, especially since Mulligan seemed to be more interested in talking to the other ladies at her table which would distract the class. He had to stop several times.

He had noticed that Charlotte had also been irritated by him talking. He noticed that at times, she had continued to move her chair closer to Arthur and away from the young man. Red was not around which also annoyed him as she was missing class. However, since she had noted she was going to talk to Mrs. Mickie, it would be improper of him to say anything. Charles and he were already treading the line and did not need anything else going wrong today.

Esther sat in Mickie’s office for a good portion of the afternoon. They had met many years ago at Sanditon Community College where Mickie had been a professor. Esther had been a high school student talking to different professors to decide on what kind of higher education to pursue. Her parents had died during their vacation a few years before then. Just as soon as she had gone through that trauma, her eldest brother Elliott, had crashed his race car during qualifying at the London Speedway, killing him instantly. He left behind his wife, Caroline and two small children at the time.

They had kept in contact over the years through their own ups and downs both personally and professionally. Mickie and her husband had decided to retire out in the country buying a small five-acre farm on the outskirts of Sanditon. Esther had gone to the uni to pursue her bachelor’s degree followed by her master’s degree with a dual area of study of business law and human resource management. A had dabbled in graphic design and web design initially for the purpose of the Denham Racing Team, however after the death of Elliott and the mismanagement by Edward, Aunt Denham had convinced her to pursue something else. Aunt Denham was little impressed with technology and wanted her to something old school.

“So, what happened to Captain Denny?” Mickie asked her politely.

Esther let out a sigh. “He deployed last year and decided he didn’t want to be in a relationship. It ended amicable enough I guess.”

“Still, it must have come as a shock.”

“Well, truthfully Mickie, ever since I’ve had to deal with Edward and all his nonsense, I really doubted any guy would want to deal with all my family drama for long periods.”

“You say he’s in London for a bit?”

“He can’t drive. He is on house arrest now. The jail was too crowded. He lucked out if you asked me. He could have killed someone drinking and driving.”

“Have you seen your niece and nephew?”

Esther smiled at the thought of them. “Elliott will be ten now and Abby will be seven by the end of summer. Caroline says she will drop them off Saturday to spend the day with me. I hope the weather will be good. They always liked sea bathing.”

“It should be a good time. How is your aunt doing?”

“She has my cousin, Clara Brereton, with her for the summer. She has been looking for a job. She graduated community college but it’s hard without any actual work experience.”

“What did she study?”

“Public relations. She hopes to get a scholarship to attend the university in the spring semester.”

“I think we still have that job open. Let me look.” Mickie took a few minutes to look at her resumes and open positions. “Yes, we actually haven’t had anyone applied for it. Even though Sanditon is growing, not many want to work here. The salary is nothing that could persuade someone with that kind of education here. If we were Brighton or London, I would have hundreds of applications.”

“I can ask her to stop by. She is a smart girl. She graduated top of her class, both in high school and the community college.”

Mickie looked at her schedule. “Yes, have her come by at ten. I have a few other interviews to do in the morning, but I should be done by then.” Mickie gave her a smile. “Now, I understand Mr. Babington is getting the parking lot corrected.”

Esther let out a little laugh. “Yes, but I really wasn’t trying to be mean about it Mickie. I worry about Charlotte being able to make it in the building when I am not here. Besides, I think your management team has been getting complacent. It will do them good to get brushed up on trending HR topics. Did I tell you what Michael Mulligan did?” She told him how after he had helped her off the table, which she admitted was not appropriate, he had whispered to her about meeting up behind the building after class.

“So, you are telling me I need to keep an eye out on him?”

“He does seem very confidant of his” Esther paused, thinking about Babington, “abilities with the ladies.” She refocused on Mulligan. “I noticed you have some incredibly young ladies working here. I would not want anything bad to happen to them.”

“No, I am glad you are telling me. Honestly, I was worried you were going to say something about the management team. They are all good-looking fellows. I am really surprised that no one has filed any complaints about them. Do not get me wrong, they seem very professional. It’s simply hard to believe all of them are single.”

“Maybe they are hard to get along with. I’ve noticed Parker gets annoyed easily.” Esther let out a little laugh. “Although, I’m not sure if none of it has to do with his brother Tom. I do not know how anyone would get annoyed with Charlotte. She is the friendliest girl. She is a people pleaser. I do not know how she was selected for the cashier cage. I think she might be better with guest relations.”

“Mrs. Willowbee was selected for the lead. She insisted picking her own team.”

“I don’t think I’ve met Mrs. Willowbee.”

“No, she isn’t here yet. I have noticed she selected the same type of girls though. Young and flirty. She has a few young men too. Charlotte doesn’t strike me as a flirty type.”

“No, not at all. She’s all business but she really does have a great personality.” Esther gave her a wink. “Makes up for mine.” Esther let out a light laugh. “I’m glad we were able to catch up. I will be in town for the summer. We should get together for dinner. You can bring your husband if you can persuade him to come to town.”

“I will. See you later Red.” Mickie gave her a big smile as she walked out.

Esther found the class was on its last break for the afternoon. Charlotte was writing notes in her book while Arthur was talking to her. All the other students had broken up in groups, stepped outside for a smoke break or walking around the store.

Arthur smiled at her. “You have missed quite an afternoon.”

She could only smile back. Arthur had just one of those smiles and personalities not to respond happily to. “I’m sure Charlotte will tell me all about it tonight during dinner.”

Charlotte looked up briefly. “Yes, I will.” She was irritated as she spoke through her teeth looking at Mulligan who was approaching. Sidney watched him approached. The young man had said something to Charlotte before the break and he had caught the look in her eye. He had wanted to ask but had been bombarded with questions from other employees.

“Oh, hey Red. I was sitting next to Charlotte if you don’t mind.”

Esther looked at him blankly. “Well, I do mind. This is not high school. There are no assigned seats,” she looked at him, “Michael. I’m sure you’ll have no trouble finding another one.” She blinked at him as to challenge him.

He was about to say something when Sidney came over. “Mr. Mulligan, I want to introduce you to your manager.” He walked the young man over to Mr. Rutledge, the man in charge of the paint department.

“Well, Sidney Parker to the rescue. Who would have thought that?” Esther commented quietly to Charlotte. The last of the day went by fast enough. Esther caught some glares from Mulligan, but she shrugged them off. She knew someone like Charlotte would not recognize the signs of a predator as nothing bad ever happened to her. 

Esther had spent plenty of time in the gentlemen clubs when Edward would drop her in the back with the dancers while he went to drink, gamble and carouse with the ladies. At that time, he had plenty of money and Beecroft was more than willing to turn a blind eye of having a minor in the back. The bouncers kept her out of any real harm. The ladies were more than happy to give her an education about men though. At such a sixteen going on seventeen, she absorbed everything in detail from the drinks, to the dances and to things that a young girl should not know about. Beecroft had been mad when she had turned eighteen and she told him she would not become one of his ladies. She had better things to do with her time.

Class concluded with Crowe telling everyone there were signup sheets for next week for help in the supply room after their individual department training. Mickie mentioned the few positions they were still hiring for and offered a bonus for referrals. She concluded by saying a little bit about the company’s policy about relationships within the company and the process for filing any kind of complaints. Mickie gave Esther a little wink as she went back to her office.

Arthur looked at Charlotte and Esther as they packed up to leave. “Well, that was a little strange, don’t you think?”

“What was?” Esther played it off as she noticed Mulligan giving Charlotte a look as they walked out towards the door.

“Do you think anyone has already started dating anyone? It’s only been two days!” Arthur exclaimed and received Esther’s open laugh in response.

“Oh, Arthur. You need to put your sandwich down and pay attention.”


	8. 'Suit' and the Car Club

Babington had finished talking to the contractor about the billing process as class got out. He had hoped to talk to Esther about their conversation before she left, but Tom had stopped him talking about Sophia Denham wanting to look about the store. He had to watch her leave. He went back in and gathered his paperwork.

He wanted to speak with Mrs. Mickie, however she had a couple of ladies in there talking to her. He gathered up his paperwork and decided he would just have to wait until tomorrow. Sidney was eating at Tom’s house and invited them Babington and Crowe over. Crowe declined as he had to take some conference call with his family’s business. Babington decided it was better than sitting in the hotel room.

He went to his room and quickly took a shower. He had slight hope Esther would bring Charlotte tonight although, Sidney was not sure when Charlotte would return to Trafalgar House for story time. He dressed casual just in case, but not too casual. He wanted to make a good impression as he looked in the mirror. He had not gotten any phone calls from Mickie so maybe it was possible that there was not enough to lodge a complaint. In that case, he wanted to clear the air with Esther.

He arrived early for dinner and found Arthur had not arrived yet. Arthur could be persuaded to talk about everybody. He greeted Tom, who was busy on the phone, so he went back to talk to Mary since she was the only other adult in the room. Sidney had texted him to tell him he was running a little late.

“What’s your opinion of the store Charles?”

“I think it will do really good. Tom has got a good HR person who knows her stuff. There’s still a few positions still open, but Sidney says some of the college kids should be coming back home from London.”

“Yes, I got a call from Mrs. Hankins, who was a former governess in London before she married our vicar, and she has two young ladies coming into town needing summer jobs.”

“Well, send them our way!” 

Mary laughed. “You sure you don’t need some young men to balance the store out?” Charles flushed knowing the store was had more female employees than male. “Or is it better for business that way?” Mary had a knack of saying things that had double meanings. He was glad when he heard Sidney coming through the door as he could feel the heat creeping in his cheeks.

“Hello Mary, Babington. Where’s Tom?”

“On the phone, I’m sure we will be eating without him.”

“What about Arthur?”

“He’ll be here. He wanted to get some of the old history books of Sanditon for Charlotte from our storage unit. I guess she’s into that kind of stuff.” Babington looked at Sidney hoping that it meant what he thought it meant. Sidney poured Charles a glass of whiskey while they waited.

“Where are the kids?” Sidney asked politely.

“Oh, they are next door at a birthday party. I’m afraid it’s just adults tonight.” 

Arthur walked in carrying a stack of books. “I think I will survive.” He commented as he piled them hap hazardously on the hall table. Sidney handed him a drink.

“You better. I don’t think Charles would be happy if he would need to find your replacement so soon.” Sidney teased him.

“No, I don’t need anything else going on right now.”

“That sounds ominous Charles. Is there something going on at the store?” Mary asked politely. She caught a quick look between Charles and Sidney.

“No, no Mary. Everything is fine. We just um, forgot a few handicap parking spaces in the lot.”

Mary let out a relaxed breath. “I’m glad it was nothing too serious. It’s an easy enough fix, right?”

“Yes, already fixed.” Charles smiled politely at her as she had the food brought to the table.

“I will go let Tom know. Please don’t wait for him though.” She walked out of the room.

Sidney looked at Charles momentarily before talking to Arthur. “I hear the books are for Charlotte?”

Arthur lit up. “Yes, she wants to read all about the history of old Sanditon since she’s still on her crutches and can’t take a tour herself. I imagine in a few weeks James will take her around town once she can get rid of those.”

“They get along pretty well then?” Charles asked politely taking a glance at Sidney.

“Very much from my understanding. They are supposed to be going to the track on Friday.”

“Track?” Sidney asked. Tom finally joined them.

“Oh, I forget you all don’t eat with us at lunch. Esther’s family owns the old racing track just outside of town. I guess some of her racing friends are coming down and going to run it. They were talking about it at lunch.”

“I thought the track was closed.” Sidney asked inquisitively.

“I guess she had a brother that died about seven years ago and they closed it down then. They had only used it for their own racing team and a few friends anyway.”

Tom perked up. “Maybe they could reopen it for the summer. It would bring in tourists.”

“I don’t know Tom.” Sidney said with caution.

“Well, I will ask her tomorrow when I see her.” Sidney glanced at Charles knowing he probably would.

“Tom, maybe it is sensitive to her if her brother died.” Mary interjected.

“Don’t be silly Mary. I do not recall any such accident here in Sanditon. It must have happened elsewhere. Besides, it was years ago. Time to move on and it would be a benefit to the town.” Sidney rolled his eyes. Just like Tom to not dwell on any unpleasantness.

Tom went off on a tangent about how Mrs. Denham was insisting to tour the store and figuring out a team building exercise between the workers and management team. She wanted to ensure success of the store at all costs. Before they could discuss anything, the children came running through the door as dinner was concluding.

Charles watched Sidney interact between his nieces and nephews with a slight feeling of jealousy. His younger sister was still young, so he felt very much a lone child growing up. He had a lot of responsibility as the last male of the Babington name and as such, was sent off to all sorts of boarding schools to learn all about the responsibility. He did not know why. His mother was stern with what the expectations were. He loved his parents, but sometimes his mother’s interference was a tad too much.

He was glad when Tom had talked about opening a new store in Sanditon. He was even happier when he found Mrs. Denham was donating the land to make such a store possible. It gave him a reason to escape the city and his mother’s matchmaking schemes. She had insisted she had met his future wife. He did not ask whereas he did not want to know. He kindly told her that he did not need any help.

Deep down though, he was ready to start a family of his own. Most of his friends his age was already married, with one or two children already. Part of the reason why he hung around Crowe and Parker was because they did not care for any of their own attachments. It was nice to have someone with the same interests without any expectations. The only time he found it irritating was during the lonely nights and those social situations which it would be nice to have someone to get through the drudgery with.

Charles thanked Tom and Mary for dinner to which Mary insisted he was welcomed to come anytime, and the invitation extended to any guest he would like to bring. Charles let out a little chuckle as he walked to his car. He drove slowly around town. He had been to Sanditon lots of times before. It was still a little early. He drove through Old Sanditon. 

There used to be an old Dogs-n-Suds, an old fashion car hop where residents could get floats, ice cream and sandwiches, all of which delivered by mostly ladies in roller skates.  
As he drove that way, he recognized her car immediately. Pulled into one of the spots, it appeared to be some sort of car show as there were quite a few of old muscle cars there as well. Everyone sat in a large group under a main awning. He recognized the Dodge Challenger from the other day. He spotted Charlotte sitting down at the end of one of the tables with her crutches. Esther was walking with a tray towards her. Feeling brave, he pulled in to one of the empty spots.

He was glad he dressed casually. Most of them were in jeans or shorts. Most of the group were men, while there were a few ladies who were obviously there with their man. 

Upon further inspection, most of them were wearing some sort of vest. Catching the back of one, it was a car club. He gathered a few looks until he got stopped by a guy. About the same age of him, the guy was giving him a look over.

“Lost?” The tone implied teasingly. “Or midlife crisis?”

Charles gave him a laugh. “Neither.”

“This is a club meeting.”

“You are at a public restaurant. I’m fairly sure I can be here.”

Another guy had taken interest in their conversation. “Wow. Pretty ballsey wouldn’t you say Ducky?” The new older guy had decided to join them. “I suppose you are going to throw down?”

“Throw down?” Charles asked.

“Yeah, you here to tell us your foreign job can take any of our cars.” He gave him a look up and down. “Willing to put money on that ‘suit’?”

‘Suit?’

“Yeah, anyone driving that model must be management. So ‘suit’.”

Charles gave him a polite smile. “Not at all, I recognized Esther’s car and stopped to talk to her.”

“There’s no one here by that name. Right Ducky?”

“Nope. No Esther. Maybe you are confused.” Ducky crossed his arms over his chest. It was then he noticed, the vest had name tags. He looked back at the other guy whose tag said 'Hairy.'”

He had a moment of panic but then remembered her name tag said Miss Esther aka Red. Taking a bolder look, he readdressed them. “Your right, I misspoke.”

“Told you he was lost.” Hairy said to Ducky.

“I’m here for Red.” He spoke sternly.

Ducky chocked on his drink and looked over at Hairy. At the mention of Red, a few more club members gather around him. He was wondering if this was a bad idea.

An older lady walked next to Hairy. “What’s going on?”

“Suit says he is here for Red.” The older lady gave him an appraising look. “Was she expecting anyone or is he lost?” 

The older lady laughed lightly. “I guess there’s one way to find out if he’s lost.”

She looked at Hairy and raised her eyebrow at him. He found Hairy was smiling at him. “Alright suit.” He looked towards the parked cars. “Let’s find out what you know.” He pointed the cars. “What do you know about them?”

Charles gave him a puzzled looked then realized if he wanted to talk to her, he was going to need to work his way to get there. He resisted the urge to laugh at him. He took a good look at them and rattled off year, make and model of the cars lined up. He threw out some other tidbits of information about them as well.

He looked at Hairy when he was done who glanced over at the older lady, who was aptly nicknamed ‘nana’. “Let me guess. All right, right?”

Hairy gave him a huff remark. “Alright ‘suit’ let’s go.” He found Ducky was sitting next to her, closely. He was leaning and talking in her ear as they approached. Charlotte gave him a smile as he walked up.

Esther saw Charlotte smile at someone and turned to see what she was looking at. He was the last person she expected to see. “Hello Mr. Babington.” Charlotte addressed him as he stopped close enough to them. Charlotte was drinking a root beer float while Esther was eating a sundae. 

Charles gave Charlotte a polite smile but looked at Esther. Esther gave him a look as she took the spoon out of her mouth. It was a simple gesture, but Charles thought it had a seductive look to it. Maybe Crowe was right, he needed to let off some steam. He was clearly having wild thoughts.

“Good evening Miss Heywood.” He cringed when Hairy muttered something next to him. He pushed on. “Red, I was wondering if I could talk to you for a moment.” Esther took her spoon back to her sundae for another spoonful and gave Charlotte a sly smile.

“It’s a free country and you are at a public restaurant, can’t exactly stop you.” She leaned her head sideways at the young guy that had been sitting next to Charlotte. The guy jumped up quickly and left. “Have a seat.” He sat down next to Charlotte. An older black gentleman came around.

“Can I get you something?” The man’s name tag said Sam.

He was going to say no, but something told him he better asked for something. “Sure.”

Before he could say anything else, Sam walked off. He came back quickly and handed him a large drink with a straw. “One suicide.” Sam was giving him a smile. Charles went to take his wallet out, but Sam stopped him. “On the house.” Sam walked off laughing. Charles was wondering just what was in the drink. He heard some laughs around the crowd. He did not know if they were laughing at him or just in general.

“So ‘suit’ what brings you here?” Ducky was talking to him. He put the straw in the drink and took a small drink. It seemed it was a mix of all the pop available at the car hop. It did not have the greatest taste.

“Well Ducky, I came to talk to Red about work.” There were several groans at the table. Charles looked around.

“This is a club meeting so if you don’t have any club business then you will have to discuss that at work.” Ducky said as his hand disappeared under the table. Charles was wondering if he had put it on Esther’s leg. He was leaning and talking in her ear again.

He tried again. “I heard there was a race Friday.” Ducky stopped and refocused on Charles.

Ducky gave him a big smile. “You want to race?”

Charles looked at Esther. “Sure, unless you are scared of losing Red.” He addressed her.

Esther gave him a look.

Ducky laughed. “Man, you are ballsey. You cannot just walk in here and throw down at the top. There is a picking order. You want the top, you got to get there from the bottom. Right Red?”

Esther studied him. He was not as confidant without his sidekicks, but he was still holding her gaze. “If you wish to waste your time.” 

“Then I shall.” He gave her an affable smile.

Ducky looked at Esther and then back to him. “Well then. Drink up suit.” He gave him a smirk. “It’ll be your funeral.”


	9. Clara Brereton

Clara looked at herself in the mirror. Mrs. Denham, a far off relative, had invited her to stay in Sanditon for the summer after she graduated. It was like a graduation present although she made it clear the first night that she was not going to let her be a free loader for the entire summer.

Lucky, Esther had called her last night and said to talk to Mickie at the new home improvement store today for an interview at ten. One of her scholarship’s application was declined. She took a deep breath. If she could not get a scholarship, she would need a full-time job. She enjoyed Sanditon and did not wish to return to London unless she had to. She shivered thinking of all the things she had to endure back home.

Dressed conservatively in a black business suit with a skirt, she slid her pumps on. She looked at the leather portfolio case that was gifted to her from graduation from her uncle. She had wanted to throw it in the garbage, but it was top material. She would just have to endure it until she got paid. Then, she would buy one of her own and set the other one on fire. He had always sent her random things while she was at college. She sent them all back, knowing if she did not, what the expectation was.

She placed her freshly printed resume in the portfolio and finished with her makeup. She was determined to get this job. She had to ask Mrs. Denham to get her a ride, which the lady was happy to, knowing she was going to a job interview. Esther would take her home. She was not sure why Esther could not pick her up as well. Esther had simply said she had something going on in the morning.

Their own relationship was touché at times. It was divided into two thoughts, before Edward and after the incident. Edward was spending money as if there was no end. He found Clara sidelining at the Lion’s Den and took her home. He had spent a lot of money on her, not just at the club, but for the few weeks afterwards. Clara thought she had found a keeper. Esther had tried to tell her he was just using her. Clara thought she was jealous.

Edward had said the money was all his. Esther was just mad that her brother had left her penniless. When she turned up with child, Edward dropped her like a hot potato. He adamantly claimed the child was not his as she was no lady. He even had some other guys from the club say that they had her during the same time. Clara returned home and left them all behind.

It came as a surprise when Esther had shown up earlier this year at her college. Esther asked her what she had planned on doing with the child. Clara had already decided to let her newly married friends, the Martins, adopt the child. She was in no position to raise a child on her own. She thought Esther was a little disappointed when she said that, but she shook it off.

Esther then said that her aunt wanted her to come stay during the summer with her in Sanditon after she graduated. There were a few places in town which she could find a job and it would get her out of London, while she figured out what her next step was. She readily agreed. It was ironic to find out that the lady was distantly related to her, not that it mattered. Mrs. Denham repeatedly told her not to expect anything from her after she was dead, which was not going to be for an exceptionally long time.

A knock at her door and the maid let her know her ride was ready. The chauffeur, George Wickham, was a good-looking young man. Clara had met his acquaintance the first night she was there. He opened the door for her as she climbed in. George had worked for Mrs. Denham since he was old enough to drive.

He kept the window divider down and was constantly looking at her in the mirror. Clara knew what he was doing. If she had not gone through what she did with Edward, she probably be inclined for the fling. She had opted not to hold the baby after he was born. Her friend Robert Martin and his wife Harriet owned a small farm on the outskirts of London. They were having trouble getting pregnant and thought it would be a good solution for all the parties concerned.

George pulled up to the parking lot. Clara recognized Edwards’ car in the parking lot. She waited for George to open her door. She looked around. Apparently, the employees were on break. She stepped out of the car and look towards her left. Not too far, there were three gentlemen wearing suits. She gave them a polite smile as she walked in the store.


	10. The PR Guru

Crowe asked them what they did last night after dinner. He had sat at the bar by himself thinking they would show up. He was disappointed to find Sidney had stayed home to tell bedtime stories. 

“Crowe, I’m not going to the bar every night.” Sidney quipped at him.

“What a dowager Parker.”

Crowe looked at Babington. “Where were you?” Charles gave them a smile. “About time you got some. She got a friend?”

Charles let out a laugh. “I didn’t.”

“You are awfully happy this morning.” Sidney commented.

“Can’t a guy just be happy?” They gave him a look. “Okay, fine. I collaborate with the enemy.”

“What?” Crowe asked.

“I drove around town and found Esther at the car hop.”

“In Old Sanditon?” Sidney asked.

“Yes, there was some sort of classic car meeting.” Crowe laughed at him. “I’ve a race Friday night.”

“You are going to race?” Sidney asked in disbelief.

“Yes, I’m going to go up to London tonight and get my car. I am leaving right after work. I’ll be back tomorrow afternoon.”

Crowe rolled his eyes. “God, you have it bad and you haven’t even gotten any yet. How long before you bring her to heel?”

“Bring her to heel? She is not a dog Crowe. She’s a young lady.” Babington rebuffed him.

“Mind you, I like a girl with a little spunk.” They let out a laugh as they watched the car pull up to the door. “We expect corporate?” Crowe sucked in his breath as the blonde got out of the car and smiled his way as she walked in. “Who is that?”

Mickie smiled at Clara. “Esther tells me you graduated at the top of your class.”

Clara smiled back. “I did. I brought a copy of my resume.” Mickie took it from her and quickly glanced through it. 

Sitting it down on her desk, Mickie leaned back in her chair. “Why not tell me a little about yourself?”

Clara spent the rest of the hour discussing various aspects of her education and background. Mickie was easy to speak to. At the end of the conversation, Clara was offered the job and was instructed she would start tomorrow. Mickie gave her some paperwork to complete and bring back with her.

Clara left the room and went to find Esther. She walked around the offices thinking to find her there. She came across the three gentlemen from outside. The one with curly hair smiled at her with a humorous grin as he looked her up and down. “Can I help you?”

She gave him a polite smile. “I’m looking for my cousin. I thought she would be back here.”

The older one barely glanced at her. “All the employees are in the foyer getting ready for lunch.” He was somewhat attractive while the third one was extremely attractive but brooding. “Check out there.” Being dismissed, she turned to walk away.

“Let me see if I can be of assistance.” The first one walked with her. “I’m Mr. Crowe. You are?”

“Clara Brereton, the new public relation manager.” He stopped for a moment and then picked his step back up. “At least, that’s what Mickie said my position was.”

“I am happy to make your acquaintance.”

“Do you work here?”

“I’m part of a traveling management team. I handle the logistics for the new stores until they get on their own feet.” He was studying her again. 

“Sounds very important.”

He gave her a smile. “You can say I can handle all sorts of things.” Clara stopped as she heard his tone. Was he really making a pass at her? She furled her eyebrows at him readying to make a snip remark.

“Clara, how did it go?” Esther walked up on them. Clara took her gaze off Crowe to look at her. She gave Esther a big smile.

“Very well. I was just telling Mr. Crowe I am the new public relation manager. I’m supposed to start tomorrow.”

“Let me run you home then. It’s lunch now.” Clara gave him a look before leaving with Esther. Crowe, Parker and Babington watched as Clara climbed in Esther’s car and it pulled away fast out of the parking lot.

“Strike out Crowe?” Parker quipped at him. Crowe glanced at them.

“Apparently so.” Crowe gave them a smile. “But there’s always tomorrow!” Not one to give up so easily, Crowe decided he would try again tomorrow. They laughed. “How goes class today Parker?”

“Relatively quiet. I have barely heard a peep out of Red. Miss Heywood on the other hand has been making some opinionate statements under her breath.”

Babington laughed. “Well maybe you should call her out.”

Parker gave him a smile. “I would but I’m not sure I want to face the wrath of Red. That is unless you kept her up so late last night and that’s why she’s quiet this morning.” 

Babington got red in the face. He had tried to make a pass at her before she climbed in her car, but she shot him down so fast, it made his head spin.

“She pretty much professes she wants nothing to do with me. She’s positively disdainful.” They gave him a look of disbelief at his gleeful facial expression. “I love it.” 

The rest of the day went quickly. Sidney promised to meet up with Crowe later after he went for a swim in his cove. Tom was getting on his nerves. He was having Stringer draw up plans for additional commercial condo units before his current ones were all rented. He had tried to talk him into slowing down, but Tom had argued he knew what he was doing.


	11. The Capable Charlotte Heywood

He dried off and got dressed. He texted Crowe to find out where he was. He was walking along the beach when he heard someone call out for help. He went running to a scene. Charlotte was performing CPR on a young girl who apparently had drowned while swimming. An older lady was watching in agony. Charlotte briefly caught his gaze before she told him to call 911. He took out his phone and followed directions while he watched her work. She was soaked from head to toe. Before long, the young girl coughed up the water from her lungs and Charlotte turned her sideways.

The older lady was giving her thanks to all involved while the medics showed up. “You are full of surprises Miss Heywood.” Sidney said to her appraisingly.

“I’m just glad I was nearby.”

Sidney could only look at her. “What happened?”

Charlotte looked at him. “I wanted to come out to the beach, but I didn’t get too far with the crutches. I sat down. While I was sitting, the young girl had gotten knocked down by some waves. I pulled her out. I am sure my phone is toast. The grandmother didn’t know how to swim or have a phone.” Charlotte looked around. “I don’t suppose you can go get the crutches for me?”

He gave her a genuine smile. “It would be my pleasure.” The crutches were not too far off and he brought them back. He picked her up as if she weighed nothing to set her down. She looked wore out. “You know it will probably be easier for me to carry you back to the boardwalk.”

“I don’t think,” Charlotte went to object, but Sidney had already made up his mind and had swept her up. She put the crutches on top of her and wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

“How did you get here?”

“Esther dropped me off. I was supposed to be meeting” she trailed off, not wanting to divulge what happened.

Sidney was not going to let her off that easy. “Meeting who?”

“Mr. Mulligan. He said there was a group of them meeting up from work.”

“And Esther just left you here by yourself?”

“It wasn’t her fault. She got a call that she had to go take care of. Family stuff.”

“Mulligan by himself I take it?” Sidney could only think about the guy making a pass at her. He already heard about one of his conquests in the men’s room. That was not a factual statement. He was shagging someone in the men’s room when he thought everyone had left. Sidney had to get something out of Tom’s office and had gone back into the store. The girl was one of the food delivery drivers from one of their luncheons. Mulligan had only shrugged his shoulders as he walked past him.

Charlotte rolled her eyes. “Listen, I’m a big girl I can take care of myself.”

“Just stay away from him.”

“Thank you Captain Obvious.” Charlotte quipped at him. Sidney let out a sigh as he sat her down on a bench.

“I’ll go get my car.”

“I can find my own way thank you.”

“Miss Heywood. You are soaked, tired and have no phone. The last thing you need to do is try to walk around to find a ride from some stranger. You can berate me all the way home.”

She really did not want to argue with him anymore. “Fine.” Luckily, he was not parked far. He helped her to the car. She gave him directions to Esther’s townhouse.

It was in Old Sanditon, near the closed racetrack. Sidney realized it only made sense. “I haven’t been out this way since high school.”

“Did you used to live here Mr. Parker?”

He gave her another smile. “Sidney, and yes until my parents died.”

“I’m sorry.”

“It was a long time ago. Tom sent me to some boarding schools where I met Babington and Crowe.”

“And what about you? I don’t take you as a resident of Sanditon.”

Charlotte laughed. “No, I grew up on a farm in Willingden before I got a scholarship for the uni. I have to say I enjoy Sanditon far more than either home or London.”

“How did you end up here then?”

“Esther came to visit family for the summer. She invited me to stay with her.”

“And you met her at the racetrack?”

“Yes, I was working with my cousin who was a nurse who had a side job with the racetrack in London. I was thinking about pursuing a career in nursing at the time.”

Sidney found it was easy to talk to Charlotte. It helped she was not flirting with him. He frowned inside. Normally by now, the ladies would have been trying more than flirting with him. She was talking animatedly but pretty much kept her gaze out the windows. He pulled into the driveway.

It was an older townhouse but still very stately. It had an exceptionally large garage on the side. “Well, thank you Mr. Parker.” She glanced at him as she opened her door. He got there in time to extend the door fully.

“Sidney, Miss Heywood.” The house looked dark. “I should help you in the house.” 

“Thank you, Sidney, but really I can take it from here.” He found he did not want to leave just yet. She gave him the key to the door. He stepped in looking for the light switch.

“I should just get some lights on for you. You don’t want to trip in the dark.” Charlotte let out a sigh. “You don’t like asking for help do you?”

“I’m sorry if my self-sufficiency offends you.” 

Sidney looked around. “How about some tea?”

Charlotte gave him a perplexed look. “You want me to make you some tea?”

He laughed lightly. “No, I will go make the tea while you put some dry clothes on.” Unless you want my help for that, he thought internally. Charles was right. She was very pretty. And curvaceous, he tried not to let his gaze linger too much as her clothes stuck to her body.

She pointed to the kitchen. “Fine, don’t burn the place down. Esther will kill you.” He laughed as he walked away from her. Charlotte hobbled over to her room, which was thankfully on the bottom floor. She wished her phone worked so she could text Esther. She found some easy clothes to put on. She really wanted a hot shower, but she had enough trouble with Mulligan she was not looking for anymore.

Charlotte came out wearing loose fitting gym clothes. She sat at the table and propped up her foot on an extra chair. She watched him work around the kitchen effortlessly. “You seem to know your way around a kitchen.”

Sidney laughed. “Yes, well, Tom insisted I learn how to fend for myself in case I couldn’t find someone willing to put up with me. It came in real handy while I lived in Antigua.”

“You lived in Antigua?”

“Yes, for about ten years. I learned a lot about businesses then. I came back and started working for Charles.” She found it hard to believe he could not find anyone willing to put up with him. She had to admit he was incredibly good looking and athletically built. He brought her a cup of tea along with his. The sugar jar was on the table and she reached in for two cubes. “Arthur tells me you like history and architect.”

“Very much so. I am studying history right now. I’ve got two more years to go before I graduate.”

“Did he tell you that our family were part of the founders of the town?”

“No, he just mentioned he had some books about the town.” Sidney gave her a warm smile. They spent some time talking about the history of Sanditon and how it grew. They were chatting away and did not hear Esther pull in. Esther walked in and heard them in the kitchen laughing.

“I didn’t know you had company Char.”

“Actually, I was just getting ready to leave Esther.” He had not but thought he should not press his luck. “Busy day tomorrow.” He looked at Charlotte. “Well Miss Heywood, it has been a diverting night.”

“Charlotte. Thank you, Sidney.” He inclined his head at Esther as he walked out the door. 

Esther gave her a look and sat down across the table from her.


	12. Corporate in London

Kathryn looked at her son as he sat across the dinner table. “I wasn’t expecting you back so soon. Are there problems at the store?”

Charles smiled at her. “No, not really. Had a bit of an issue with handicap parking spaces but got that all resolved quickly.”

Chester looked at his son. “Meeting with corporate?”

“Well, I do need to stop in tomorrow, but I came to get my GTO. Found a car club that meets down there. Figured I might as well do something during the summer. The town still isn’t excessively big yet.”

“What’s the name of the club?”

Charles had to think about it. “Sanditon Speed Squad, I believe. Honestly, I was more focused on their nicknames on their vests.” 

Chester let out a laugh. “Some funny names then?”

“Oh, lets’ see. There was Nana, Hairy, Spud, Roadkill, and Ducky.”

“Ducky? Young guy about your age?”

“Yeah, heard of him?”

“Races up here professionally. Used to hang around the Denham kids. If I remember correctly, one of them got killed awhile back. Terrible accident.”

“Do you remember it?”

“No, I believe we were all on holiday then. Mr. Bennett would know though down at the track.”

“Well, then I should ask tomorrow when I go pick up the car from storage.”

Charles looked at his mother. “How is the university?”

“Going well. Not much going on during summer session. I cannot wait for the fall semester though. I have some new classes lined up with some of my tenure professors.”

“Sounds interesting.” Charles tried to say with a straight face. They spent the rest of the evening talking about things going on around town. He ended up promising to visit in a few weeks when Augusta was returning for a summer session of college.

Charles woke up feeling good. His first order of business was to stop by corporate. He needed to fill out paperwork to request to date an employee in the store. Mr. Gardiner was a pleasant man. He had been a regional manager for most of his career and had been Charles mentor the entire time.

“Mr. Babington, I was not expecting to see you. You aren’t having any problems, are you?”

“No, not really. I um, well, I actually came to see what paperwork I would need to fill out to,” he paused running his hand across the back of his neck slightly flushed, “um, date an employee.”

Mr. Gardiner looked at him for a good minute before letting out a bellowing laugh.

“Is it that funny?”

Mr. Gardiner caught his breath. “I just didn’t think I was going to hear anything that funny coming out of your mouth.”

Charles frowned. “Are you suggesting it is not a good career move?”

Mr. Gardiner looked at his protégé. “I will be honest. There have been a few career killers doing just that.” He studied the young man. “However, in my experience, most of them were much younger and new to management. You are older, so you are more apt to recognize problems that could spill from the relationship to the work environment.”

Charles let out his breath he did not realize he had been holding.

“You do realize though, your position involves a lot of traveling. That alone is stressful on any type of relationship. Some employees aren’t going to be able to pick up every time you move to new locations.”

“I know.” He knew but he had not really thought about it. He did not even know what job she had in the store. “Are there some other jobs that would be more flexible,” he let out a little cough, “of moving around if it got serious?” He felt like he was having to talk to the principal at school and he got caught smoking in the bathroom.

“I didn’t know you were even seeing anyone.”

“I’m not. It’s just, well to be honest, I prefer her sharp barbs than the simpleton talking I get here in town.” He gave the man a smile. “It’s actually refreshing. I just hope I get a chance to plead my case.”

Mr. Gardiner spent some time talking to him about the company’s policy and the possible repercussions if the relationship turned sour. At the end, Mr. Gardiner gave him a form. “You need to complete this and turn it in to HR at the store. She will need to sign it as well.”

“Will do. Best of luck to you Charles.”

“Thanks Mr. Gardiner.”


	13. London Speedway

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short Chapter.
> 
> Shout out to Austen's Emma characters

Taking a relaxing breath in, he climbed into the waiting car. The first hurdle cleared, the next was to get his car from the racetrack. He found Mr. Bennett doing his morning checks around the garages.

“Mr. Babington. I was not expecting you.”

“No, this is spur of the moment. I came to get my car out of storage.”

“It’s been a while. I am glad to hear it. Your lady finally allowing you to run the track again?” To be honest, Charles had forgot that conversation. He had been dating a Miss   
Perry from Brighton before she up and married a Mr. Elton, a vicar in Highbury.

“I’m no longer seeing Miss Perry. It seems you haven’t heard; she married a vicar in Highbury.”

“Oh! My apologies.”

“None needed. I am in Sanditon for the summer and found out they have a car club and will be doing some racing. I thought it would be good to pass the time that way.”

“Ah, Sanditon Speed Squad, although I thought they had disbanded after Elliott got killed.”

Charles gave him an inquisitive look.

“Oh, Sanditon Speed Squad was formed by the Denham’s. The father and his three children were all racers. The man with his wife died, leaving the racing team to the oldest son, Elliott. Elliott died in a crash, racing illegally I might add, and the other two just kind of fell out.”

“Did you know them?”

“I knew their father, Rusty. Great man. Great racer. His wife and him were killed on vacation. Their oldest son, Elliott took over for a while before he started getting reckless.   
The other two had just gotten into professional racing but something happened, and I did not really see them anymore. Rusty’s two youngest were another boy and a girl. The girl was the apple of his eye if you know what I mean. He doted on her. I think they have a few cars here still in storage. Ralph used to be their mechanic. He would know what they are up to if you are interested.”

“Thanks.” Charles pulled his car out of the garage. It did feel good to get behind the wheel again. He looked at his watch. He had some time before he needed to head back. He went to find Ralph.


	14. Mrs. Denham and Miss Heywood

Sophia Denham looked at Clara as George drove them to the store. “I’m glad you got a job.” 

“I believe Esther may have helped me.”

“Good, I’m glad to see the both of you are getting along. I haven’t seen much of her since she got back.”

“She has a friend from London staying with her. I guess the girl can’t drive right now due to an injury, so she’s been taking her to work at the store.”

Sophia did not have anything to say so she just nodded her head and looked out the window.

Tom stood by the door nervous as could be. He had gotten a phone call letting him know Mrs. Denham was coming down to inspect the store. Sidney’s class had gotten a little behind schedule due to some heated debate between Esther and some guy named Mulligan. It had gotten to the point, he thought Sidney was going to hit someone. Tom had him send everyone on break to ease the tension.

Pulling up, Tom jumped up from the chair and ran towards her car. “Mrs. Denham, welcome, welcome. Oh! Miss Brereton as well.” Clara had chosen to wear dress slacks with her dress jacket today. She did not want to give Mr. Crowe any wild ideas.

“This is Mr. Crowe. He oversees getting our logistics and supply started. Here, you remember my brother Sidney. He’s been teaching the class about customer service.”

She waived her hand. “I don’t need a play by play Mr. Parker. I have got my own eyes. I came to see how the store is progressing. Where is Mr. Babington?”

Sidney gave her somewhat of a smile. “He had to go to London on business. He should be back this afternoon.”

“Business! He is supposed to be here until the store is up and running, not out gallivanting around London.” She looked around the store as she walked. “Good lord, how are you to be open in a few weeks? There’s nothing on the shelves.” Tom just groaned. “Esther! What in the world are you doing here?”

“Hello Sophia. I’m here to help my friend Charlotte.” Charlotte stood by her with her crutches. “Charlotte Heywood, this is Sophia Denham.”

“Good afternoon.”

“I don’t see what is so good about it! Look at all these faces.” She pointed around the room. “Just standing around wasting my money!”

Charlotte wanted to defend the Parkers. “I’m sorry ma’am, but we were just on a break. We will get back to it. I’m sure everything will run right on schedule.”

Sophia took a hard look at her. “You are an outspoken girl for someone so young.” Sidney had to keep the smile hidden.

“Mr. Parker.” At this point, all three Parker brothers were together, and they all looked at her. “No, not you. Mr. Tom Parker, walk with me.”

“Well, she seems spirited today.” Esther commented to Clara.

“Very much. I’ve had to endure the usual tongue lashing about things.” Clara caught Esther’s eye and knew she had to been referring to Edward.

“Well, we should get the class back together, so she doesn’t have anything else to complain about when she walks back out.” Sidney commented looking at Charlotte giving her a quick smile.

“Oh, Esther, I need to borrow you for a few moments.” She looked at Parker. “Could you possibly spare her?” Sidney held back a roll of his eyes. The first day, Esther had been a thorn, followed by a quiet day and today she had been stirring the pot with Mulligan of what he could only assume had to do with the situation with Charlotte. He was about to answer when she did for him.

“Absolutely.” She walked away without a glance back. Crowe could only laugh at his predicament. He would have to talk to Charles. She was simply doing her own thing. He was glad Charles wanted to handle her.

Esther walked back with Clara to Mickie’s office. “Sophia is wanting some sort of company outing to build relations between Sanditon and the store together. I’m not sure what kind of event I should be trying to organize.”

“PR really isn’t my wheelhouse Clara.”

“I know, but you’ve been with the employees for a few days. Certainly, you can think of something that might interest them.”

Esther let out a sigh. “I’ll think about it and text you late tonight or talk to you tomorrow. Okay?” Clara could only nod. She needed this job to work out. Esther did not want to go back to class. She decided to sneak out the back door. She found there had been a picnic table sat up. She wondered if Tom was using it to hide out from the troublesome trio when they were in the building.


	15. Crowe Confronts Esther

Charles pulled into the parking lot into his newly painted parking spot. He felt giddy. Ralph had given him some information about the Denham Racing Team. The man had let loose a laugh for a good five minutes when he asked about the Sanditon Speed Squad. Ralph gave him some insights but when it came to ‘Red’, the man had simply said he had a long way before he could get to the top. He looked over his car and said he should make some process, but he doubted very much he would get to the top five.

He had a few things to say about Ducky. It was more about his reputation around the track and the ladies than his actual racing capabilities. Ralph said he hoped Red had not gotten involved with him but did not continue after he had mentioned her. He got the feeling Ralph knew the Denham’s very well, before and after the death of father and son.

Charles walked into Sidney’s class in progress. He looked around. He noticed Charlotte was sitting up front again, next to Arthur and some newer young ladies he had not seen before. Mr. Mulligan was sitting at another table, looking annoyed more than anything. He did not see Esther. He did not want to disrupt the class, so he went to find Crowe.

“Out for a duck Red?” Crowe had found her sitting outside.

“Something like that.”

“I hear you’ve been stirring the pot with Mulligan.”

Esther looked at him pointy. “What’s your point Crowe?”

“I mean, I get the feeling you are trying to get him to quit.”

“The thought has passed through my mind.”

“You know, Mr. Rutledge praises his knowledge for the paint department.”

“Not really my problem.”

“No, you rather make it Charles or Tom’s problem.” He hissed at her through his teeth. “You run around here like you oversee hiring. You think you can bat your eyes and get management to bend to what you want.”

Esther looked at him pointy. “You don’t care much for me, do you?”

“Honestly, no. You complain to HR about sexual harassment, but you seem to be just as guilty at it. Picking random city codes in clearly to illicit a certain response. What’s the matter Mulligan turned you down?”

Esther stood up abruptly. She was going to respond to the charges laid at her feet but decided to give him the only answer she knew. She stormed off. Charles walked past her. She clearly was distressed about something and chose to ignore him.

Charles could only frown as he stepped outside and found Crowe sitting at the picnic table. “I go away for a few hours and it seems my store is in chaos. What the devil is going on Crowe?”

Before he could answer, Tom had come running out. “Mr. Babington, Mrs. Denham is here wanting to talk to you.” She was hot on his heels.

“Yes, and I have to say I’m very displeased with the status of the store. The shelves and stock are not up, employees are running around here like a chicken without a head, and you” she pointed to him, “are nowhere to be found. What do you have to say for yourself? I’m quite ready to call corporate.”

“Mrs. Denham, I assure you everything is at hand. We are exactly on schedule. While I’m not sure what you are referring to about employees running around but I will find out and get back to you.”

“You better.” Mrs. Denham stormed off. Tom gave them a despairing look as he followed her out.

Charles ran his hands through his hair. He looked at Crowe then turned to follow them out. He caught the lady talking to Esther, who was reserved and only using her body language to answer the questions. Whatever they had been discussing, Mrs. Denham had climbed in the waiting car while Esther turned to get in her own car. Unable to understand what happened, Babington went back in where Sidney was still teaching away.

He decided to go speak with Mickie. The young blonde was in her office. “Mr. Babington, have you met Miss Clara Brereton? She’s in charge of PR.”

Charles gave her a friendly smile and held out his hand to shake it. “Miss Brereton. I’m the district manager.”

“Mr. Babington.” She greeted him friendly enough. “I don’t suppose you have seen Esther?”

“She just left after speaking with Mrs. Denham. Is there a problem?” Clara took a deep breath.

“No problem. If you will excuse me.” Clara stepped out. Charles took it for a good time to talk to Mickie. He closed the door.  
“I have a few things I need to talk to you about.”

“Of course. What can I help you with?”

“I was wondering if there have been any formal complaints?”

“Mr. Babington, I’m not sure if you understand how the process works. If a complaint is filed, I take down the information, speak to the person that is being accused, interview witnesses, interview the person being accused, make a decision and follow up.”

He gave her a perplexed look. “Are you saying there hasn’t been any complaints?”

Mickie smiled at him. “There haven’t been any. You look surprised.”

“I just, um, thought there might have been one.”

“No, none to date. Is there something else?”

“Well, I went to corporate today in regard to management dating employees.” He thought it would just be best to be direct with her. “I was told there was some paperwork that needed to be completed.”

“Yes, did they give you a form?” Charles handed it to her. She read it over. “It needs to be signed by the other party.”

“Yes, well, I haven’t had a chance to talk to her just yet.”

She gave him a smile. “And just which employee?” She opened her file draw so she could put a copy in the other person’s folder. When he did not answer, she looked back up at him. “Mr. Babington?”

“Sorry, Miss Esther Denham.” She looked at him, back in her drawer and closed it.

“Mr. Babington, I hate to be the one to tell you this, but I really doubt she is going to sign this.”

He gave her a confused look. “Why not?” A whole list of scenarios passed through his head from her already in a relationship to being married, and a combination of any of those things, not to mention maybe she quit which is why she left.

Mickie smiled apologetically. “I will let you discuss it with her. I don’t want to get in the middle of anything.” She chuckled to herself. Poor Mr. Babington. He had no idea on how much Esther enjoyed randomly showing up to new stores to see how human resource policies were being taught or used. It was just a way for her to keep her in tune with business practices for her classes at the uni. “Don’t worry, I don’t know of any good reason that would prevent her from signing it.” She wanted to give him at least a little hope. Esther was a good friend and she hoped she would give the man a fair shot.

Taking the little bit of encouragement, he left and went to find Crowe. He walked into him arguing with Clara.


	16. The Bar Conversation

“What do you mean you accused her of harassment?” Crowe had caught Clara as she walked around the store observing the employees. She had asked him if he had seen her which led to the conversation outside.

“She is clearly trying to cause trouble for Babington.” Crowe remarked looking at her.

“You just don’t understand.”

“I perfectly understand what is going on, thank you very much.” Clara caught Babington walking up. She gave Crowe a glare before storming off herself.

“There must be something in the air today.” Charles commented as she walked past him briskly.

“I would say it’s some other thing related to being a woman.” Crowe stated plainly. He took a breath. “How’s your car?”

“Runs fairly good. I should have a decent shot.”

“A decent shot of what?”

“Beating Miss Denham of course.” Charles gave him a beaming smile.

Sidney walked in. “Parker. The kids all done with class?” Crowe asked. “I could use a drink.”

“Yes, the kids have disbanded. A drink sounds delightful.” Mulligan had calmed down after Esther did not show back up.

The three of them found themselves in the Crowne Bar. Charles was his jolly self. “I am looking forward to indulging in some light flirtation here.”

“Here?” Crowe asked looking around, not seeing many pleasant prospects.

“Not in here, but here if you know what I mean.”

“Oh no, not her again. I am getting exhausted at the mention of her name. You are completely smitten with that woman. She knows it is the chase that keeps you dangling. She’s out to ruin you.”

“You could not be more wrong Crowe. Miss Denham does not waste time playing silly games. She is entirely herself at every turn.”

“Miss Denham?” Sidney asked.

“Yes, Esther is apparently a Denham.”

“You are more than welcome to that family. Mrs. Denham was an absolute pill today.” Crowe commented.

“Yes, she does seem to be interested in everyone’s activities. She wants us to have some sort of team building thing along with something for the community. I don’t suppose you have thought of anything Parker?”

“I didn’t but Miss Heywood had a few ideas. I told her she should talk to you about them.”

They were all drinking when Mr. Mulligan walked in with a few ladies from the store. One of which was Mrs. Wilkens, their married housewife with four kids.   
“I see that didn’t take long. I guess it’s your round Parker.” Crowe said laughing as they watched Mulligan.

Esther poured Sophia her cup of tea. “Edward called me. He says you stole his car.”

Esther rolled her eyes. “He’s not allowed to drive for ninety days. Besides, the car belongs to the family, just not him. Plus, he is under house arrest, just where is he going to go.”

“Where is its sister?”

“Still in the garage. Ralph had to send off for a new engine. I apparently cracked a head gasket the last time I ran it.”

“You should stop racing before it kills you like your brother.”

“Sophia, we have been through this. What Elliott was doing was illegal. Besides, it gives me something to do with my free time.”

“You should be trying to find a husband.” Sophia said plainly. Esther looked over at Clara. Sophia looked at them. “Both of you should be finding a husband, instead of doing whatever it is you are doing.”

“Sophia, women work these days. They don’t sit at home with a bunch of kids.”

“No one is saying you need to have a bunch of kids. It’s just unusual for a woman to be a certain age without any prospects.” Sophia gave Esther a harder look. “Especially at your age.”

Esther let out a breath. “Well, I can’t find a husband taking tea with my aunt. I shall go cruise the streets and see if I can find a homeless man looking for work.” Esther gave Sophia a diabolical smile as she left. She missed the amused look Clara gave to Sophia’s distressed look.

Esther let out an exasperated sigh as she sat behind the wheel. She remembered why she did not like to visit Aunt Denham. If she only knew that most respectable men went running for the hills because of Edward, she would understand her situation. The evening was young. She cranked up the radio and decided to drive around.

Tom walked into the bar. “Ah, the great projector himself.” They all greeted Tom.

“Come sit down, I will pour you a drink.” Sidney held out the chair to him. Tom looked at his friends.

“I’m glad to see you all here. I got a call from the distributor. The trucks should be rolling in on Monday.”

“Good, that’s earlier than predicted.”

“Yes, Mr. Stringer assures me that the shelving will be up this weekend. Now, if I can get some activities planned for Mrs. Denham, perhaps the old lady will calm down.” They let out a little chuckle.

“I don’t suppose you have thought of anything. I am having lunch with her on Sunday. I would like to tell her something.”

“Don’t worry Tom. We will have something for you to present.”

Tom seemed to relax. “Thank you, brother. That’s all I ask.” He took a little sip and left.

Babington and Crowe chuckled at him. “He’s wound up so tight I feel sorry for Mary.” Babington commented.

Sidney took a deep breath. “Yes, well, I guess I should go pester Miss Heywood since time is of the essence.” He looked at Charles. “I suppose you are coming?”

Crowe looked at them both and rolled his eyes. “Both of you abandoning ship?” A movement at the side entrance caught his eye. “Never mind, I think I shall go join the ladies at the bar.” Charles turned to find Clara and some of her friends entered and were taking seats at the bar.


	17. Attempt Number Two

Sidney knocked on the door with a stack of books. It seemed like a good cover story as any. Charles had some as well.

“I don’t think anyone is home.” Charles said disappointingly. Sidney was debating on if he should leave the books or take them back to Mary. They went to turn towards the car   
when they heard Esther’s car approaching quickly.

Esther had picked up Charlotte for a ride. Well, a practice run or two on the strip. Esther had locked up the gate and drove the side street back to the house. They were both laughing as she took the corner a little too fast going in the driveway. Esther had to quickly compensate for the car sitting in the middle of the driveway that should not have been there. The Camaro came to a halt barely an inch to spare of the other car.

“Good lord. Who is parked in the middle of the driveway?” Esther looked over at Charlotte. “You okay?”

Charlotte was laughing though. “No wonder you enjoy this so much.” Esther looked back over her shoulder to see Sidney and Babington standing closer to the house.

“Oh, it seems your knight in shining armor is here.” Esther quipped to Charlotte. Esther rolled down her window. “Which one of you is,” she wanted to use some choice words here, “parked in the middle of my driveway?” Charles gave her a beaming smile to which she rolled her eyes. “Can you move it Babington or are you trying to sabotage the race?”

“It will be my pleasure Miss Denham.” Charles handed his stack of books to Sidney and did just that.

The cars parked close to the garage, the four of them made their way into the house.

“Are those the Sanditon books?” Charlotte asked excitedly.

“Yes, I hope you don’t mind me dropping them off unannounced.” Sidney gave her a smile. Charlotte felt butterflies in her stomach.

“We don’t mind, do we Esther?” 

Esther gave her a look. “No, I just love it when people just show up at my door.” She commented as she put the keys in a basket on the kitchen island. “It’s like a party, but I see they only brought you books. I will try to contain my enthusiasm.”

Sidney put the books on the table where Charlotte had parked herself. “I actually had an ulterior motive for showing up.” Sidney sat down while Charles was not sure what to do, but then parked himself at the kitchen island.

Esther let out a little huff as she got in the refrigerator, while internally thinking ‘big surprise.’ She got a bottle of water out for Charlotte and herself. Esther turned around to find them sitting. “I take it you are staying for dinner.”

“Well, this night is getting better already Sidney.” He smiled at her before glancing over at Sidney.

Esther looked at Charlotte who just shrugged her shoulders but gave her a shy smile. Esther let out a breath. “Fine, but don’t be expecting any grand five-star cooking unless you are cooking it.” It was a good thing she had gotten a few groceries before her niece and nephew were coming into town.

Sidney could not pass up the easy opportunity to put Charles on the spot. “I do believe Charles knows his way around a kitchen. He should be able to help.” He gave Charles a big smile when Esther was not looking. Esther caught Charles giving Sidney an eye roll.

Deciding on a course, Charles found himself chopping things to make salads and stuff to go in the main course. Charlotte had told Sidney how to get the music on and where to find the liquor cabinet if they were inclined for something to drink.

“This is quite a selection Esther.” Sidney said as he looked to see what she had.

“They belong to my brother. It is all the same to me. The beer is in the frig.” Esther was concentrating on getting the pasta bake together and not concerning herself on what they were drinking.

“And just where is this brother?” It was an innocent enough question Charles asked looking at the photos that were on the wall.

Esther had to catch herself before she said something she should not have. “In London.” She really did not feel like discussing her life story with two new acquaintances, even if Charlotte was already relaxed with them. Waiting for dinner to get done, Esther sat down at the table. “So, just what was this ulterior motive?” She looked at Sidney. He went on to discuss Mrs. Denham’s visit and Tom’s lunch on Sunday needing something positive to take with him. 

“Just what was her problem today? I don’t think I’ve seen her quite that,” Babington tried to look for a good word for it that wasn’t offensive, “unhappy?”

Esther gave him a look, “just the usual family drama. Nothing really to do with the store.”

“Well, Tom seems to think it was everything to do with the store.” Sidney replied as a matter of fact.

“Listen, I can’t help the way she talks to people. She’s a little too old to be changing her ways now.” Esther got up to read a text message on her phone while checking on the dinner in the oven. 

It was a long message and apparent one of interest as she stayed in the kitchen to read it. Charles observed her. Esther read the message from Denny twice. She put the phone back in her pocket while she got the rest of dinner assembled. He continued to observe her as it seemed she had gotten reserved after the message.

After dinner concluded and kitchen cleaned, Sidney and Charlotte with Charles sat around the table and discussed the various ideas about the team building exercises and something to plan with the community. Esther had dismissed herself outside to the garage to work on the car.

She had the car on the lift, draining its fluids when Charles walked out. He glanced around the well-appointed garage and had to admit to himself, he was a little jealous. It was very top of the line. “Charlotte thought you might want a bottle of water.” He handed her a peace offering. She was wearing shop overalls. He found it a very flattering look on her.

“Thanks.” She knew very well Charlotte did not, as the garage had its own frig where water and pop was normally kept, but she did not call him out on it.

“Do you always do this much prepping before a race?” Charles looked at the car then back to her.

Esther sat down on a barstool next to the computer looking at some readings that she had done the other day. “Not really for what tomorrow is. If it were for a race in London, it would be a whole week worth of prepping.”

“And just what should I expect tomorrow?”

She glanced over at him. He was going to get his backside handed to him tomorrow. She gave him a neutral look. “Babington, are you telling me you not ever put any of your cars on a track?”

Charles gave her a shy smile. She was perceptive. “I would say I have not done any races, but I’ve given them a go.”

“So, you are asking me to give you insider information?”

“Well, if I have to work my way up from the bottom, it wouldn’t hurt.” Esther wished he would stop looking at her like that. He was giving her one of those damn smoldering looks again. He was a little too close for comfort as well. She got off the barstool to lower the car back down after she put the plugs back in.

Charlotte scribbled notes away as her and Sidney continued to plan things out through the various ideas they had come up with. It was amazing how they were getting along. Charlotte got up and went to the more comfortable couch.

They even talked about his nieces and nephews. It led their conversation back to Charlotte’s family. “You have ten siblings?” Sidney asked dumbfoundedly.

Charlotte laughed. “Yes, just another reason why they were happy to send me out in the world.” He then began to question her about how she liked the uni in London if she lived in the dorms and what she planned on doing after she graduated. “I haven’t really thought about it all that much. I will probably move back in the dorms since I am likely not to have a car by the first semester. Esther works from home and I would hate to ask her for a ride all the time. It’s bad enough as it is.”

“So, Esther is moonlighting? What other job does she have?” Sidney wondered if she had been working at the club that night Edward was gambling.

Charlotte gave him a funny look but then remembered he did not know she really was not working for the store. “I wouldn’t call it moonlighting. She’s a professor at the uni.”

Sidney coughed almost choking on his beer. “A professor at the uni in London?”

Charlotte got a frown between her eyebrows. “Yes, is that surprising?”

It will be for Charles. His mother was the chancellor of the university. “I guess I can’t see Red being a professor.”

“She has been for some time. Her last year was all online though. I believe she’s supposed to actually have some classes on campus this fall.”

“And just what does she teach?”

“Oh, a variety of things. She double majors in all her degrees, including her doctorate. Before her parents died, she was on track for finance and accounting. Her father wanted someone more knowledgeable in the family business. When her parents died, she kind of lost interest for a moment and did some web design and graphic design. After Elliott died, he was her oldest brother, Mrs. Denham had brought her back to something more traditional in business. When she gone back, she just finished all the degrees at once. She is smart. She was taking college classes when she was a freshman in high school.”

“I’m guess I didn’t realize; I mean I” whatever he was trying to say, it was coming out badly. “I didn’t know she was so capable.” Although, now on reflection, some of her conversation points were making more sense.

“Why, because she is a young woman or until now you thought her frivolous?”

“A little of both I dare say. The both of you have been really opened my eyes the last few days.” Charlotte was not sure but that sounded an awful lot like a compliment and coming from Sidney Parker, it must have taken a lot for him to admit such a thing out loud.

Crowe bought Clara and her friends around. He was glad to find out her friends were only going to be there for a minute before they had to leave to return to London.

“Miss Brereton, are you still mad at me?” He asked after they left.

She raised her eyebrow at him. “Mr. Crowe, while I thank you for buying a round for my friends and I, I hardly believe it suffices as a heartful apology.”

“A heartful apology?”

She squinted her eyes at him. “Yes. You have grievously accused my cousin of impropriate behavior. Esther would never do such a thing. It would go against everything she teaches.”

He cut her off, “everything she teaches?” His tone was condescending.

“Yes, she’s a professor at the uni in London for human resources. All her classes revolve around discrimination, business laws and harassment. She is considered a top instructor, even for such a young professor. Her classes are always overbooked and have been known to have waiting lists.”

He studied her. “You are being serious?”

Clara shake her head and turned to leave. He lightly grabbed her by the arm. He did not know if the amount of alcohol were, he consumed so far, or the disappointed look on her face, he just knew he could not let her leave being angry with him. In the morning, he would try to figure out just what happened, but now, he knew he had to stop her.

“Please,” he spoke softly, “forgive me.” She turned to restudy him, looking at him to determine whether it was a sincere apology or not.

“Mr. Crowe, it is not me you owe an apology to. It is my cousin!”

“Well, then, take me to her and I shall waste no more time Miss Brereton.”

Clara had almost wanted to laugh now, but his expression was honest. For some reason, whatever it truly was, he decided it had to be done tonight and it had to be done now. 

“Very well.” Clara turned and missed the mixed expression on his face. Crowe put money down at the bar and out he followed.

Clara had wanted to text Esther to warn her she was coming over with Mr. Crowe, but unfortunately her phone had died on the way to the bar. Esther did not like unexpectant visitors. It would always rattle her usual calm mojo. Clara could only attribute it to the times when the police officers had shown up to tell her of a death of someone she loved.

“Are you drunk Mr. Crowe?”

He gave her a smile. “No more than usual Miss Brereton. None to worry, I am able to keep my wits about me.”

“I hope so, otherwise she will likely eat you alive,” she paused knowing how Esther’s temper could flare so quickly, “like a snack and then regurgitate you so she can enjoy the torment again.” The last time she had done that, Clara had just found out she was pregnant. It was Esther who came upon them when Edward had his friends claim that they had romped around with her just as much as the next guy. Esther had let loose on Edward and his friends. Edward did not talk to her for months after that. The rift had caused them to lose their potential sponsor to keep them in professional racing. Clara had been mortified to cost her so much, but Esther just shrugged her shoulders and told her she had done her a favor.

Charlotte let out a giggle. “Coming from you, I imagine that is the greatest compliment imaginable.”

He gave her an open smile. “I am not such a boar Esther would make me out to be.”

Charlotte got serious. “She has said no such thing about you. In fact, she was impressed with your training.”

“She was barely in class!”

“She had me record it when she wasn’t there. That was one of the reasons I got irritated with Mr. Mulligan that one day. He was talking so much I was afraid all she was going to hear was him talking. She’s read your service booklet and has made several comments to me about it.”

He was taken back at that. “I guess I owe her an apology then.”

Charlotte laughed. “No worries. She does not get offended as easily as you would think. In fact, sometimes”

“Sometimes what?”

Charlotte smiled at him. “Sometimes she does things to see what type of reaction she gets.”

“You mean like pretend some city code got violated so she could put someone in a situation where they thought she was filing a sexual harassment claim?” Sidney was not sure if he should be offended for Charles sake or if that whole situation was humorous now looking back at it.

“I was thinking about her parking in Mr. Babington’s parking spot but, I can totally see her doing something like that as well.”

“Really? Should I be upset for my friend Charlotte? It caused him a little bit of distress and lord knows he’s under enough as it is.”

Charlotte was smiling at him and he found it unnerving. He forgot he should be offended. “I would say that would depend on how Babington is fairing outside.” He could not help but laugh. Indeed, he knew Babington was smitten with Esther and was undoubtedly pressing his suit. When Charles wanted something, he rarely gave up a pursuit.

“Crowe you have the absolute worst timing ever.” Babington quipped as he drove the trio home.

Sidney looked at Babington, “Did I miss something?”

Crowe rolled his eyes as he laid across the backseat feeling the effects of a few too many drinks.

Babington let out an angry breath. They had been talking, getting along well and he finally got the nerve to push his suit again. Then, it all went down in a blaze of glory as Clara drove in the driveway bringing Crowe in tow. Crowe had jumped out of the car, hell bent on apologizing for something and completely missed judged the situation he walked into. The moment was lost as he endured listening to his friend talk nonsense to Esther.

After what seemed like an eternity, but only really a few minutes, Crowe ceremoniously lost his dinner. Luckily, in a nearby bush outside the garage. After that, they had gone back inside the house where Babington collected Parker, who had seemed to be sitting awfully close to Charlotte upon reflection, and it was called a night.

Babington just shook his head and muttered underneath his breath. “It’s fine.” He finally said. It was not like she was going to ask him to stay anyway despite his deepest wishes.   
Not that he would have pressed his suit that far tonight, but he could not deny his attraction to her. “Look, it’s late. I’ll just see you all in the morning.” Babington did not even wait for them to follow him in.

Sidney watched his friend walk away. He had not really seen Babington that frustrated since well his first year in college when they went to Robert Maudsley’s masque party. Babington had taken to follow some girl around that he was convinced she was the one. Unfortunately for Babington, he was not the only one with that point of view as he found her and the other guy in some compromising position in a spare room. Caroline Bingley, he had to admit, was even with her air of superiority. She had been young, too young to drink which is probably why she had gotten herself in that position to start with. Last he heard; she had gotten quickly married to whom he presumed was the guy who knocked her up.

Sidney helped Crowe into his room where he threw him down on the bed where he curled up with a pillow and passed out. Walking back to his own room, he took a moment to text Charlotte for a few minutes. Lucky for him, his position within the company was a paid consultant like Crowe’s, so he did not have any of the same rules as Charles with corporate.

He had become increasingly aware of his attraction to her as they sat on the couch. He had almost abandoned all his rational thoughts to maintain his professionalism to kiss her. 

Just as the thought occurred to him though, Crowe’s obnoxious behavior had come loudly trampling through the doorway when they all came back into the house. Back to reality, he sent her a text thanking her for all the suggestions and help. He ended the last goodnight text with an emoji. He was not sure how he had gotten all giddy so quickly, but he tried not to dwell on it.


	18. Attainable Goals

James walked around the store. He had called Mrs. Campion in London to see if she could wrangle some extra help for the weekend. He had hoped to take Charlotte out to dinner this weekend. He only had been able to talk to her briefly over the last few days.

Fred had given him quite the teasing over the last few days telling him he better step up his game as he had caught her looking over at Mr. Parker. Then, there was Mulligan who seemed to follow her quite a bit as well. He had heard Mulligan had been taking bets about how many of the ladies he could get with before the store opened. He wanted to talk to someone about that, but he did not know who. Until he saw Charlotte’s friend giving him a hard time. Esther was someone that had been paying attention to the guy and not in the romantic sort of way. She seemed to know he was not up to any good either.

James spotted Esther as she was dropping Charlotte off early. He quickly walked up to them as she was helping Charlotte get settled at the table. “Hey! The both of you are here early.”

“Good morning James. Esther has some stuff she must take care of today. I am glad you are here. You think you can give me a ride home after work?” He could not believe his luck.

“Absolutely! I would love to.” Charlotte gave him a smile. She turned back towards Esther.

“Alright, problem solved. I’ll see you later then.”

Esther went to walk off and James excused himself to follow her out to the parking lot. “Hey Esther, can I ask you something?”

Esther gave him a pondering look as she stood near her car. “What would that be?”

“It’s just that well, I heard Mulligan saying some stuff the other day and I didn’t know who to really talk to about it. I don’t exactly work for the company and all.”

Esther stood still for a moment and then stepped close to him. Speaking low, she asked him to talk about what he heard. She let him speak his mind thoroughly and did not interrupt him. At the end, she had placed her hand on his upper arm and reassured him, she would make sure the right people were informed.

Relieved, he thanked her and went back to work.

Charles had a fitful night replaying the conversation in the garage through his head. Of course, in his version, Crowe had not made his madman appearance, and the rest of the night had ended with an incredibly happy ending for both parties involved.

Tonight at least he would spend the evening with her. Of course, her club friends would probably surround her excessively. Babington let out a sigh. Ducky would be there, he was sure. He remembered how he had talked to her in her ear that night at the car hop and put his hand who knew where. She had not batted an eye about it.

Ralph was not too keen on the guy, but that did not mean she was not. He just hoped it was nothing serious. He had not really asked if she was seeing anyone. He just assumed she was not. She had gotten reserved during dinner after she read some sort of text message. Out in the garage though, she was back to her witty self. He could not remember a time he had such lively banter with a lady. Crowe and Parker, it was a given as they had been friends for so long.

He realized he was glaring at Crowe again this morning as he made it to the breakfast table. “Well Crowe I hope you are able to keep your breakfast down this morning.”

“Trust me. I have everything in complete control.” Crowe had woken up with a slight headache. Last night had gotten wild after about an hour of being dropped in bed. The problem was he did not know if he had dreamed it all or if Clara had shown up for a bit. “But if a guy can ask without getting his head bit off, can someone tell me just what the story is?”

Babington looked at him in disbelief. Crowe was one who always drank, caroused and made an ass of himself. Normally, Babington would just laugh at his friend or with his friend, depending on the situation. However, as he had ruined a perfectly good moment with Esther, he was not happy with him now. “Which part? The part where you were at the bar with Clara and her friends or the part where you made a complete ass of yourself and ruined a good thing I had going on?”

Crowe took a drink of his orange juice and gave him a little huff. “Oh, come one. It wasn’t like you were shagging her up against the car.” Crowe studied him. “Or was that your intention?” Sidney just sat back and ate his toast.

Charles gave him a disgusted look. “No, I wasn’t going to shag her against the car.”

Crowe let out a glee laugh, “but you were thinking about it weren’t you?” Charles could not help but flush with embarrassment. They knew him a little too well to know the thought had crossed his mind.

Sidney let out a little laugh. “I guess then Crowe you believe Babington owes you a moment of thanks that you saved him from embarrassing himself from acting ungentlemanly.” He looked at Babington. 

“I should say so.” Crowe quipped. “Although, I highly doubt he would have made a homerun.” His headache gone; he was back in full tease mode.

He looked at his friends. He wanted to stay mad but in the end he could just laugh. “At least I would have been able to. You couldn’t even stand straight let alone operate machinery.” Back to normal, the friends laughed and ate breakfast before heading into work.

They pulled into the parking lot. He watched as she stood close to James. A little too close for his liking, especially when she put her hand on his arm. A feeling of jealously flashed in his mind. Sidney and Crowe walked into the store without him.

He looked at her. “Skipping another day of work?” His tone was a little agitated. This was not going how he wanted. He wanted to kiss her; the thought betrayed his body language as his eyes dropped to her lips. He had been so close last night.

She gave him a perplexed look. “Not at all.” Her voice was soft. She needed to make a quick run. She had not been properly prepared. Last night had taken her off guard for someone usually prepared. Luckily, Crowe had shown up when he did and prevented her from acting so irrationally. Tonight, she would be on go with no stop from the time work was over until the last race concluded. She would not have time to get prepared. She could not believe she had such wild thoughts, but they had been there last night.

The space between them was tense. It did not help as employees arrived and greeted them as they tried to have a conversation. “Esther,” his voice was low and quiet, reserved even.

“Mr. Babington!” Tom called out towards him. Babington let out a sigh. It would seem they would be interrupted again. He gave her a look before he turned to address Tom. 

Tom pulled him inside the building. Tom kept him h the morning hours, between talking about Charlotte’s ideas, to walking around the building with James. He had glanced at her a few times, but she always seemed to be not looking his way.

Lunchtime rolled around. He had looked for her again but could not find her. Her car was still in the lot, but she was not there. It seemed like fate was determined to keep them apart. Parker and Crowe had conveniently disappeared with Charlotte and Clara, probably assuming he had done the same with Esther. A random thought was maybe she had gone outside like the other day.

He found her. She was sitting at the table, oddly enough, going through Parker’s material. “Trying to get brownie points with the instructor?” He sat down across from her.

She tilted her head sideways a bit and laughed briefly. “Not at all, I can assure you.”

He glanced at her. “Is my company that boring Miss Denham or is there some state secret you are working on?”

“Sidney said something, and I just wanted to jot down a note so I can look at it later. That is all.”

“Very studious of you. Can I ask you something?”

She closed the book. “What is that?” She took a drink of her water.

It had been weighing slightly on his mind since this morning. “What was James talking to you about this morning?”

Well, that was not what she had expected him to ask. “He heard Mulligan was taking some bets, but he wasn’t sure who he needed to talk to.” Charles had gotten slightly agitated until he realized the three of them were not much better. “Not much can be done though since I haven’t actually heard of him harassing anyone.”

“What about Charlotte?”

“Charlotte’s not the kind to go file a complaint.”

“And you are?”

She studied him. “You could say I’m familiar with the process.” A lot of them, she mused to herself. “Why? Is there some complaint I should be filing?”

Would now be a good time to be honest? He looked at her. “Sometimes, things can be misconstrued.”

“That would be why there is a process to determine if there was any wrongdoing.” She answered quick trying to figure out where this conversation was going.

“Sometimes, guys just like to talk.” Was he honestly defending Mulligan’s behavior or was he implying something else?

Her human resources senses were tingling. “Doesn’t make it alright none the less.”

“No, I suppose not.” He turned his gaze from her. This was not going like he wanted. Her response though made him question her behavior. He looked at her again and tilted his head towards her. “Neither does acting like a complaint is going to be filed for something that was clearly meant to be misconstrued.”

She gave him a neutral look. “Whatever are you implying Babington?”

“You know exactly what I’m talking about.”

“So, you are saying I’m calling the kettle black?” For once in a long time, she had to think about that one. A look at the situation that was not going to get done today anyway.   
“You might be right about that, but I wouldn’t want to be in agreement with you too much too soon.”

“No, whatever you must do, you must guard against that. You have your reputation to consider.” Yes, her mentor might agree with him on that. At the very least, the conversation had gotten back to the banter of last night. Charles found himself relaxing again. “How come you aren’t eating?”

“I don’t ever eat before a race.”

“Why not?”

“I was traumatized on my first race. I was so nervous, and my mother had insisted I eat everything on my plate. Let me just say it is an experience I don’t particularly care to repeat.”

He raised his eyebrow towards her, “so you are nervous about losing tonight?”

She let out a breath through her nose in disbelief. “Why would I be nervous about losing?”

“You sound fairly confident. I don’t suppose you want to place a wager?”

“Against you?”

“Why not?”

“Planning on taking all the spots from the bottom then?”

“Unlike you I not fairly confidant, I am sure of my success.”

“That’s a bold statement.” Yes, it is, but he intended to win.

“So, you are saying I should set my sights on something more attainable?”

“Let me see. You are racing in a club against unknown competitors in a car that has not had a proper shake down. You expect no problems and will take all ten spots in one night.” She looked at him. “Don’t get me wrong, we all have our delusions of grandeur, but sometimes it’s a little better to break things down into attainable goals.”

“You sound like a college professor I know.” His mother would say the same damn thing.

“Should I take that as a compliment?”

He smiled at her. “Absolutely Miss Denham.” He leaned forward with his arms folded on the table with a gleam in his eye. “So, about this bet.”


	19. Race Prepping

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shout out to my followers on AO3: Rosie, Heather, Jane, Miss Mickie!, Landito, Benben15, Arianeb1967, Gloria, Face, ChubbyChickADee, Romanticmum, Cynthia, DianaC and all the others leaving kudos/guest commenters

Clara and Charlotte sat across from each other. Clara had managed to get Mrs. Denham to borrow a car for the day. “I was thinking about going out tonight. What are your plans?”

Charlotte smiled at her. “I’m going to watch Esther race.”

“Esther is racing?”

Charlotte gave her a puzzled look. “Yes, why is she not supposed to?”

“No, it’s just well, it seemed to lost appeal after her brother died.”

“I think she just wants something to do for the summer.” Clara let out a laugh. “Is that funny?”

After Clara caught her breath, she answered. “It’s just her aunt is wanting her to settle down. Both of us actually, although I don’t know why she’s concerned about me.”

“Do you want to settle down?” Charlotte asked absent.

Clara let out a little huff and her face turn sad. “There was a time when I thought that’s what I wanted, but it turned out for naught. It was just a game that I got sucked into. A game that had consequences I was not prepared for.” She wiped a little tear from her eye thinking about her child being raised by someone else. “Anyway, it would be nice to have someone around to do things with. You know maybe just a regular beau. What about you?”

Charlotte laughed. “I didn’t come to Sanditon to find a husband. Besides, I still have two more years of college.”

“There’s no rule that says you have to finish college before you settle down.”

“I don’t know Clara. It seems like relationships suck up a lot of time. I take full class loads and work part time. I couldn’t imagine adding a relationship on top of that.”

Clara gave her a wink. “As Aunt Denham would say, that’s why you marry well. Then you could still go to college but wouldn’t have to work!”

Charlotte laughed at her. “A good marriage should be based on mutual love and affection, not the checkbook Clara.”

“Maybe, but as the options are limited, I guess I won’t have to worry about it.” They finished their lunch and headed back to work.

Sidney looked at Crowe. “So, what exactly happened last night, start from when we left.” Crowe had been acting a little differently today. Sidney found him watching Clara quite a bit.

“I bought drinks for Clara and her friends. They left and then I, we came over.”

Sidney gave him a look. “There’s a lot missing from the bar to showing up randomly.”

“I didn’t know it was a crime to show up where my friends were at.”

“It’s not. I’m simply curious as to how you arrived with Clara in tow.”

“That’s simple. I asked.”

“Really? I thought she was mad at you.”

“Women generally stay mad at you, not me Parker.”

“So basically, you were groveling at her feet.”

Crowe got quiet. “I’m not really what sure what happened to me Parker. One minute I was giddy as all get out and the next, I was begging for forgiveness. She basically said I owed Esther an apology and I insisted I did it right then and there.”

“You really must have been drunk.”

“Oh, to be sure Parker, I was. I empty my contents, quite terribly I might add, after I had begged for Esther to forgive my rude comments.”

Sidney raised his eyebrow. “And just what did you say to Miss Denham?”

“The usual. I accused her of setting Babington up for a harassment claim because Mulligan turned her down. It was quite a shock to hear she’s a professor at the uni.”

“Wait, what?” Sidney forgot Charlotte said something about it last night.

“Clara says she’s a professor at the uni. Teaches business law, discrimination and stuff about harassment.”

“What is she doing in our store if she’s a professor?”

“I don’t know. Moonlighting, maybe?”

Sidney thought about it. “Maybe.” They finished lunch and went back to work.

“Where did you disappear to at lunch?” Clara asked as she took a moment to sit next to Esther while everyone was still filtering in. Charlotte sitting next to her.

“I just sat outside. I wanted to go through some notes.”

“You know school is out for summer.”

“Maybe for the younger kids. I have got a couple of conferences this summer. I have to do continuing education regarding my job.”

“Sounds very droll.”

“I’m sure they would be to you. I enjoy my job, well most of it anyway. Some of the young students tend to grate me the wrong way when you can tell they clearly did not do the reading material.”

“Have you seen Crowe?”

“No, I thought you were at lunch with him.”

“No, Charlotte and I went out for a bite. What about Babington?”

Esther looked at her. “What about Babington?”

“Oh, come on Esther. The guy was practically shagging you in the garage.”

“Esther!” Charlotte exclaimed.

“There was no shagging going on in the garage.” Esther looked at Charlotte first before back at Clara. “I was quite present. I think I would remember.” Esther stood up. “I would love to spend the rest of the afternoon with you, but I’ve got to get stuff at the track ready. I will see you later Char. Clara, you are welcome to come hang out, but you probably won’t like it much.” Esther walked out the door, passing Crowe and Sidney on her way out.

Clara looked at Charlotte. “Well, I was there too and let me tell you Charlotte, had I not shown up, there would have been a whole lot of shagging going on. You could feel the sexual tension between them.” Clara let out a sigh. “I miss those days.”

Charlotte blushed a little. “You aren’t exactly out to pasture Clara.”

“No, but when you connect with someone like that, there’s just something about that.”

“There’s more than just physical attraction Clara.”

Clara let out a sigh. “Yeah, I know. I just learned that lesson a little too late. Esther though, just from what I know about him, has got the package deal. I just hope she realizes it.” Clara caught the look that Charlotte gave her. “She’s had a rough time in the love department. She’s not about to make it easy.”

Edward looked at the four walls within his apartment. When he was arrested, he reached out to the only person he knew would bail him out. Mr. Beecroft was granted entry to Edward’s posh apartment on the trendy side of London.

“Mr. Beecroft, I was not expecting you so soon.”

Mr. Beecroft looked at him. “I’m a businessman, not a philanthropist Mr. Denham. I thought you were aware of that.”

“Yes, well, as I have been unable to drive, not to mention Esther has my car.”

“The car that you said was going to be collateral for this little arrangement?”

“No worries Mr. Beecroft, the car isn’t far. She went to Sanditon. I would go retrieve it myself, but as you know I can’t drive.”

Mr. Beecroft smiled dangerously at him. “Well, I haven’t had a trip out of town for a bit. I would love to go see your sister.”

“Very well. I will make the necessary arrangements with my probation officer and we will go make a trip. I will contact you when I’ve been cleared to depart.”  
Mr. Beecroft looked at him. “Don’t take too long Edward. You’ll find I am not a patient man when it comes to returns on my investments.”

Edward watched Beecroft leave with a couple of his henchmen. It was bad enough he already had a running tab at the Lion’s Den, but compiled with his bail bond, he needed some additional cash besides the car to get out of his current hole.

The trust money was gone that had been left inside the Denham Racing Team, first for Elliott, then Esther and himself. Esther had been easy enough to sign over her portion of the sum. She was young and naïve. So, easily led down a path. All he had to do was tell her how much he loved her and needed her. Clara had been a thorn on his side. A good bit of fun as well. Until she had gone and tried to permanently attach herself to him and the money. 

She had upset the applecart and caused the rift between himself and Esther. Now, Esther had extraordinarily little to do with him. No doubt she was in Sanditon poisoning their aunt with lies to keep that money to herself. Well, if he was going to Sanditon, he was going to make sure Aunt Denham knew exactly what Esther was up to. He was feeling good about his trip with Beecroft.

A phone call to Miss Georgianna Lambe and he was granted a pass to leave town. She was another thorn on his side. Always acting superior just because she had money. He had tried to seducer her the first time he was on probation. He would have gotten away with it too, if it had not been for the interference of Otis Molyneaux who had been her boyfriend at the time. He had seen him a few times at the club. Apparently, Miss Lambe must have found out about his little gambling habit and sent him packing.

Additional arrangements made; they would soon be spending a few days in Sanditon. Beecroft always did have a thing for Esther. Maybe he would suggest to Beecroft how to get the rest of the money through Esther. She could use a good run down. It was doubtful she had any boyfriend. Beecroft was attractive for a man and charming when he wanted to be. Edward poured himself a drink and went to go back a bag. It was going to be an entertaining weekend to say the least.

Charles looked at the clock after lunch every few moments so much that Tom was beginning to think something was seriously wrong with him. “Mr. Babington, did you hear me?”

“I’m sorry Tom, what were you saying?”

“My lunch on Sunday with Mrs. Denham. She has invited your management staff along with a few others. I did not know if there was anyone that you wanted to invite from   
corporate or if there was anyone special from London you particularly care to invite. I’m afraid I don’t think I’ve ever asked you about your family as I am always either talking about mine or standing next to them.”

Charles smiled, “I’m sure Sidney and Crowe would love an entertaining afternoon with Mrs. Denham.” Most likely not, but he would drag them anyway. “And I can’t think of anyone from London that I would care to invite.” Since she is already in town he mused internally.

“Well, she said it is nothing fancy, she’s thinking of maybe a BBQ since it is summer.”

“Sounds like quite the party then.” He looked at the clock again to his disappointment had only been a half hour since lunch.

“Is there somewhere pressing you would like to be? I’ve noticed you keep glancing at the clock, or do you have another appointment that I am keeping you from?”

Charles flushed a little as if he had gotten caught stealing cookies from the cookie jar. “I’m afraid today can’t go by quick enough. I have some weekend plans that I am looking forward to.”

Tom smiled widely at him. “Oh splendid. Must involve a young lady if I don’t presume too much.”

“Well, I don’t want to put the cart before the horse Tom. Let us just say I’m interested in seeing where it goes.”

He had heeded just slightly her opinion that he would not be able to climb all the way to the top of the race list. Not on his first race anyway. So, he had compromised with himself. If he made it to at least the top five, she would go on a date with him. He had to explain she needed to go see Mickie about the paperwork since he was management and the company’s policy about dating. 

If he did not make it, well he was willing to pay up any way she wanted. She had been a little mused by that comment. She said something about him thinking he was going to make it so far up the list. He had tried not to get his feelings hurt after all; a prize easily won has no real worth. He still forgot to ask what her actual job was in the store, not that it really mattered. 

Why was this day just dragging, he asked himself as he took another look at the clock?

Esther met Mr. Bennett at the gate. They ran through the lights and timing camera to make sure it was all in working order. The safety crew would be there in a few hours. Mr. Bennett and she made sure there was water in the coolers by the starting line for the team workers helping. Esther forgot how much work it was to just do a small race. Not that she minded, it was a change in pace in her life that she knew she longed for.

Mr. Bennett was a friendly fellow. He had been a good mentor to her own father when he had gotten himself into racing. His five daughters were all a good sort of girls, except per chance Lydia who had gotten involved with a scoundrel as a teenager. Esther had not seen him in so long, she asked about them.

“Oh, my dear girl, three of them are now married. Can you believe it? Jane married a Mr. Bingley; he is a likeable guy in project management for a big developer. Lizzy married a Mr. Darcy who is a financial consultant. You can imagine Mrs. Bennett’s delight when both married so well. Lydia married that George Wickham fellow, but they separated earlier this year. The divorce is not final yet.”

“I did wonder why George was working for my aunt.”

“Yes, well, there’s not much to be said about that sad case. Kitty starts trade school in the fall. She wants to be a fashion designer. Mary is still ever my book worm and still anti-social. She is finishing high school online. What about you? Lydia was sure you were going to run off with Captain Denny. You know she fancied him at one point.”

Esther let out a laugh. “Yes, we were quite the pair for some time. However, we just grew apart and he decided with his last deployment that we go our separate ways.”

“Certainly, there is some other fine gentlemen to replace the dashing Captain Denny.”

Esther let out a light breath. “I don’t know Mr. Bennett. Denny was a pretty high standard. As you are aware, I don’t exactly just follow along with the norms.”

“I know your teenage years have been a little rough for you, but I would imagine the right guy should come along sooner or later.”

“I don’t know if I will hold my breath for that.”

He gave her a smile. “I know, it’s hard to take advice form an old married guy, but the good ones are out there like fish. Sometimes, you might get a shark or two, but the other far outnumber them.”

“Maybe I have been swimming in the wrong water.” She gave him a polite smile.

Mr. Bennett laughed, “that’s the spirit.” They finished with the track set up. Soon, the Sanditon Speed Squad would start showing up, no doubt followed by all sorts of chaos.


	20. The Race

The afternoon class concluded. Sidney went to put his stuff away for the weekend. Next week, they would all be doing departmental training. He spied Stringer helping Charlotte up and felt the sting of jealously as they were laughing and talking freely.

“What’s the matter old friend?” Charles had walked up on him staring at them. “They do make quite a striking pair do they not?”

“I don’t think so.” Sidney quipped back at Babington.

“Well then, what are you waiting for?” Babington could only chuckle as he walked away towards them.

“Ah, Mr. Parker, looks like things are coming along.” James spoke to him as he approached.

“Yes, next week should be very busy.” He looked over to Charlotte. “Miss Heywood, I see Miss Denham wasn’t in class this afternoon. I don’t suppose you need a ride?”

Charlotte smiled politely at him. “James is taking me home. Esther wanted to make sure I had a ride before she left this morning.”

“Very well then.” He hid his disappointment.

“Will you be coming to the track with Arthur?” She asked inquisitively.

Sidney was secretly delighted to be asked. He gave her a smile. “Of course. I will be there to support Babington in his time of need.”

“Alright then. See you later.” He stood there and watch them leave.

“Did the mighty Sidney Parker get turned down?” Crowe walked up on him with glee. “I think Babington owes me some money.”

“Whatever Crowe. Worry about yourself would you.”

“Oh, I’ve already taken care of that.” He flashed him a devilish smile. “Why do you think I was so apt on apologizing to Esther?” Crowe walked off to search for Clara.

Charles found himself nervous. He arranged to meet the Parkers at the track. He pulled up to the gate and was greeted by a young man about high school age. “Visiting or racing?”

“Racing.”

“Pull over that way then.” The kid directed him towards his right. He thought he had showed up early but apparently not early enough. He saw the large group of people congregating around, some of which he recognized from the other night. It did not hurt that some of them were wearing their club vest.

He garnered a few looks until an older guy walked up to him. He was wearing a vest with the name of Chief.

“You must be the one called Suit.” The man was giving him a friendly smile.

Charles sighed. “So, I have been told.”

The man laughed. “Most of everyone is here. Everyone runs down the track for time first. Then, we rack them and stack them. You sure you still want to run? There’s no shame in quitting before you make a fool of yourself.”

Charles laughed as he relaxed as the man spoke to him like a friend. “Not in the least. I’m not a quitter.”

The man clapped him on the back. “Your funeral Suit. Come, let me introduce you to the crew.” Charles was amazed at how friendly most of them had been until he got to the last pair, Ducky and Hairy.

“Well, look who it is Hairy.” Ducky quipped, not caring if Babington hear him or not.

Chief looked at him as he walked him towards to a table sitting up close to the track. “Ignore them.”

“What’s their problem?”

Chief laughed. “Well, for one, they usually sit in the 2nd and 3rd position so they feel cocky that they can talk to anyone however they like, except Red of course. They are perfectly civil to her. Now, Nana has some forms you need to fill out. You know typical ‘this is dangerous kind of things and not being held responsible for any injury’ yada yada yada.”

Charles looked over the standard forms, signed and went back to where Chief was at.

“The good news for you is visitors get timed first. So, there is you and a couple of others. Then, the Squad will go. After you make it to the end of the track, sit there a minute. There will be someone that will write the time on your windshield, so we line you up appropriately. Every race, if you come back,” Chief paused giving him a little humorous look, we rack and stack since not everyone comes due to other commitments. You got anyone coming to hang out with you or are you a single?”

“I’ve got a couple of friends that should be here.”

“Alright, well like I said most of everyone is here. We will probably wait another fifteen or twenty minutes then get to business.”

Chief went to walk off, but Babington asked him one more question. “Where is Red?” The man studied him and got a serious face. 

“The bumble is getting a shake down. She will get here when she gets here.” It had kind of a cryptic tone to it. Babington was not sure what to make of it. Babington text Parker to see where he was. A few minutes later, he met them at a gate between the spectator area and the racing area. Babington was surprised to see Clara.

“Miss Brereton, I was not expecting to see you.”

“It’s Clara. There’s not much else to do in this one-horse town.” They all laughed.

“Arthur, good to see you.”

“I have to admit talking to Charlotte piped my interest. I mean I’ve always known this track was here, but it was kind of off limits you know.”

“Where is Charlotte?” Sidney asked Clara looking around.

“I thought she would be here already.”

Riding up on a golf cart was the person in question, being driven by none other than James Stringer. Babington caught the look on Parker’s face. Charlotte was laughing unrestrained as he weaved around the track. They pulled up close to where they were at.

“Charlotte!” Arthur greeted her loudly and received a happy smile in return.

“Hello Arthur! Are you ready for this?” She had a walkie talkie on her. She used her crutches and found her way to the table where Nana was sitting. James politely inclined his head towards them.

“Sideline personnel be advised.” A voice came over the radio.

“Inbound in five.” Another voice followed. They noticed that there was movement back towards the gate entry. They all looked at each other not really knowing what was going on. Chief came back towards them.

“Well Suit, I hope you are ready to start. You got the first draw of the newcomers.” Chief spoke to Babington.

“What is going on?” Charlotte asked Chief.

The older man smiled at her. “Just typical Denham mayhem.” They could hear a faint sound of an engine, followed by faint siren sound.

“Slow down before you miss your turn.” The first voice was back over the radio. The sound of the engine was getting louder. So were the sirens. 

Charlotte caught the lights flashing. “Look! Over there.” It looked like a high-speed chase in progress along the fence line of the track. There were two police cars following behind the Camaro.

“Slow down, God damn it! Esther Denham, if you don’t slow down, I swear I’m going to cuff you myself.” Taking the turn wide, she drifted around the corner to the entrance and drove to the staging area. One of the cop cars, continued to town and the other one pulled in behind her.

Getting out of the car, she pulled off her helmet and sat it in the driver seat. The police officer got out of his car and they exchanged a few words. Babington looked at his friends wondering if she was about to get arrested. Until they saw the police officer laugh, tapped her on her shoulder and returned to his car. Ducky and Hairy were right up there handing her a bottle of water.

“Hope you are ready.” Chief commented to Babington. “Go get your car.” His friends wished him luck. He watched her as he approached his own car.

She walked towards him. He was studying her in her race suit. “Come to wish me luck?” He teased her.

“I thought you didn’t need luck. If I remember correctly, you have it in the bag.” They were standing facing each other.

He smiled at her. “So, I need to be wishing you luck then?”

“Is this a race or a damn soap opera?” Ducky commented out loud as he walked by. Esther slightly turn her head to watch Ducky walk by. She let out a breath of air through her nose.

She turned to look at Babington. “Don’t say I didn’t warn you.” She gave him a smirk and walked off towards Charlotte. Babington could only laugh as he got in his car. A club member named Sparky, directed him to the start line.

There were about twenty cars all together running. The ten with the best times would be the ones that would pair off with each other. Babington twisted his hands on the top of the steering wheel. He had not thought he would be nervous, but there he was sitting waiting for the light to change to green. He took a deep breath as the lights started lighting up on the tree.

The times for the twenty cars accomplished, the drivers were given a ten-minute break before the race started off. Babington went to go speak with Parker.

“Well, eighth best time isn’t horrible is it?” Parker asked.

“No, I had hoped for a little better, but all things considered, it should be fine.” Babington looked around. “I see Stringer is still here.”

“Yes, please don’t remind me. I’ve got the twitch to punch someone.”

“I know a few people I can nominate.” Babington smiled at him. “Might help me move up the ranks too.”

“Is there some reason you are worried about a good finish?” Sidney looked at him. Babington smiled as he took a drink of water. Sidney laughed. “I don’t want to know.” He watched as Babington went towards the cars.

Clara looked at Crowe, who looked like he wanted to be somewhere else. “Not your type of thing Crowe?”

“I enjoy a good race when the mood suits me.” He gave her a smile.

She lowered her voice. “So just what are you in a mood for?”

He was slightly taken back, but then he smiled at her. “Care to go get a drink Miss Brereton?”

“I thought you never would ask.” They snuck away without saying anything to anyone.

They arrived at the Crowe Bar not too much longer. The bartender gave them their drinks as they sat at the bar top.

“Tell me something Miss Brereton. Just what happened the other day?”

She lowered her eyelashes at him. “I have no idea what you mean.”

He smiled at her as he sat his glass down. He fully intended to jog his memory, and not inebriated this time. “Well, it’s just I have this weird sensation.”

“Maybe you should talk to a doctor about it.” She was smiling at him.

“I would rather talk to you about it.” He leaned in close to her. “Or better yet, you could try to help me remember.” He took a chance and kissed her. He was pleasantly surprised when she was smiling at him when he leaned back. He took her by her hand and off they went to his room.

The racing had started. “This is exciting.” Arthur exclaimed as he sat on a chair near Charlotte. “I can’t say I have ever been this close to any type of action.”

“I just hope everything goes alright. I forgot how nerve racking this could be.” Charlotte had a mixed emotion between excitement and worried about any of the competitors wrecking.

The first round was completed. Babington had come in ninth. He had two more rounds to go down four spots. The top three were the same as predicted: Red, Ducky and Hairy. He watched them from afar. She was more relaxed with them.

“What’s that look for youngin’?” Chief had taken to the new guy. He followed his gaze and let out a laugh. “I wouldn’t mind them. They just like pretty girls who know their way around the track.” 

Babington looked at him. “She seems different with them, more relaxed.”

“Of course. They are boys. Are you a boy or a man?” Chief looked at them. “Boys are boys. They will flirt and fawn over ladies trying to get some. Men though, they represent a rare breed.” He smiled at him. “They still have their boyish qualities, but they know what they want. Sometimes it works out, sometimes it does not. It’s men that break hearts.” Chief left him there and went to go see some of the other members.

“Where are you going?” Crowe asked Clara as she got up and got dressed.

She looked at him in the mirror. “I can’t stay here.”

“Why not?” He was not ready to let her go.

“I will be expected back at home.”

He gave her a perplex look. “Home?”

Clara smiled at him. “Yes, I’m staying with Mrs. Denham. She’s a relative.” Crowe took a deep breath. 

“I was not aware.”

Clara shrugged her shoulders. “It doesn’t really matter but if I don’t show up tonight, I’ll have to hear about it all day tomorrow. Since it is the weekend, I rather not listen to it all weekend.”

“Will I see you this weekend?”

“Do you want to see me this weekend?”

He gave her a charming smile and grabbed her arm to pull her in for a kiss. “Absolutely.”

“I’ll be around. You can call me.”

“I don’t have your number.”

She smiled at him. “I imagine you are smart enough to get it. Didn’t you tell me you were capable of handling all sort of things?” He laughed at her as she walked out.


	21. Can't Keep A Good Guy Down

The race was over. The three rounds were averaged out for the ranking. Ninth, third and sixth places sequentially. Charles let out a light sigh as he walked around. Sixth place. He had been so close. The last run, he had slipped up on the start line. The club members were walking around and congratulating each other. Ducky had made out. He had managed to end up in first place. Apparently, it had been a long time since he had gotten so lucky. Ducky and Hairy were making their rounds celebrating.

Babington went to find Sidney.

“Well, how did you do?”

“Sixth, overall.”

“That’s good right?” Charlotte asked. Babington could only give her a polite smile. “At least you made it on the board. I heard Hairy said he didn’t think you would even make the top ten list.” Babington looked over to where Hairy and Ducky stood.

They were close to Esther and bragging as far as he could tell by their body language. “What happened to Stringer?” He asked looking around.

Parker gave him a big grin when Charlotte was not looking. “Apparently, he had to call it an early night since he’s got work to do tomorrow.” Babington could only give him a little grin in reply.

“Thanks for the reminder.” Arthur commented out loud. “I believe Mary is wanting some help with the kids tomorrow. Charlotte, I do not suppose you would like to help me take the kids to the beach tomorrow? I know it’s kind of last minute and all.”

“I would love to Arthur. Although, I probably won’t get too far.”

Arthur rubbed his forehead. “I forgot! Your crutches.”

Charlotte laughed. “It’s alright. I can help build sandcastles, but you are on your own in the water.”

“Well, I have some free time Arthur. Why don’t I help out as well?” Sidney took the opportunity when he saw it.

“That’s a relief!” They all laughed at him.

Chief walked back over towards Babington. “Well it seems you are full of surprises Suit.”

“Yes, although I don’t know how I ended up getting third place the one round.” Chief smiled at him and held out his hand to shake.

“I got to head back to London for a bit, but it was good to meet you. If you are ever up that way, stop by and see me. You can find me at the uni. I’m the department head for the school of business.”

Charles tilted his head. “I didn’t know you were at the university.”

“Yes, well there are a few of us that are. Professors tend to have hidden talents. I believe you would say it has to do with our thirst for knowledge.”

Babington walked towards Esther again. She had her hood up. “What happened?” He asked as he approached.

She glanced slightly back at him. “Overheated. I guess maybe I should have taken it easy on its shakedown.”

“Do you always go to that extreme on your shakedowns?”

Esther laughed, “no, but it was too easy to get Jester’s guy all riled up. First day on the job. Jester likes to test their nerves the first day.”

“Jester was the guy that followed you in?”

Esther leaned against the car. “Yes, he’s the chief out here as well as my cousin of sorts.”

“I had thought you were going to get arrested.”

Esther shrugged her shoulders but gave him a shy smile. “Well, that would have helped the rankings. I am not too happy about Ducky getting first place. I’m liable to hear about that for a long time.”

“Speaking of rankings, I guess you win our bet.”

She smiled at him, holding back a laugh. “That was never a doubt Babington.”

He was giving her that smoldering look. “Just what did I lose Miss Denham?” Breakfast in bed? A full body massages? An afternoon delight? All the above? There were endless possibilities he had going through his brain.

She let out a light breath. It was pretty obvious what he was hoping. She had time to calm down and think rationally. She was not sure she was ready for a one-night stand. She calmed herself down. “Good question for another day.”

“Esther!” Chief called out towards her. She stepped around him. “I’ll see you Monday or Tuesday, right?”

“I’ll let you know Sunday which day works better. I’ve got something to take care of first.” Chief gave her a smile and glanced over towards Babington.

“Alright then. See you later.” People were starting to filter out of the racetrack, honking as they left.

Ducky walked up to her. “So Red, never thought this day was going to happen.” He was smiling brightly at her.

She shook her head. “Well, not likely to happen again so don’t get used to it.”

“Group of us heading over to Sam’s. You come?” He smiled flirtatiously at her.

“No, I got to lock up and have an early day tomorrow.”

Babington was close by listening. He was not about to let Ducky have an opportunity. “I can help.” Babington said quickly.

She glanced back towards him.

Ducky gave him a glare when she was not looking. “Your loss. See you around.” Ducky walked off giving Esther a moment to let out her breath.

“You really don’t need to help.”

He shrugged his shoulders. “I’m not in a rush to head back to the hotel.” He had briefly thought about what Chief had told him and decided maybe he had given him some sort of warning. He decided maybe he should not press so hard. He was a man after all.

Charles moved his car by the house while she took Charlotte back to the house on the golf cart.

Charlotte looked at Esther. “I’m going to the beach tomorrow with Arthur to help with Mary’s kids for the day.”

“That should be fun.”

“What are you doing?”

“I’ve got my niece and nephew coming. We might go to the beach for a bit. I haven’t seen them for a while so no telling what they will want to do.”

“Are you happy with the race?”

“Yes, it was a good time. A lot of work though.”

“Babington seems slightly disappointed.”

Esther let out a small laugh. “Yeah, well I tried to warn him not to get his hopes up so high. He’s going to help me lock up, so I should be back soon.”

Charlotte gave her a knowing smile. “Well, I’m heading straight to bed. It has been a long day.” She could only shake her head after she closed the door to head back to the golf cart.

Charles was trying to figure out what was funny as she got back to the golf cart. “So is every race this way?”

“Honestly, it’s been so long I forgot how much work is involved in it and this was just a very small-scale operation. Of course, in London, there’s a whole crew that it’s their only job so it probably helps.”

They made small chit chat as they locked the gates, turned off the lights, and gathered up the trash from the cans.

“I hear Charlotte is going to the beach tomorrow.” He commented as the golf cart headed back towards the house.

“That is what she was telling me.”

“What are you doing tomorrow?” He asked nonchalantly.

“I’ve got my niece and nephew coming in, Elliott and Abbey. Have not seen them for almost a year. Their mother, Caroline, is somewhat well it would not be very polite of me to say. They’ve been living in Brighton.”

“Sounds like fun.”

“I don’t know. Last time I saw Elliott he was pretty reckless for a nine-year-old. I think he was trying to get eaten by a shark. His sister is the polar opposite and was scared to death of the water. She’s seven now.” Charles could only imagine having to chase a young boy out in the water. It gave him an idea.

“Maybe you need an extra set of hands to help.” She was slightly taken back at the suggestion. “You know if you wanted. No pressure.”

She looked at him after she parked the golf cart. “You must really be bored.” 

“There’s not much I can do at the store until Monday. Sidney is helping Charlotte and Arthur. Crowe is well, who knows what he is doing.” Esther knew Clara well enough to know what he would be doing, but she kept that comment to herself. It was not as if the thought had not crossed her mind herself. It would be hypocritical.

This was a side of Babington she had not expected let alone believe him to have. It amused her. “Alright. I am meeting them at the corner of the boardwalk by Grasmere’s Diner at nine. If you are there, your there. If not, then will see you around.” She was not exactly sure when that would be as she was due back in London for the week.

He gave her a jolly smile. “Alright, good night then.” Feeling that he made a good point, he climbed in his car and drove off.


	22. A Date With Kids

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long chapter, I had to break it up.

Charles woke up to a late-night text from Crowe. He needed Clara’s number from her job application. Charles was in too good of a mood to let it phase him. Normally, he would have just laughed it off. He risen early. He grabbed a quick cup of coffee and headed to the store. He walked into the store and greeted James as he walked by towards Mickie’s office.

He let himself in. He was not sure about the job applications, but luckily Mickie was highly organized. He opened the employee file drawer. He was able to get to Clara’s file easily enough. He quickly texted Crowe. Placing the file back, he was curious and decided to look for Esther’s file. He looked a couple of times thinking he missed it but did not see it. He found his paper from corporate on Mickie’s desk. 

Still curious, he looked to see if Esther signed it. She had, but it did not contain any of the employee information completed for her. He thought it odd but decided he would ask today when he saw her. He walked around with James for a minute before he went back to the hotel to get ready. He was going in his swim shorts and a coordinated shirt. He packed a small bag of clothes to change into, just in case there was something else they did.

He did not have a lot of experience with kids, except for the kids he mentored with Big Brother Big Sister program during the school year. Hopefully, he had enough not to make a complete ass of himself. At least they were a little older and not young kids like Tom’s kids. He was less likely to embarrass himself with his lack of parenting skills.

He texted Sidney saying he might be at the beach himself later. Sidney texted replying he thought he would still be in bed, possibly with a certain someone. Charles let out a chuckle and headed out towards his car.

Charlotte sat at the table while Esther made a quick breakfast for her. “It was quiet last night.”

“You expect a lot of noise?” Esther asked. Charlotte blushed as Esther sat down with her breakfast. “Someone has been talking to Clara I see.”

“Well, she did mention things seemed to be a little tense the other night in the garage.”

“Tense?”

Charlotte let out a small chuckle. “Clara said there was enough sexual tension between the both of you that she was jealous.”

“Don’t let her give you that. I am sure she has already gotten with Crowe. She is far more liberal than you think.”

“So, there is nothing going on between you and Babington?” It was Esther’s turn to be embarrassed. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen you blush.”

“Well,” she could feel the heat in her cheeks, “you are kind of putting me on the spot. He does seem pretty confidant of his abilities to make me all weak in the knees.”

“Does he make you weak in the knees?” Charlotte asked innocently.

“Someone has been reading romance novels again.” Esther smiled at her. “Does Parker make you weak in the knees?”

“If you’d been picked up and carried by him, you would know that answer!” Esther laughed at her. “Oh, Esther, I don’t know what to do. I thought he was going to kiss me the other night Crowe showed up.”

“Well, do you want him to kiss you?”

“It’s just well you know. What could I possibly offer a guy like that?”

Esther turned her head sideways. “Charlotte, you are just as equal to any woman I know. You are intelligent, funny, beautiful and even better,” she gave her a wink, “refreshing.”

“Is that what you would call it?”

“Yes, that is something that guys find very alluring by itself. The better question you should be asking yourself is are you prepared for it?”

Charlotte scrunched up her nose at her. “I, I think so. I mean, I’m already on the pill to regulate my cycles.”

“Well, then, ‘advienne que pourra’ Charlotte. Come what may. That is, if you want it. You know he travels around. I do not know how long he will be here in Sanditon. I do not want you to get false expectations. He doesn’t seem like the type to have a girl everywhere he goes,”

“But it doesn’t mean he wants to be tied down either.”

“Oh, I don’t know Char. He might like that kind of thing.” Esther was holding back a laugh.

“You definitely hung out in the club too much.”

“Yes, I probably did which is why I haven’t been sleeping so well the last few days. I’m having the most wicked ideas.” Esther got her serious face back on. “But seriously Charlotte. It is important that you know expectations. I don’t want to see you get hurt like Clara.”

“Clara got hurt?”

“Yes, deeply. She thought the guy she was with loved her and wanted everything with her. He turned on her quickly and left her in an unbelievably bad spot. I don’t think she’s ever really gotten over it despite how she behaves.” She patted Charlotte’s hand. “I don’t want you to have that same experience. Just make sure you know. That’s all I am going to say about it.”

Esther stood up. “Now, I have to go meet Caroline with my niece and nephew. I don’t know what all will go on today but maybe I will see you at the beach.”

“Thanks Esther.”

Caroline Denham looked in the mirror. She heard Babington was in Sanditon. She remembered him as the guy who was always falling all over himself in college with the ladies. She thought at one time he had been chasing her before she hooked up with Elliott Denham. Now, she was a widow with two kids. She let out a breath. He probably had several kids running around London. He always hung out with Parker and Crowe and the lord knows about their reputation.

Her friend, Miss Perry, had dated him about two years ago before she married that dumb guy in Highbury. She called her constantly talking about her life now. It was nothing like it could have been if she had just secured Babington. Maybe, he was still available. She might look him up while she was around town. He could not be that hard to find in Sanditon. It was still a small town.

Esther stood by the overlook at Grasmere’s Café. It had been on the boardwalk the longest of all the places to eat. She was casually dressed in a pair of jean shorts and tank top. Her swimsuit underneath. It was a one piece, but it was sexy enough. She was going to have her niece and nephew after all. It would not look good if she were running around the beach in a bikini dragging kids around.

She was excited to see the kids. Getting Caroline to let them come to visit had been like pulling teeth. She always acted like she was too busy, even though Esther had offered to drive there to pick them up. She knew she had been dating some new guy which is probably what was taking up her time.

“Hey.” She turned to find Charles looking at her. She was glad she had her dark sunglasses on so she could look him over without being too obvious. Chief had sent her a text saying he liked the guy and she better give him a chance after the race.

“Still addicted to pain I see.”

He laughed at her. She was his drug and he was not going to be put off that easy. “No worries Esther I have a high tolerance.”

“Aunty E! Aunty E!” She heard Abbey call out while Elliott had run up to her giving her a bear hug.

She turned to find Caroline bearing down on her. “I know I didn’t ask, but I’ve got some stuff to do. I brought them a bag. I’m sure you are capable of keeping them overnight and bringing them back tomorrow.”

Esther bit her tongue of what she wanted to say. She looked at the kids. “Of course.” She knelt towards Abbey. “I’d be happy to take them anytime.” She lifted her up and gave her a hug before sitting her back down. “Even if they are monsters.”

“We aren’t monsters Aunty E.” Abbey said proud of herself. Abbey looked at the guy near Esther. “Who is he?”

“This is Charles. Can you shake his hand?” Abbey did shyly but Elliott gave him a hard handshake.

Caroline barely glanced at him before looking back at Esther and the kids. “Alright, I’m off. Busy day. Bye kids.” The kids said goodbye, but they clung towards Esther. Esther gave her a frown as she walked away.

“Well, hmm.” She glanced at Charles. “I told you.” She grabbed a hand of each kid, “let us go put your bag in the car. What are we doing today?”

“Can we get ice cream?”

“Ice cream for breakfast?” The jumped up and down. She gave a humorous smile to Babington. “Why not? I think Grasmere’s has ice cream. Still coming Babington?”

He smiled at her. “Absolutely. Who doesn’t like ice cream?”

The older hostess gave them a smile as she led them to a booth. Esther looked at the kids. “Are you sure you want ice cream and not pancakes?”

“Can’t we have ice cream with our pancakes?”

“That doesn’t even sound good.”

“Why not, I eat cheesecake with my spaghetti.”

Esther let out a sigh. “What in the world has your mother been doing to you poor kids? Have you been fending for yourself?” Elliott was a little reserved now. She leaned over looking at him putting her hand on his shoulder. “Hey, you okay?”

“I just miss you.”

“I miss you too bub. Now, Charles here does not know anything about you. So, why don’t we play a game while we are waiting for our ice cream?”

Charles observed her with the kids. The kids obviously loved her, and she was gentle with them, very lovingly. They asked Charles a few questions about what kind of car he drove, his favorite color, what his job was and how old he was. He took it all in stride. He in turned asked them questions. Breakfast which was comprised of a lot of ice cream and little bit of pancakes went by lively.

“Okay, now what are we going to do?”

“Surfing!” Elliott exclaimed. “Shark hunting! Did you know it’s shark week on the tube?”

“I am not surprised you know that.” Esther said plainly. “I don’t think I want to go shark hunting.”

“Fine, how about surfing?”

“I don’t want to go surfing.” Abbey said lightly.

“What do you want to do? Do you want to go play in the water?”

“I want to be a mermaid and collect seashells!”

Elliott let out a groan. “I was not built to be a merman.”

Esther reached out and grabbed his little biceps. “No, not at all. You need to build up them muscles.” She teased him and he laughed.

“I know how to surf.” Charles added to their conversation. “It’s been a minute since I’ve been, but I think I remember enough.”

“That would be awesome!” Elliott was excited. “Please Aunty E?”

Esther leaned back and looked at him. “Alright, but if the both of you get eaten by a shark, I don’t want to hear about it.”

“Aunty E, I need to go to the bathroom.” Abbey said quietly.

“Alright, give me your hand. Let us go. Elliott, you staying with Charles?” Elliott looked at Charles.

“I’m old enough to go to the bathroom by myself Aunty E.”

“Oh, my apologies. I didn’t know you were so grown up.” She walked away with Abbey. 

Charles found himself being studied by Elliott. “What?”

“Are you my aunt’s boyfriend?”

Charles let out a light laugh. Kids and their observations. “Um, we are friends.”

“My mom says guys can’t be friends with girls.”

Charles frowned a little. “They absolutely can.” Elliott just shrugged his shoulders.

“I’ll be back.” He walked towards the bathroom.

The older waitress came over to give change for their bill. “You have a lovely family.” Charles just flushed and mumbled his thanks. It did kind of feel that way.

“Where’s Elliott?” Esther asked when she got back.

“There he is.” Abbey said spying him walking back.

“Alright, are we all ready to go?”

They made their way to the beachfront. Babington found Abbey had taken his hand with one of Esther’s while Elliott ran in front of them. “Mommy says we should always hold hands, so we don’t get lost.”

“That’s very good advice.” Babington remarked to her. “What are we going to do about Elliott?”

Abbey laughed. “Oh, we can lose him if you want.”

Esther laughed. “No, we can’t. Your mother would kill me.” Charles found a couple of boards and taught Elliott what he needed to do before they went out in the water. While he was having Elliott practice, he let his gaze look at Esther playing in the water with Abbey. She had ditched her clothes in a pile, and he could not but help look at the swimsuit or the body that was in it. He had to take a couple of deep breaths to calm himself.

While Babington was out in the water with Elliott, Esther helped Abbey collect seashells. The Parkers showed up with Charlotte. The girls got together and made sandcastles while Henry insisted Sidney teach him how to surf as well. In a short time, the girls were on land and the boys were in the water.

“I didn’t know Babington was going to be here.”

Esther looked out towards him. “Honestly, Charlotte, I didn’t think he would really show. I definitely didn’t think he stick around after the kids decided they wanted ice cream for breakfast.”

“Oh, are you on a date?” Charlotte teased her.

“Yeah a date with kids. Sounds enjoyable to me.” Esther rolled her eyes.

“I think it’s nice. He seems to be getting along with Elliott.”

“Abbey is in love with him. She just chatted up a storm in the bathroom about him. Even was holding his hand. Calls him Charlie, which I find very amusing. He’s taking it in stride, I’ll give you that.”

The men came back on shore. “The waves are getting a little rough. Need a break.” Arthur exclaimed as he collapsed on his beach towel near the girls.

“Did you see me Aunty E? I did it!”

“Yes, I did. You must have had a good instructor.” Esther praised him as she looked at Charles.

“Or really good luck.” Sidney said teasingly as he grabbed his towel to dry off. Charles glanced at Esther to see if she was looking at him or Sidney. He had not dared take off his shirt. Compared to Aqua man, it would be no contest. He was happy though. She had not turned her head to watch Parker. Charlotte on the other hand was a different story.

“Hello, hello, hello!” Diana and Mary greeted them. 

“Charlotte, this is my sister Diana.”

“Arthur, you poor poor thing. What have they done to you?”

“I believe they are trying to kill me Diana. I am simply famished.”

“No worries. Tom sent us bearing gifts.” Mary held out the picnic baskets. One for the children and the other for the adults. “I hope the kids are okay eating sandwiches.”

“It’s fine Mary. Thank you.” Sidney said for all of them. “Let’s see what she brought us.”

“Charlie you can sit here.” Abbey said gesturing for him to sit next to her and the other kids. He glanced at Esther who was holding back her laugh.

“Charlie,” Parker quipped at him, “do you care what sandwich you get?”

He could only shake his head, knowing he was going to get teased about today endlessly. Parker passed around the other sandwiches and other things in the basket. Esther found Abbey was entertaining Babington quite well as she ate.

Esther leaned over to Charlotte and whispered quietly. “I do believe Babington has caught a mermaid.” Abbey was talking to him all about her sandcastle and seashells.

After lunch, Mary took her kids back home along with Diana and Arthur. Charlotte promised to come over to their house tonight to tell them a bedtime story. Esther gave Charlotte a glance with a raised eyebrow as Sidney helped her up and they walked towards his car.

“Now what are we going to do?” Elliott asked.

“How about bowling?” Charles suggested.

“I’m a terrible bowler.” Esther commented.

Charles gave her a smile. “Don’t worry. I’ll let you use the bumper pads.”

“So gentlemanly of you.” Esther quipped as she helped Abbey put her shells in a zip bag. They got their clothes out of the car and went their separate ways to rinse off and change.

They arrived at Sanditon Station, a small entertainment complex which consisted of the bowling alley, a roller rink, a small theater and food court. The guy working the desk handed them their shoes and turned on their lanes for them.

“I don’t suppose you want to place another bet?” Babington asked her teasingly.

“Do you bowl as terrible as you drive?”

“My driving is not terrible.”

“You are slower than my grandpa.”

“I don’t know your grandpa.”

“Neither do I. He is dead! So, you are pretty slow.”

“Fine, then you shouldn’t be scared of a bowling bet.”

Esther gave him a little smile. “I’m not scared. I’ve got the bumper pads on my lane.”

“Well then this should be a little bit more entertaining.” He smiled at her as he went to start bowling.

They bowled three rounds of games. After the first round, Babington made her bowl on the same lane as him as it was apparent, she did know how to bowl.

“I’m beginning to think you are a cheater Miss Denham.”

She blinked her eyes at him and acted offended. “I believe I won fair and square. Besides, I told you should have attainable goals.”

Babington let out a breath. “I can’t help it if I have high expectations of myself. I was always told to shoot for the moon.”

“Sounds to me like your parents put a lot of pressure on you.”

He tilted his head slightly. “You could say that. What about yours?” He caught a slight falter in her expression. “Sorry, I forgot your parents passed.”

She gave him an inquisitive look. “How did you know that?”

Babington realized he let something slipped. “I may have talked to a Mr. Bennett at the London Speedway when I went to pick up my car. I believe he mentioned it.”

“And just how did I get brought in the conversation?”

“I mentioned the Sanditon Speed Squad and he talked about you and your family.” Esther was processing all the information when her nephew came up to her.  
Elliott came up to them. “Aunt E, can we go play some of the games in the arcade.”

“Sure, can you help Abbey?” She handed him some money for the token machine. She watched as they walked away.

“I’m sorry.” He said after the kids walked away.

“About what? Mr. Bennett likes to talk.” She took a drink of water. “Unless of course, he gave you my times for my car. Those Babington are state secrets.” He relaxed as he let out a laugh.

“No, no such luck there. I didn’t realize things were that technical.”

“They are in professional racing. But no, my parents did not put any pressure on me. I was the baby of the family. I could be sitting at the corner with Jimbo and his sign and that would suit them just as much if I was a CEO. The only expectations were to be supportive of the family.” Which I tried as best I could, she said internally.

“Who is Jimbo?”

Esther shook her head. “The local homeless guy that sits over by Sam’s car hop.” Charles phone rang breaking their momentarily silence.

“I better go take this.” Babington went to take the call outside. Esther let out a breath. This was feeling more and more like a date. She went to find the kids.

Sidney helped Charlotte into the house. “I don’t suppose you would like to go get a bite to eat before going to tell the kids a bedtime story?” Sidney felt a little apprehensive asking, but the time on the beach was making him feel good as he had watched her playing with his nieces and nephew.

Charlotte took a moment to calm herself before answering. “Sure, want to pick me up in an hour?”

He smiled at her. “Sure. Where you want to go?”

Charlotte shrugged her shoulders. “I don’t care. I’m not picky.”

“Alright, see you soon.” Sidney went home thinking about where he could possibly take her that she would enjoy. He found the one person that would absolutely know every place in town to eat. “Arthur!” He walked into his brother’s room. “Give me some ideas on where to take Charlotte to eat in Old Sanditon.”

Arthur started listing off places and commenting on the pros or cons of each. Parker picked out a few until Arthur lit up. “Oh! Worchester Square. It is the oldest place in town, great food, maybe a little crowded though. You might want to call to see if they take reservations. Not overly pricey, could be a bit on the romantic side though so probably not a good idea.”

“Why you say that?”

Arthur shook his head. “Well, I don’t want Charlotte to get hurt. She is got a gentle heart Sidney. You are liable to break it just smiling at her, which thankfully you don’t really do, but it could be very misleading to someone like her.” Sidney gave him a look and thanked him for all the suggestions.

He went to his room to get cleaned up and changed thinking about what Arthur said. He thought he had been smiling a lot more. Arthur was right, she did seem a little on the naïve side especially when it came to Mulligan. He dialed the phone to make reservations. He took a moment to text Babington to see what he was doing.

He arrived about five minutes early to pick up Charlotte. She was dressed in a knee length light blue summer dress with a sweater. She had opted to wear both her shoes instead of her little medical boot. Her curly hair was pulled in a low ponytail and cascaded down one side. “Will it not do?”

“It will do very well.” He helped her into his car and placed the crutches in the back seat. “Now, I got dining suggestions by Arthur and as you are well aware, he is Sanditon’s leading food critic.”

Charlotte let out a laugh which delighted Sidney. “Yes, I believe he should be a blogger.”

“That’s a good idea but it may distract him from his day job.”

“I don’t know. Maybe, he could tie it in to the grills with BBQ in the summer. Winter, maybe fireplaces could be the setting, and Spring could be the garden.”

“You forgot the fall.”

“I know, but work with me here, I’m going off the top of my head.”

Sidney found himself laughing. “You are fairly good at it. Maybe, you should have a different job.”

“Well, this is just for the summer. I’ve got to get back to uni in the fall.”

An older but beautiful lady by the name of Susan greeted them at the door. “Welcome to Worchester’s. You must be the Parker’s. Come, let me show you to your table.” 

Charlotte looked around the restaurant, absorbing all the history of the place and the details in the architecture.

“This place is amazing Sidney.”

“I thought you would like it.” Sidney smiled. “Arthur wasn’t sure though, but I see I am glad I went with my feeling.”

“Have you not been here?”

“Honestly, I don’t recall I have. If I did, it might have been with my former fiancé, but that was a long time ago.”

Charlotte looked from the photos on the wall to the man across from her. “Are you sure you want to be here? I wouldn’t want to go anywhere that would make you uncomfortable.”

“This is exactly where I want to be. Like I said, if I had been here, which I do not really recall being, it would have been a long time ago Charlotte.”

“Now that the customer service training is done, what happens next?” She did not know what subjects were taboo, so she decided to talk about something that she was curious about.

“You’ll get training into your specialize department. I will have some training with the managers. Crowe will probably have some of you putting tags on things and setting products out. It’s going to start getting really chaotic.” He let out a small laugh. “Of course, there’s the whole team building exercise and community involvement thing that Mrs. Denham wants before the store opens.”

She asked him about how long he worked for Charles and found out he was a consultant. He asked her more about her siblings and Willingden. She asked him more things about Antigua. Before long, they had talked and laughed their way through dinner. He got up to make a phone call about the store and stepped outside.

Susan came back over and sat down while he had stepped out and they conversed.

“How did you enjoy it?”

“It’s absolutely amazing Susan.”

“Most dates come here for a special event.”

“Oh, we aren’t dating.” Charlotte blushed a little.

Susan smiled at her. “My dear, you are clearly afflicted.”

Charlotte gave her a puzzled look. “Afflicted?”

“Love darling. It is like the measles. Once you catch them, they are always with you.” Charlotte looked dumbfounded at her as Sidney walked back up to the table. “Ah, Mr. Parker, let me get out of your way. It was nice talking to you Charlotte. I hope to see you again.”

“Everything alright at the store?”

“Yes, yes, everything is fine. Just a little hiccup. I imagine the kids are ready for their story. Are you ready?” He helped her stand up. She got a good whiff of his cologne which had a genuinely nice scent.

Before they went back into Trafalgar House, Charlotte decided she needed to say something. “Thank you for dinner Sidney.”

He flashed her a smile. “Your welcome Charlotte. The kids are incredibly happy about you coming back from story time.”

Esther found the kids in the arcade playing a racing game of all things. “Aunty E is this what it is really like?” Elliott asked.

“Well, it’s a little more technical than that. Not to mention, when you crash, there really isn’t a do over.”

“Like dad.” He said it sadly.

She placed her hand on his head and spoke softly, “yes, babe. Like dad. But he would want us to be happy, not sad.” The game over Elliott gave her a long hug.

“I miss him.”

“I know babe. I miss him too.” Charles had overheard the touching scene and could not help but be touched about it.

He gave them a moment before fully walking close to them. “What did I miss?”

“Elliott drives like you.”

“I’ll take that as a compliment.”

Elliott laughed. “Us guys have to stick together.” Charles could not help but laugh with him.

“I think you are trying to steal my niece and nephew. Go find your own!” Esther teased him.

“Alright, alright.”

“Charlie where now?” Abbey asked him.

“Abbey, Charles probably has had enough of you for a day. He’s got things to do himself.”

“I’m afraid I do need to swing by the store.”

“Alright, let’s get going.” Abbey took his hand to which Esther could only laugh. “Back to the three musketeers. What are we going to do?”

“Can we go hang out at the house?” Elliott asked her.

“Sure, you want to go get some movies Elliott?”

“I want to watch Frozen.” Abbey said lightly.

“No, not Frozen! How about Black Panther?”

“I don’t want to watch that.”

Esther let out a breath. “How about I go to the store and you go watch movies?” Babington just laughed at her. She looked at the kids. “How about we just get a bunch of movies and stay up all night?”

“I bet you don’t make it past ten.” Elliott teased.

“I bet I do.”

“I’d be carefully Elliott.” He gave her a wink. “She’s pretty good at winning bets.” She recognized his car.

“Okay, you guys say goodbye to Charles.”

“Bye Charlie.” Abbey said sadly.

“Bye Charles. Thanks for the surfing lesson.”

Charles gave them a smile and said goodbye. He watched them walk towards her car and drive off.


	23. The Date Continues

He called Parker.

“What’s the matter?”

“I got to run to the store.”

“Is this your alibi to get away?” Parker asked.

“God no Parker. I didn’t want to leave.”

“Can’t you go back?”

“I don’t know. It’s hard to explain.”

“The great Babington is nervous?”

Babington laughed. “I know. What is happening to me?”

“Go for broke. The worst thing you can do is go down in flames.”

“Is that supposed to be a pep talk?”

“It’s all I got for you. I got my own problems.”

“Afraid of taking your own advice?”

Parker laughed. “It appears so. Great minds think alike.”

“Well that is scary. I got some pretty wild ideas going on.”

“Join the crowd. Talk to you later.”

“I hope not. I hope to be busy.”

Sidney only laughed as he heard Charles hang up the phone.

Charles found Stringer hard at work. “Hey James, what’s the problem?”

“Well, it looks like we are missing a whole run of shelving. The manufacturer cannot get it to us for several weeks. I found some in London, but I don’t have anyone that can run up there to coordinate delivery.”

“Alright, I should be able to take care of it.”

“Great. Oh, before I forget. There was some lady that stopped by for you. I think she said her name was Caroline Bingley, I think. Honestly, she was talking a mile a minute. Going on about how she had to get to London to see her friend Eliza Campion and something about some party. Then, she was talking about her kids going to her sister in laws house for the night. Said you knew how to find her if you were interested. I do not know. It was confusing as all get out.”

Babington sigh internally. He thought that was her. Ten years ago, he had hope she would give him a chance. Now, though, now he did not really care if he thought about it. Hopefully, her getting back with Eliza was not going to be bringing trouble for Parker. It sounded like things were starting to look up for him.

Mary smiled as Sidney held the door open for Charlotte. “Charlotte! The kids are patiently waiting for their story.” Charlotte could hear them yelling upstairs.

“I hate to see them when they are impatient!”

“Just imagine three little Sidney’s yelling at Esther. That is what it is like,” Arthur quipped at them teasingly. “Did you enjoy dinner?”

“I did. Now, are the both of you helping with story time or am I on my own?”

“I need to talk to Tom for a minute, but then I will be up.” Sidney said with a smile.

“I’m ready and able Charlotte! Lead the way.” Charlotte could only laugh at his enthusiasm.

Sidney watched them head upstairs. “I’ll go get Tom.” Mary said.

“Actually Mary, I was wondering if you would mind if Charlotte took the spare room tonight? I figured by the time story time is over it will be late. Esther might have company over.”

Mary smiled at him. “Not at all Sidney. It’s whatever you feel is best.” Sidney went to talk to Tom for just a moment.

“Tom, Babington tells me he wants Crowe and I to join you tomorrow to help present ideas.”

“That would be marvelous Sidney. I have to say I’m just a little nervous about tomorrow.”

“Well, Charlotte’s ideas are really good. She should be happy.”

“Splendid. Well, I am off to bed. I hear you will have story time with the kids. I’m going to use the extra time to relax.” Sidney doubted he was relaxing but did not say anything.

He found Charlotte and Arthur retelling the story of Goldie Locks and the Three Bears. They then went to a mermaid and pirate story, to which he could only assume was the brainchild of Charlotte’s afternoon with the girls. The last story he helped them, and it was an abbreviated version of Aladdin and the magic lamp. Who knew Arthur could play a magic genie? The kids happy and tucked in bed, the adults cleared out. Arthur went directly to his room after bidding them goodnight.

“Um, Charlotte, I was wondering if by chance you would care to stay in the spare bedroom? Mary usually does a big Sunday breakfast and it would give you a chance to talk to Tom about some of your ideas before he meets with Mrs. Denham.”

“Oh, but I didn’t pack anything.”

Sidney smiled politely at her. “No worries, I’m sure Mary has some extra pajamas and we always have a supply of toothbrushes. Don’t ask, it was one of Tom’s wild ideas when he was younger.”

“I guess. I should let Esther know though.”

“Of course. I would not want her thinking I got you tied up anywhere.” Sidney smiled at her but thought to himself it was probably not a good choice of words, since it gave him some ideas.

Charlotte had to bite her tongue. Had Sidney been talking to Esther?

“You care to stay up a little or are you ready to retire?”

“Actually, I feel pretty awake right now.”

“There is a television in the library. You care to watch a movie?”

“Sure, just let me go make a phone call and put my phone on the charger.”

“Alright, it’s downstairs to the right.”

Sidney pointed out the guest room for her. It had its own bathroom. Charlotte went to freshen up before texting Esther.

“Staying at the Parkers.” Charlotte waited a moment before adding, “In the guest room! Do not get no ideas”

“Whatever. Sounds like you have enough for both of us. Good night Char. Hope you get all you want.” 😉 Charlotte could only let out a sigh while she plugged the phone in.

She found her way downstairs and found Sidney looking through the movies. “You can tell there are kids living here. There is a bunch of Disney movies. Oh, Housesitter” Sidney looked at her humorously, “Overboard, Just Married, and just about any other comedy or chick flick ever made. I believe Mary must oversee buying movies.”

Charlotte laughed. “I don’t know how she would have any time to watch any of them with four kids.”

“Oh, don’t worry, those movies are locked up.” He gave her a wink.

“Sidney Parker!” Mary walked in which added to the humorous situation.

“Sorry Mary, just having a little fun.”

“Charlotte, I just wanted to let you know I put a few things in your room.”

“Thank you, Mary.”

Mary looked at Sidney with a serious face. “Best behavior Sidney Parker!” which caused him to flush just a little.

“It doesn’t matter, just pick one. I don’t think I’ve sat down and watched a movie since Christmas.”

“Christmas?”

“Yeah, I’m usually pretty busy during the semester. I take a full course load and sometimes weekend classes.”

“And it’s still going to take two years?”

“I missed a semester, so I’m trying to catch up.” Sidney picked Overboard and asked if she wanted anything to drink while it loaded. He came back with some water and snacks. 

“Oh, I’m getting the VIP treatment.”

“Only the best at the Parker house.” They sat on the couch close but still with some room. He moved the ottoman so she could prop up her foot.

Esther walked into the house. “Okay, let us go put your bags up. I want you to take a quick bath while I figure out what is for dinner and get your pjs on. It’s going to be a long night.”

“Can we just get pizza Aunty E?” Elliott asked. “Mom doesn’t ever let us have any which is crazy because we get it at school.”

Esther laughed. “Alright, Abbey you still only eat cheese pizza?”

“Yes.”

“Okay, Abbey can you take a bath by yourself or do I need to help you?”

“Can you help me?”

“I’ll get you started. Then, I will order the pizza and come back. Elliott, you can use the shower upstairs in my room.”

Esther got Abbey’s bath water to the right temperature and filled the tub up halfway. While Abbey was in the tub, she went downstairs and ordered the pizza. She put a timer on the phone so she would get Abbey out before the delivery guy was supposed to be there.

“Okay Abbey. How about I help you wash your hair?” Esther enjoyed helping Abbey. Elliott yelled as he came by to let Esther know he was done. “I’ll be out soon. Let me know when the timer goes off.”

“Can we sing songs Aunty E?”

“Sure, what do you want us to sing?” They were singing and laughing, Esther did not realize there was an addition to the party.

Charles sat on the couch with Elliott. “You know she doesn’t like surprises.”

“Really? Why not?”

“Probably because of grandpa and dad.”

“Yes, I guess that would make sense. Maybe I’ll be a good surprise.”

“I hope so. Aunty E has a temper.”

“Any other secrets I should know?”

“I could go on for days.”

“Elliott Denham, who told you to open the door?”

“I recognized his car.”

“Charlie!”

Esther let out a sigh. “This is madness.” The pizza guy showed up distracting her while the kids and Babington laughed and picked out a movie to watch.

The first movie over, Abbey had fallen asleep on top of Esther. Charles was sitting next to her on the couch close as Elliott had chosen to sit on the other side. He reminded Babington that the guys had to stick together.

“Sis is asleep, can we watch my movie now?” Elliott pleaded.

“Let me get Abbey to her bed. I can’t sit like this for another two hours.” Esther put her legs down from the ottoman to the floor. Charles could tell it was going to be a struggle to get up that way.

“How about I help?”

Esther gave him a look. “Alright, but if you wake her up, you’ll be telling her bedtime stories until she goes back to sleep.” He gave her a smile. He was not quite sure how to pick her up. “One hand under her knees and slide your arm under her neck. She’s dead weight, so it will feel about a hundred pounds.” His hand grazed the top of her breasts over her shirt as he picked up Abbey, causing him to slightly flush from the contact.

She led him to the room across from Charlotte’s room. Esther pulled the blankets back while Babington laid the little girl in her bed. Esther tucked her back in with her favorite stuff animal, turned on the night light and they walked back to the couch. Elliott had started without them.

“How about popcorn?” Elliott said over his shoulder.

“Anything else your highness?” Esther quipped at him.

“My blanket, oh and how about a pop?

Babington let out a laugh. “I’ll go get his blanket.” 

“It’s on the other bed across from Abbey.” He went to go get it while Esther put the popcorn in the microwave. He came back and handed the blanket to Elliott. Esther was putting extra melted butter on the popcorn when she glanced up at him watching her. “You want a beer or something?”

“Beer would be fine.” She reached in the frig and got the beer, pop and a bottle of water. She handed him the beer, then went to hand Elliott the popcorn and sat his pop on the side table. “You aren’t drinking?”

“No, long story.” He gave her an inquisitive look, but she was not talking.

They sat back down on the couch in their previous positions. He drank a little bit and smiled at her as he reached over her to put it on the other side table. She gave him an eye roll in return. “Are you always grumpy on movie night?”

“Mom says she needs a good”

“Elliott Denham! Watch your mouth.” Esther said in her serious tone.

Babington glanced back over to her amused. “I see kids are brutality honest.”

She gave him a peering look. “I’m glad you are easily amused.” She hoped she was not blushing. Where was Charlotte when she needed her?

“Can you guys keep it down? I’m trying to watch my movie.” Elliott said between mouthfuls of popcorn.

Babington took pity on her and went back to watching the movie, amused by the whole situation


	24. Clara's Date

Clara sat across from Mrs. Denham. “Just where have you been?”

“I was outside walking.”

“Any prospects yet?”

“Sophia, I’ve only been in town less than a week. It’s a little quick to find any attachments.”

“Nonsense. When I was your age, I almost married a man named Rowleigh after one day. My parents were not sure of the match and he ended up marrying a girl from   
Gloucestershire. He is a professor at the uni. I am sure the reason Esther got her job was because he felt bad about marrying the other girl. I see him from time to time in town.”   
Sophia let out a little sigh. “I imagine if that witch was dead, he would be back here trying to win my hand again, although I am not inclined to marry again.”

Clara’s phone rang. It was an unknown number. “Hello.”

“Miss Brereton, are you ready to start your adventure?” She recognized Crowe’s voice.

“Absolutely.”

“I’ll be there in fifteen minutes.”

“Do I get to know where we are going?”

“It’s a surprise, but wear casual clothes, bring some comfortable shoes and a towel.” Clara was intrigued when she hung up the phone.

“Where are you going?”

“It’s a surprise.”

“Well, I guess you’ve made an impression with someone.” Clara could only slightly blush. If Sophia knew, she would no doubt lecture her the rest of the day. She grabbed her comfortable shoes and towel and waited outside. She did not want to put Crowe through the torture of Sophia so early.

He picked her up, a little before he had planned on being there. He was casually dressed. “Miss Brereton,” he spoke happily towards her as he opened her door for her. Clara was incredibly happy to get out of the stuffy house.

“Do I get any hints?”

“It would ruin the surprise.” Crowe was taking her on a short road trip to one of the neighboring towns, in Hill Country, where Parker knew of a short hike that led to a waterfall that plunged into a good size stream. Only locals knew of it, as it was on private property, not anyone was allowed back there. Crowe had made a call early this morning, mentioned he was a friend of Parker and access was granted. The couple that owned it, the Martins, had farmed the land for hundreds of years. The man’s son and wife now ran the farm, but the older couple lived on the actual property.

Rolland Martin, with his wife Sarah, lived a comfortable life on the property that was referred to as Martin Mills. His ancestors had a grain mill at one time, before the fire took it when he was a small child. His son, Robert, had great dreams of rebuilding the mill but as the farm hit some hard times, it was not feasible. Crowe had asked Sarah if she could pack a picnic lunch for them and he would ensure that they would be appropriately compensated for the day.

Crowe pulled into the turn off where Parker told him to go. By the large sycamore tree, the basket was there waiting for them. Clara let out a little gasp of surprise. Crowe looked at her with a happy grin. “I hope that is a happy gasp.”

Clara smiled at him. “I didn’t know you were so romantic Crowe.”

“You’ll be surprised by a lot of things Miss Brereton.” He parked the car. “Now, slip on your comfortable shoes, we have just a little bit of walking to do.” He grabbed the basket and took her hand walking down the path.

After walking for about an hour, comfortably, they came to the clearing that led to the waterfall. “Surprise!” He said with a happy grin. “I thought we could go for a swim and have lunch.”

She gave him a look. “I didn’t bring a swimsuit.”

Crowe let out a little laugh as he pulled her in for a kiss. “Neither did I.”

They enjoyed a leisurely free swim followed by lunch. They enjoyed themselves in the warm afternoon and talked to each other about their lives. Packing back up, they headed towards the car. “I need to make a stop to drop off the basket.”

They pulled into the driveway of a large farmhouse. Clara took a good look at it. “Where are we?”

“I believe Parker referred to it as Martin Mills.”

“The old grain farm?” She asked quietly.

“Yes, you’ve been here before?” Clara’s heart began to race as she noticed the older couple sitting on the porch with a child, about six months old. 

She found her voice although it was strained. “Um, no. I will just wait in the car. Okay?” Crowe gave her a slightly puzzled look but exited the car and took the basket to them. 

He conversed with them for a moment and looked at the child being held by the older lady.

“Thank you for today.” Crowe said to them pleasantly.

“No problem, any friends of the Parkers are welcomed here anytime.”

Crowe gave them a smile and noticed the older lady doting on the little girl with very blonde hair. “A beautiful child.”

“Yes, our granddaughter. My son and his wife are expecting their own shortly. They weren’t sure they were going to be able to have their own, so they adopted from a friend.”

“Then, they will no doubt have a busy house.” The older couple laughed. “Have a good day.” 

Crowe climbed in the car and noticed Clara’s mood had shifted to being very reserved. She talked truly little on the way back to Mrs. Denham’s. “Clara, did you have a good time?”

She was concentrating so hard to control the emotions that were flowing through her, he had to repeat the question. “Oh, particularly good time. I was just thinking about Sophia’s lunch thing tomorrow, that is all.” A good enough excuse as he seemed placid by it.

“Yes, Babington tells me Parker and I should be here for it. I don’t suppose she’s going to be in a better mood than she was from the other day.”

“She is a miserly old woman. I doubt her mood will be any better.” Clara needed air by herself. She mentally wished he would drive faster. 

He finally pulled into the driveway. She grabbed her things from the car, giving him thanks for the day and walked into the house. He watched her go confused as she did not even say goodbye. Crowe returned to his hotel room contemplating his day.


	25. All At Sea

Mr. Beecroft listened to Edward droll on excessively as his driver drove them towards Sanditon.

“Edward, can you ever just be quiet?”

“Whatever do you mean? I just thought there were things we could discuss, as businessmen.”

Mr. Beecroft gave a little huff. “I’m very selective in my business partners. From what I know of you, you aren’t likely to make a good partner.”

“I’m going to inherit a lot of money once my aunt passes. It’s all but mine.”

“I do believe your sister might have something to say about that.”

Edward gave him a look of disbelief. “I can assure you she will not. There is nothing she won’t do for family.”

“I’ll leave you to it. Once I get the car, then we will discuss future business. You will though still have a tab to settle even after the car.”

“No worries. I will get the money this weekend.” One way or another, Edward said to himself.

They arrive at Sanditon House late evening. Mrs. Denham was looking through the last posts she received earlier in the day.

“Good evening aunt.” Edward acted all happy to see her. Sophia studied him and the man behind him. “This is my friend Mr. Beecroft from London.”

“A pleasure Mrs. Denham.”

“I thought we would surprise you with a visit.” They sat in the chairs across from her.

“Did you?”

“Yes, it has been far too long. Tell me, where is my dear sister.”

Charlotte had ended up leaning against Parker before long falling asleep while the movie played on. He put his arm around her, and she instinctively put her head on his chest. He did not want to disturb her but after the movie was over, it would not be very proper of him to just stay there and sleep. He could only imagine the kids coming downstairs in the morning finding them like that and the ensuring conversation that would follow by Mary.

He contemplates carrying her up the stairs, but that could cause just as much unwanted attention as staying downstairs on the couch. He studied her unhindered while she slept. How he had missed her beauty in the first place was really astounding. She was the opposite of Mrs. Campion who even at Charlotte’s age would be wearing strong perfume and make-up. Charlotte had a natural beauty all her own. 

He could tell she was dreaming and caught the crease between her brows. As he continued his study, whatever she was dreaming of was not pleasant. He decided he should intervene. He spoke lightly to her. “Charlotte.” Her crease increasing. He tried again.

She snapped up, somewhat disorientated. “What?”

“It’s okay. You’re at Tom’s house.”

She looked around, “Oh, sorry, must have passed out.”

He lightly chuckled at her. “Yes, I can’t say I ever been that boring that caused someone to pass out.”

“How long was I sleeping?”

“Not that long.” Not a true statement, but he did not want her to know he had been comfortable and did not want to move. “Ready to head to your room.”

“Yes, that probably be best.” He handed her the crutches and followed her upstairs. She paused in her doorway. “Goodnight Sidney.”

He smiled at her. “Goodnight Charlotte.” Charlotte went to look at her phone to see if there were any other text messages. No other messages, she changed into the pjs Mary left on her bed and finished getting ready for bed.

Elliott snuggled up to Babington after his belly was full of popcorn and the movie about halfway over. Esther knew he was tired after spending some time surfing, but until he passed out, it was best not to try to get him to bed. Otherwise, he would catch a second wind, and would end up staying awake for another good two hours.

Babington had put his arm around Elliott and the boy was glad for the companionship. Babington wished he knew more of the story behind his father. He could only account that he was looking for some sort of male figure in his life. He had taken to him as an extension of Esther. The children clearly had missed her from their interaction. He wondered how long it had been since they had seen her.

The current situation was not conducive to a conversation, especially as it pertained to the children. He could only imagine Elliott repeating anything else he might hear. He almost let out a laugh thinking about how quickly Esther had interjected in the earlier conversation. He could only imagine what Caroline had said that the little boy had absorbed to repeat.

He took a glance over towards her. She had glanced at her watch. He whispered to her. “Is it past ten?”

“Easily. Past your bedtime?”

He gave her a sly smile. “I bet I can stay awake as long as you can.” Esther kept her face neutral at him, and he feared he had overstepped his banter.

She hesitated on replying. “I certainly hope so Babington.” She paused for a moment for dramatic flair on her teasing reply. Still keeping her face neutral she continued, “I’m out of spare beds. I would hate for you to fall asleep going home.” 

He opened his mouth to give her a retort, decided on an affable smile. Babington decided he would double down his efforts. He was not about to be put off. “If you be as so kind to pass me my beer. I’m a little weighed down now.”

She handed him his beer. “Anything else your highness?” She teased. He finished his beer and handed her the empty bottle.

“You could use a good kiss.”

“Oh, you are also the court jester.”

Elliott took the perfect opportunity to interject into the conversation with a sleepy voice, “Aunty E, I’m tired.” Esther gave Babington a humorous smirk. “Charlie, can you carry me?”

It was Babington’s turn to grin at Esther. “Of course.” Babington picked up Elliott and Esther went to get the bed ready. Esther tucked him in, and he asked for a hug before she left. She found Babington cleaning up in the kitchen. “Oh, you really do know your way around the kitchen. I just thought Parker was just pulling my leg.”

Babington gave her a smile. “I’m quite self-sufficient thank you very much. I can even tie my own shoes.”

Esther raised her eyebrow at him and teased him. “And you are still single? However, is that possible Babington?”

He laughed at her. “I wonder that myself.” He closed the distance between them. “All kidding aside, I never met any woman who has conjured up such feelings in me. I am all at sea.”

“This is ridiculous.”

“I’m serious.” He was sincere, she knew it. He reached out to her gently and kissed her.


	26. Edward Shows Up

Aunt Denham studied the man Edward had brought her. “And you know my niece?”

Beecroft smiled widely at her. “You could say we are well acquainted. I have known her since Elliott passed. I have not seen her for a few years, I thought this would be a good   
opportunity to renew our affiliation. She is still single is she not?”

Edward let out a huff. “Of course, she is. She thinks too highly of herself.”

Aunt Denham looked at both men. “As far as I know. At least, the last I have seen her, which has been a few days. She’s been at the new home improvement store in town.”

Edward let out a laugh. “My how the mighty have fallen.”

Aunt Denham gave a hard look to Edward. “What do you mean by that?”

“Certainly, you know she always thought she was better than everyone else. Why else do you think she’s not been here to visit?”

“Why haven’t you been here to visit?” Aunt Denham asked him.

“I’m a busy man Aunt Denham. I have many business dealings that take up a lot of my time.” Aunt Denham highly doubted that.

“What’s this I hear you lost your license?”

“Utter nonsense. You should not believe anything Esther tells you. She has always been jealous of my ability on the racecourse. I have done very well for myself which adds to her jealously.”

“How long are you staying? I have a luncheon tomorrow with the store management team. Perhaps you can lend your business expertise to the meetings.”

“I should be happy to do so. I just have one small errand to do in the morning.”

“Very well. Tell Hamilton to ready rooms for you and your guest. I should leave you to it.”

Clara sat in her room the rest of the evening, stating she was not feeling well. The truth was not too far off. She had a good trip with Crowe up until that moment. She remembered the child sitting on the woman’s lap. She had not spoken to Harriet since the day at the hospital, despite Harriet reaching out to her.

She knew she could never see the child. Clara buried her head in the pillow to muffle her crying. The child looked healthy and for a moment she thought of herself as the mother picking up her child from her own parents’ house. Edward had shredded that dream the moment the words had come out of her mouth.

Poor Crowe. She probably vexed him succeeding about her behavior. She looked at her phone. He did at least text her. The message was short, but it was clear. He had not understood what had happened but if it was anything he did, he apologized.

After several hours, Clara decided she needed to get out of her room. She washed her face to make herself look a little more presentable. She climbed the stairs towards the drawing room where she heard voices. Voices that she thought she would not ever hear at least in Sanditon. She heard Edward disrespecting Esther. Another man’s laughter rang through the crack and it took her a moment to place it.

Fleeing from the foyer, she found George out with the cars and begged him to drive her to Esther’s house. She had left without her phone and let out a groan. Esther would no doubt have her backside for showing up again without texting or calling ahead. If she was even home, she only knew she was spending the day with Elliott’s children. She could be in Brighton for all she knew.

George pulled in the driveway. The lights were still on, so at the very least someone was home. She spotted Babington’s car. Clara was not sure what he would be doing at her house, especially at this time, but she could not really dwell on that. She was singularly focused on what was going on in Mrs. Denham’s house.

Babington kiss her gently at first taking it easy. He did not want to rush things, although his body was already a few steps ahead of the situation. They were kissing passionately when the front door and Clara walked in, talking as she did.

“I know I should have called, but” Clara got a little embarrassed, at least they were not shagging in the kitchen. “Um.” Esther heard Babington let out a sigh under his breath as she turned towards Clara. Clara was clearly upset about something.

“What is it?”

Clara looked towards Babington, then back to Esther. “Edward is here.” Esther furled her eyebrows at her. “He brought,” Clara looked at Babington again, not wanting to continue. “I can’t go back there.” Her voice was strained. Well so much for an entertaining evening, Esther mused to herself.

“Come on, Charlotte isn’t home, you can take her bed. The kids are asleep.”

“The kids are here?”

“Yes, Caroline left them here. I’m supposed to take them home tomorrow.” Clara walked towards Charlotte’s room. Esther glanced at Babington. “Well Babington. Now’s your chance to escape.” 

He put his arm around her waist. “I don’t want to escape.” 

Esther let out a sigh. “I suggest not being so hasty in your decision. You have no idea what is coming.”

He gave her a grin. “I think I can handle it Miss Denham.” He gave her a light kiss. “I thought you said you didn’t have any extra beds.”

“Clara is like a relative, so I feel alright about throwing her in Charlotte’s bed.” He watched her carefully. The sudden appearance of Clara this late at night obviously meant something was going on. “I need to go talk to Clara.”

The choice before him. He could sulk because his evening was interrupted, or he could prove that he really meant what he said. He spoke quietly. “I meant it Esther. I’m not going anywhere.” He took a little pause. “Will you tell me what is going on?”

Esther searched his face and could only see open honesty in his expression. She let go of a long sigh. Rowleigh liked him, trusted him. He was the closest thing to a father figure she had in her life. “Very well then. It’s going to be a long night.”

“I hadn’t expected anything less Miss Denham.” He gave her a little wink. His voice was teasing. She let out a little huff at him.


	27. This Is Me

She handed Clara a bottle of water with a sleeping aid. “What is going on?” She asked lightly. “I mean what is really going on Clara.”

“I saw her.” Clara could only think of the baby sitting on the woman’s lap. “It was very accidental. Crowe took me out of town to a waterfall on some private property. It turned out to be the grandparent’s house.” Clara took a moment. “The grandmother was sitting on the porch with her.”

“I’m afraid I left Crowe confused as to the situation. I went home and when I finally calmed down to talk to Mrs. Denham, I heard Edward’s voice in the drawing room. He was talking about you and how you wasted your money. You were here to work because you could not keep a job in town. I wanted to object but then I heard Beecroft.”

“Beecroft is here?”

“Yes, Beecroft is here to renew his affiliation with you. He was asking if you were still single.” Clara studied Esther. “I’m sorry, I should not have come. I didn’t know you had company.”

Esther let out a little smile. “No worries Clara. He was going to be going home anyway.”

Babington looked around the room and chuckled to himself. Before he had returned to her house, he packed an overnight bag. Of course, he knew it would be a long shot, especially with the kids staying the night but at the least he thought if they had ended up staying up all night watching movies with the kids that he should at least bring some stuff for a sleepover.

Esther’s room could not be considered girly. It almost had a hotel feel to it except it had a few personal affects to it. On the small desk, her phone sat on its charger with the laptop. It had a large window overlooking the front of the house. It had two armchairs and a small table. Her dresser had several photos on it. He stood in front of them. He recognized one of the photos as it must have been taken the same day as the one that was downstairs.

There were a few photos that must have been from the racing team. One photo had an older man with his arm around a young man. It must be her father and older brother. Several photos of that brother with her. One of the entire family. A photo of the older brother holding a baby with a young Elliott looking at the baby. He picked up one of the frames. It was a graduation photo from the university. A young man standing next to her in a uniform.

“I see you are making yourself right at home.” She had stood in the doorway watching him. He apparently had taken a shower and was wearing a shirt with sleeping pants. “Did you go through my drawers too?”

He was about to refute the claim when he realized she was teasing him. “The thought did cross my mind.” She brought him another beer. “Are you trying to get me drunk?”

“Are you telling me you are a light weight?”

“It’s going to take more than a few beers Miss Denham.”

“Duly noted.” She put her bottle of water on the little table.

“How’s Clara?” He sat in one of the armchairs.

“Passed out. She’s had a very emotional day.” He watched her as she started her night routine. She took her watch off and laid it near her phone, followed by her earrings which she placed in a small pinch pot next to the phone.

“These photos seem a little older.”

She glanced at him as she went to get into her dresser. “I haven’t really been here much since Abbey was born. I live in London.” He did the quick math in his head, six to seven years.

He gave her an inquisitive look. “Not Sanditon?” She studied him as she pulled out a pair of pjs, silently glad she had packed one of her casual sets.

“No, Sanditon holds a lot of memories of Elliott and my father.” She paused a moment glancing over the photos that he had been looking at. “Did you use all the hot water, or did you leave me some?”

He gave her a quick smile. “I left you some.” He watched her walk towards the bathroom to take her shower and let out a little sigh. He went back to look at the photos again. The family photo must have been taken before her parents had died. She looked to be fifteen or sixteen. It was odd there really was not many photos of her mother or her other brother. He relooked at the graduation photo. She graduated Magna cum laude. She was laughing and looking towards the guy in uniform who had a grin on his face. 

Esther took a quick shower, mostly to get any remaining sand from her. She was not sure she really wanted to have the pending conversation, but perhaps it would be better to get it over with. Based on her experiences, the guys, except Denny, she ever tried to have a relationship with never stayed around once they realized there was so much drama in her life. Better to find out sooner than later if he could really handle it.

She looked at herself in the mirror as she brushed her teeth. He had left his own little toiletry bag in the bathroom. The bathroom fan was on, she decided to look in it. Just the typical guy stuff she mused. Some Old Spice deodorant, Colgate toothpaste, an expensive brand of cologne, which she had to admit smelled incredibly good on him and finally, he had come prepared. Esther let out a little huff through her nose. She was not sure if she should be impressed that he was so confidant or irritated to think she was that easy. Never mind the fact she had practically she had thrown caution in the wind the other night, but that was different. At least, that is what she was telling herself.

Unable to hide any longer from the pending conversation, she turned off the light, bathroom fan and opened the door. He had figured out how to turn on the television and was channel surfing. He gave her a quirky smile. “I was beginning to think you were going to hide out all night.” He looked at her gray pjs. They were flattering but they were relaxed, not at all something that said come and get it.

“There wasn’t that much hot water left.” She sat in the chair next to the table. She took a couple of Tylenol pills. She did not know if they were for the mild headache or to calm her nerves.

“Did you kill someone?”

She looked at him. “What?”

“I’m just sitting over here going through random scenarios.”

“You should really look into standup comedy. I think you are missing your calling in life.”

He let out a little sigh. “That’s what I tell my parents all the time, but they have other expectations for me.”

“I haven’t killed anyone, well at least yet. The night or I should say day is still early.” It was now after midnight.

“I think you are stalling.”

“Absolutely. Clara has a lot more to lose from this conversation. You are her boss.”

“I’m your boss as well.”

“Not technically.”

He looked at her dumbfounded. “What do you mean by that?”

“I don’t work for the store.”

He tilted his head. “But you’ve been there, well mostly, all week.”

“Charlotte needed a ride.”

He opened his mouth to ask another question, but he was not sure what he should ask. “So, if you don’t work for the store, who do you work for?”

“I work for a few different people. I sometimes moonlight for Mrs. Campion’s temp agency. She wanted me to see how her employees were being treated and if they were doing their job. I work for my aunt’s foundation. My main job though is working at the satellite schools for the university. I work for Chief.”

“You work for the university?” He was trying to wrap his mind around it. Did his mother set this up? “How long?”

“I’ve been with them since I was eighteen. Chancellor Mulligan hired me in as a professor assistant, which is how I ended up working for Chief. I teach human resource classes throughout London, most for corporations, small businesses and some for the college, although I have only been on main campus once or twice a year. I couldn’t even tell you where Chief’s office is.” She did not know his mother was the Chancellor. He relaxed a little. She had only been there for two years.

“So, how does Clara fit into all of this?”

Esther took a deep breath. “Clara used to date my brother Edward, although I use that word rather loosely.” She took a drink of water. “Elliott oversaw the trust fund for the racing team after our parents died. He found out that Caroline was cheating on him and he started mixing his alcohol with his medication. He turned reckless with his racing. He pretty much left me in Edward’s supervision even though he knew he shouldn’t.”

She took a moment to calm down. “Edward had gotten himself mixed up with a guy name Beecroft. He owns a lot of the nightclubs in London. Racked up a lot of gambling debts, drank a lot,” she paused a little, “took me all sorts of places that I had no business going.”

“Elliott took to illegal street racing, got himself killed. Left the trust fund to Edward and myself. I was doing alright at the time. I had a decent job and unlike Edward, I managed my part very well. Aunt Denham had kicked him out of Sanditon for his behavior. He ended up in London with me. I used part of my trust fund to help him get himself back on his feet, where he promptly got involved again with Beecroft.”

She paused knowing this is where things could get bad for Clara. “He met Clara again at the Lion’s Den. He wasted a lot of money there. Clara got pregnant and found out just what a douche bag Edward really was.” Babington was taking it all in. “I used some connections, got her in the community college and a place to live. Now, I pulled some strings to get her this job.”

He looked at her. “How did you pull some strings?”

“I know Mickie when she was a professor at the community college here in Sanditon. I used that to circumvent normal hiring procedures. Clara can’t exactly list the Lion’s Den on her resume and she really doesn’t have any type of job experience.”

Esther leaned back in her chair and waited for things to start processing. It was a lot to take in.

“So, why is Clara here tonight?”

“Edward showed up at Aunt Denham’s with Beecroft in tow. They are literally the last two people she wants to see. I figured with Edward on house arrest he would not leave London, but apparently, he managed to find a way. Not sure what Beecroft wants, but I know him well enough to know he didn’t come to take a vacation at the beach.” She left out the part about seeing her child today when she was with Crowe. 

Babington drank truly little of his beer. Esther watch him process the information. “What kind of places?”

She looked at him in disbelief. “Out of all that, that is what you want to ask?”

He gave her a quirky smile. “Just curious.”

“Curiosity killed the cat.”

He quickly added, “but satisfaction brought it back” with a smirk.

“You are taking that out of context.”

“Am I?” She rolled her eyes at him. “I take it you don’t have much to do with Edward?”

“You could say we had a disagreement about Clara. He did not particularly care about my opinion on the matter. About the only thing we have left are the cars, which after his latest incident, really don’t help him much since he can’t drive any of them.” He gave her a puzzled look. “He lost his license for drinking and driving again.”

“And that’s how you ended up with the Camaro?”

“Sort of. I just kind of took it since I had to get it out of the impound lot and didn’t return it.”

“Don’t you think he will want it back?”

“Oh, I’m sure. I told you, it is not really my color anyway. I just figured he wouldn’t be looking for it until he could start driving it again, which by my calculations is at least another two months.”

“Does your aunt know any of this?”

“She knows some, but she married into the Denham’s on a second marriage and it was a short marriage before my uncle died so there’s not really a strong family tie. She tries to help here and there, but as you know, she’s not the easiest person to get along with.”

“She did send Caroline some help when Elliott died while she lived in London. Caroline though really did not have anything to do with her, so the kids do not know her either. Caroline used to let me take care of the kids a lot before she moved to Brighton with some new guy and then I did not get to see them for a long time. I barely got to talk to them on the phone.”

“They do seem pretty attached to you.” With Beecroft in town, he wondered if he should mention Beecroft would undoubtedly recognize the troublesome trio. If he said nothing, and she found out, she would probably assume he was keeping information from her. If though Beecroft left without them meeting, then it would likely not need to be brought up.

“There’s an awful lot of smoke coming out of your ears.” He realized he kind of zoned off there thinking about it. He stalled by taking a good drink from his bottle. Esther had enough classes about body language to know there was something he was holding back. The question was, what was it?

He opened his mouth for a minute but decided to forgo talking about Beecroft. What were the chances they would meet up in Sanditon? “Running out of steam, while you were taking an easy day building sandcastles, I was swimming with the sharks.” He gave her an affable smile.

“There’s a lot to do in building sandcastles. Not to mention, I will be finding sand in the car for another month easy. Abbey opened her seashell bag to show Elliott and spilt them all over the place.”

He let out a light laugh. “Alright, it’s a draw then. When are you taking the kids back home?”

Esther shrugged her shoulders, “I am on Caroline’s schedule. I cannot exactly drop them off without adult supervision even though Elliott thinks he is old enough to take care of himself. I guess it would depend on what she really went to do. Why?”

“I’m supposed to be at Sophia’s house for Tom’s luncheon.”

“Lucky you.”

“Your tone doesn’t imply that.”

She let out a laugh. “Sorry, not sorry. I try to avoid her house as much as possible without making her too angry with me.” The room got quiet except for the little bit of background noise coming from the television that ended up on the news channel. A moment of truth was upon them.

“Are you banishing me to the couch?”

“I should.”

“That’s not very hospitable of you.”

“Whoever told you I was hospitable?”

“Elliot says only nice things about his aunt.”

“Now I know you are lying. Elliott does not have any filter.” 

He laughed. “Very true. I was hoping he was going to finish his statement earlier before you cut him off.”

“I bet.”

“I am beginning to think you have a gambling problem Miss Denham.”

“It would be a family trait. However, I tend to win more than I lose.”

“Any other bets I should know about?”

“I could ask you the same thing.” She tilted her head sideways implying she knew something.

“Can I plead the fifth amendment?” He looked at her trying to decide if she was going to press for further information. She was not part of the bet, but Charlotte was. 

“You are admitting there was another bet by pleading the fifth.” He opened his mouth but knew he could not deny it. Before he could reply, she rolled her eyes and went to climb into bed.

He got up and accepted defeat. “Haven’t you ever heard you aren’t supposed to go to bed angry?” He sat on the corner of the bed.

She looked at him. “This isn’t me angry. This is me tired and ready for bed. There will be two kids up probably at the crack of dawn wanting pancakes and ice cream for breakfast. Not to mention, no telling what kind of mood Clara will be in when she rolls out of bed. Trust me, if I were angry, you would know it.”

“Do I get a blanket for the couch?”

“I thought you came prepared for a sleepover.”

“Not exactly. I just thought you were concerned about me falling asleep driving home so late.”

She leaned forward towards him. “Do you always talk this much Babington or are you just nervous?” He flushed. He was rambling, but he did not want to be banished to the couch and he was not getting warm fuzzies about asking about sleeping in the bed either. He seemed less sure of himself now than he did just a short while ago in the kitchen. She took small pity on him. “If you can behave, you can climb in, otherwise Edward’s old room is next door.”


	28. An Unmitigated Disaster

Charlotte woke up to the sounds of familiarity, children running up and down the stairs. An early riser herself, she had stayed in bed looking over a book she had found in her room about Heraclitus. It was like the ones in her father’s library, but this one was a more worn copy. Whoever read it, obviously enjoyed him as much as she did.

She got herself dressed in her clothes from last night and headed downstairs. She found the kids were excited to see her still there and all begged her to sit next to them at the table. Sidney was not wrong when he said it was a brunch to remember.

Coming through the door was Arthur and Sidney who apparently had taken a morning walk with Diana. Sidney caught her eye and smiled towards her. “Oh Charlotte! I am so happy to see you survived last night.” Arthur greeted her exuberantly.

She gave Arthur a comical look. “Very easily Arthur. I didn’t know you went for a walk this morning.”

“To tell you the truth Miss Charlotte, I get overly excited for Sunday’s Parker brunch, I can hardly ever sleep a wink. I believe I must have woken up Sidney and he decided to get some fresh air himself.”

Charlotte looked over to Sidney who was trying not to laugh at Arthur. Tom came in. “Ah, everyone seems to be awake. Splendid! Miss Heywood, I beg you sit close to me. Sidney tells me you have some ideas and I should like to discuss them before heading over to Mrs. Denham’s.”

“Tom!” Mary said shaking her head. “At least let her eat first. There is plenty of time before then.”

“Oh! Of course, forgive me. I believe I just have a case of the butterflies. You know Mrs. Denham. So much is riding on today.”

“Not to worry Mr. Parker. I am sure there is bound to be at least one idea she will be happy with. Has anyone asked Esther if she would be there? I’m sure she would be able to help appease Mrs. Denham.”

Tom looked over at Sidney. “I guess I assumed she was going to be there.”

“She had her niece and nephew last night from Brighton. She should be taking them home today. I don’t know when though.”

“Well, hopefully we will make a plea to her to work around the luncheon.”

“I can text her after breakfast if you would like.”

“That would be wonderful Miss Heywood. Now, do not let Arthur eat all the sticky buns. Those are Mary’s specialty.” Arthur already had a few on his plate and looked guilty as he sat down.

Breakfast done, Mary got the children to play outside so Tom could speak to Charlotte and Sidney about the ideas. Charlotte had everything written down in organized notes, Sidney was impressed as it seemed she had thought about it even a little more than the other night.

“These notes are very helpful Charlotte, but I don’t suppose I could persuade you to come as well?”

Charlotte looked over at Sidney. “I don’t know.”

“Don’t doubt yourself Charlotte. Your ideas are really good and who better to talk about them than yourself.” Sidney reassured her.

“If you really want me to Mr. Parker, I will be happy to help.” Charlotte said looking at Tom.

“Splendid, splendid! What a wonderful addition to the party.” Tom glanced over at Sidney. “I don’t suppose Sidney you could make sure she gets there?”

Sidney smiled at Tom, then Charlotte. “No worries Tom. I’m sure one way or another, Miss Heywood will arrive at Mrs. Denham’s.” With no other apparent worry, Tom jumped up and decided a walk to the beach with the kids before his meeting was needed.

Esther was immensely aware of the bear like hold Babington had on her for much of the night. His face betrayed his happy emotion when Esther told him he could sleep in the bed. After a short kiss and some adjustment to get comfortable, he had pulled her in towards him while he laid on his back with her inside the nook of his arm and her head slightly on his chest.

At some point, she had rolled away from him and he had decided he missed her warmth. He snuggled up to her and they had spent the rest of the morning in a spoon position. Babington had not thought it possible to enjoy the strong intimacy without having to prove his prowess first. Of course, he rarely would stay the whole night with whoever he had been dating at the time. There was just something about Esther that was so different he was willing to follow her lead.

Esther was fairly sure she had passed out first. She had tried to outlast Babington but the soothing sound of listening to his heartbeat lulled her to sleep. She was also vastly aware of him stirring as close as he held her. She was glad she faced away from him, knowing she would be slightly embarrassed about the situation. She been in the club plenty enough to know how men’s bodies would get when they were in that state.

Esther was glad she had a clock on her side of the bed. It was amazing that the kids had not come running up the stairs. She figured they would have woken up by seven. However, it was almost nine and highly unlike them. She was enjoying herself now and did not want to spoil it though. Even though Denny and she had dated for several years, on and off with deployments, he rarely stayed over and if he did, never did he stay in the same bed with her. It was a quality that she had appreciated as during some of those times it had been the roughest of her life.

Babington snuggled his face in her neck. He never promised to behave the whole night and in his current state, he was losing the battle. He heard her lightly laugh as he grazed her neck with little kisses. “Good morning beautiful.” He rolled back on his back and pulled her back in the nook of his arm where at least he was not pressed up against her.

She raised an eyebrow at him as she sat up slightly on her elbow to proper herself up. “I see you are trying to butter me up like a piece of toast.”

He pouted his lip a little. “I only speak honestly Miss Denham.” She gave him a light tap on his stomach. “Ouch.”

“Oh, that was barely a tap. Don’t tell me you are so sensitive.”

He raised his eyebrow at her. “Why, Miss Denham are there some tendencies you are trying to tell me that you have?”

She smiled slyly at him. “Wouldn’t you like to know Mr. Babington?”

He responded with a grin and in one smooth movement, Esther found herself in a very precarious position as he pinned her beneath him but keeping his weight on his own legs which were between hers. He growled lowly at her, “you should not be teasing me so early in the morning.” He heard her slightly laughing as he kissed her.

“Come on, I haven’t brushed my teeth yet.”

“What are you afraid of, neither have I.” He laughed at her as he continued to keep kissing her.

The sound of two kids shrilling as they ran up the stairs and busting through the door broke the current situation. “Hmm, forgot to lock the door.” Esther mumbled as the kids came jumping on the bed.

“Uncle Eddy is here.” Elliott said quickly. “He scared Abbey.”

Esther looked at Abbey who was indeed scared. Rightly so, she had not seen him for a few years. “It’s alright Abbey. Uncle Eddy is my brother. I’ll go downstairs and set him straight, okay?” Abbey just nodded nervously. “Come on, leave Charlie alone.”

Babington caught a grin from Elliott as he took Abbey’s hand to lead her downstairs. He got up and brushed his teeth. So much for this morning, but up until that point she had not exactly turned him down. He would take any forward progress he could get. Deciding that with Clara in the house he should go down dressed, he quickly got ready and packed his stuff up. He would have to go back to the hotel to get ready for the luncheon with Mrs. Denham.

Babington was in a good mood as he climbed down the stairs. The kids were on the couch watching television. “Where’s Esther?”

Elliott pointed towards the garage. As he stepped out, he saw another car with a man standing nearby, obviously a driver. The door where the Camaro was stored was up. He heard three sets of voices as he got in view of everyone.

“What do you mean Edward?”

“Look, it’s like a business arrangement. Once the money is returned, then I will get the car back. You could always just pay him.”

“I’m not your freaking bank Edward. I do have my own responsibilities to pay for.”

“Don’t be too hard on your brother Esther. You know I’ve always had a soft spot for you.” Esther gave Beecroft a dirty look.

“I’m not one of your ladies Beecroft. You are barking up the wrong tree.”

“But we have such a good understanding of each other Esther. I wouldn’t be so hasty in turning me down.” She was giving Beecroft a peering look when she realized he was looking over her shoulder. Turning somewhat, she realized Babington had walked up.

“Oh, Charles Babington. What a small world. Eddy, you should remember Babington from the club.” Babington’s throat went completely dry as everything came to a screeching halt.

“Of course,” Edward looked at Esther. “Well done Esther. I had no idea your talents were so sought after.”

Esther’s look was dangerous. “Get your car, get off my property or I swear to God Edward, Jester will be here to escort the lot of you to the county jail for trespassing.”

“No need to be so hasty.” Edward complained.

“Now Edward. This conversation is over.” Babington could tell, this was Esther mad. Beecroft climbed into the Camaro and gave one more glance to Esther as he took the car out of the garage, followed by Edward climbing in his other car. Esther shut the garage door.

Babington looked at her. “Esther.”

“Please Babington. This is an unmitigated disaster. Just go.” She shut the service door locking herself in.


	29. Breaker of Hearts

Esther sat in the garage after the storm blew through. Esther sat there until she calmed down as best, she could anyway. It was bad enough that Edward had shown up to demand his car, but she felt so betrayed. At no time during their, no wait her, conversation about Edward, Beecroft and Clara, did he once acknowledge he met Edward or was known enough by Beecroft that the man called him by his first name.

She shook her head. What a blindside she had been hit by. She knew she should have been leerier instead of just taking advice from others. They clearly knew less about him than they thought. She was glad she was taking the kids home then going back to London. Sanditon was just a place she cared to forget. Why she kept trying to hold on to the things that tied her here, she did not know. If anything, today told her, it was time to let the past die and everything with it.

She wiped the tears from her face. The kids would be looking for her. Pulling herself up with her bootstraps, Esther returned to the house. Poor Clara had taken refuge in Charlotte’s room and knew to stay in there as soon as she had heard his voice. She walked into the kitchen to find the kids were sitting at the table, trying to figure out just what had happened, while Clara had fixed them breakfast.

“Do you want company taking the kids back?” Clara asked her carefully.

Esther looked at her. “No, I’ve got to return to London. I have a class for the upperclassmen business students at the end of the week. Why don’t you just take my room while I am gone? I am sure Charlotte will not want to stay here by herself and she will need a ride to work. I will leave the SUV with you and I will rent a car for the day. I’ve still got my other car in town.”

Clara watched Esther. The situation had rattled her to her core. She imagined that was what she must have looked like when there was the showdown with Edward and his friends. She wished she could help her, but she also lived through enough heartbreaks to know there really was not anything she could do. Esther would have to work through it herself. “Sounds good. I hope you do not mind. The kids said they wanted ice cream with their pancakes.”

Esther smiled at them. “Of course, right kids?! Who doesn’t like ice cream with pancakes?”

“Aunty E, do we have to go home?” Abbey asked.

“I’m afraid so. Your mommy sent me a message. Now, I am going to go take a shower and pack up. Can you watch some television while I get ready after you eat?” The kids nodded yes, and they shoved ice cream in their mouths.

Esther escaped to the solitary confinement of her room. She decided to strip her bed, not that it really needed it, but it would feel therapeutic. She placed the stuff in the washer while she took her shower. She was Esther Denham, she reminded herself as the water ran over her. Esther Denham had lived through worse than one Charles Babington.

Babington sat in his hotel room. In a blink of an eye, his world had been turned upside down violently. The morning had been sweet with promises and like a sandstorm, ripped to shreds leaving a path of destruction in its wake. He had no one to blame. He had the opportunity to say something when she talked about Beecroft. He had taken a gamble with not telling her. Unfortunately, like so many of his gambles of late, not successful. She had said he would know when she was mad and it was truly clear, she was mad at his apparent lack of openness that he had given her.

He did not have time to dwell on it. Soon, he would have to deal with Tom, Mrs. Denham and the luncheon. He would have to figure out what to do afterwards. He went to take a shower after he texted Sidney and Crowe about the lunch to see if they were all riding together.

Esther looked at her room. Her bag packed by the door, she gave the room a silent send off and headed downstairs. “Clara, I put clean sheets on the bed, but the blanket is in the dryer.” Esther looked over at the kids. “Let us go get you packed up. I’ll need to take the movies back as well before we leave.” Abbey took her hand as she led her to their room.

While she was packing them up, Charlotte returned home. Esther heard Parker’s voice in the other room and froze. At least someone else had a better weekend than herself. She heard Charlotte tell Clara that she would be going to Aunt Denham’s for lunch.

“Aunty E, are you alright?” Elliott asked her as she had zoned off.

“Sorry, Elliott. Yes, I am alright. I am sorry if Uncle Eddy scared you. I did not know he would be here.”

“It’s alright. I don’t like that man that was with him.”

“No, Mr. Beecroft is not a good man Elliott.” She ruffled his hair. “Now, enough about this morning. It is the three musketeers taking on the world. We shall go and have a good trip back to Brighton. Maybe your mom will let you come visit in London at the end of the week. We could watch some races.”

“I would like that.”

“Well then we shall do our best to ensure it happens. Even if I have to make a deal with the devil.” Esther laughed, knowing full well that is what she referred to Caroline after she had found out what she had done to her brother. “Now, go gather up the movies and make sure you get the one out of the movie player.”

Unable to prolong avoiding the others in the next room, Esther went out. “Hello Charlotte, I thought I heard your voice.” Esther busied herself getting snacks and water out of the fridge for the kids. “Hello Parker.” The tone was agitated. Continuing her theme of staying busy, she gathered up the movies Elliott brought her and place everything in bags.

“Hey Esther,” Sidney began, “Tom was wondering if you had time to attend the luncheon. He thought maybe it would help.” Sidney realized as he talked, there was something not quite right.

“Sorry Parker. I’m busy.” Esther stepped outside to check on the SUV for Clara.

Charlotte gave Clara a confused look. “It’s been a little hectic this morning. Oh, I am staying for the week by the way. Esther must head back to town. I am taking her room. I had to take yours last night since the kids were here, but I got it all cleaned up this morning.”

“Oh, that’s no problem. Are you going to the luncheon?”

Clara gave her a light smile. “No, I’ve got a few things to do today, but I shall see you tonight.”

Sidney could tell he needed to remove himself from whatever was going on. “Charlotte, how about I pick you back up in a couple of hours? I will take you.”

Charlotte gave him a friendly smile. “Alright, I’ll see you in a bit. Thanks for the ride home.” He gave her a smile as he walked out. The door to the garage was open and Parker could see Esther was looking at the SUV in the garage. He half thought to talk to her but decided to head towards the hotel to check on Babington and Crowe.

Babington finished typing up some work emails and prepping for today’s luncheon. Maybe she would be there, and he could have a chance to talk to her. He let out a breath and shook his head. It was highly doubtful she would even listen to anything he said. A knock on his door and the sound of Parker on the other side interrupted his train of thoughts.

“Parker.” He opened the door and tried to greet him with as much gusto as he could mustered up.

“Well, there must be something in the air today. I got the same tone at Esther’s.” Parker saw the crestfallen look upon his friend’s face as he shut the door behind him. Babington’s bed was made, indicating he had not stayed there last night. “What happened?”

Babington let out a breath. “Let us just say it was a futile pursuit. I hope Tom is ready for today.”

“Yes, Charlotte gave him a copy of some notes for him to review and she has agreed to come to help pitch the ideas.” He paused. “Esther though I guess is going back to London. I guess she must have quit?”

Babington glanced at Parker before answering him. “She never worked for the store. She’s a professor at the uni.”

“I heard that.”

“Thanks for sharing that information.”

“I just figured you knew.” Parker could tell there was much more Babington was not saying. A knock on the door and they found Crowe had finally joined them.

“Where has everyone been? I’ve been looking for one of you since yesterday afternoon.”

“Have you tried to call?”

“No, I um, dropped my phone in some water yesterday and have been waiting for its replacement.”

“Well you found us.” Babington closed his laptop and gathered up his stuff. “I need to go by the store. Are you riding with me?”

Parker watched Babington. His friend was all out of sorts. “No, I’ve got to bring Charlotte. I will meet you there. Crowe?”

“I will go with you Babington.”

“Fine, I guess we will see you later Parker. Crowe are you ready to go?” Crowe glanced over at Parker, who only shrugged his shoulders at the situation.

The ride to the store was quiet. Crowe tried to engage in conversation with Babington, but he only would answer in monosyllables.

Babington walked back towards Tom’s office so he could pick up a few files that he would need to take to London with him. He groaned. Esther would be in London. Maybe. No, he shook his head. He had burnt that bridge beyond repair. As he walked that way, he recognized a few voices.

“Oh, Mr. Babington. I am sure you know Mrs. Campion. She came to pick up some files for the temp agency.”

He tilted his head slightly towards her. “Mrs. Campion.”

“I had no idea that we have a common acquaintance in Caroline Bingley, well Denham now.”

“Yes, well, I haven’t seen Ms. Bingley, now Denham, since my early college years.”

“Did you know she’s a widow now?”

“No, I didn’t know that.”

“Yes, very much single. She is going to be in London at the end of the week. Perhaps, the four of us could meet for dinner.”

“The four of us?”

“Parker. I assume he’s in town with you.”

“Not Mr. Campion?”

Eliza laughed. “No, Mr. Campion and I are divorced. I am a free woman. I heard Sidney is still on the market. I hardly can fathom that but figured we should be able to pick up where we left off. In fact, Mrs. Mickie was telling me there was a luncheon over at Sophia Denham’s today. As my company will need to fill in a few remaining positions temporarily for the opening, I figured I should go and meet this grand lady.” Babington opened his mouth to disagree, but Tom had overheard her.

“Splendid idea Mrs. Campion. Splendid. Lunch is in a couple of hours. How about you come see Mary and the kids? I know they would love to see you again.” Babington could only watch as Tom led her out towards the parking lot.

“Are you alright Mr. Babington?” Mickie looked at him concerned.

Babington let out a breath. “It has just been a very stressful day Mickie.”

“I’m a very sympathetic listener.” He gave her half a smile.

“Maybe some other time. I have got to meet with Mr. Stringer. Excuse me.”

The rental company pulled into the driveway. “I was hoping to have a chance to talk to you.” Charlotte commented to Esther as she put stuff in the trunk.

“Sorry, Char. I got to get the kids back home to Brighton. We will have to catch up some other time. I hope you don’t mind Clara staying for the week.”

“No, that’s no problem. I just wanted some advice about Parker.” Esther let out a breath. “What is it?”

Esther gave her a disheartened look. “I’m afraid my advice has been clouded of late. Just be careful okay.”

“Careful of what?”

“Everything Char. Everything. I’ll be pretty busy during the day so if you try to reach me, I won’t be able to get back to you until the evenings.”

“I wish you would tell me what’s wrong.”

Esther let out a breath. “Nothing that can’t be forgotten. Have a good time but don’t let the old battleax berate you.”

Charlotte let out a light laugh. “I’ll try to remember that.”

“Come on kids, time to go.” Esther let the driver from the company drive back.

Esther listened to Caroline droll on about her wild weekend in London with Eliza. Apparently, Caroline was back in the meat market. She was all too happy about bringing the kids to London for the weekend. Eliza was working on a double date for her with her old beau and some other guy Caroline used to know.

Plans made; Esther gave the kids big bear hugs. “Aunty E, will Charlie be there?” Abbey asked. She gave the little girl half a smile.

“I don’t know babe. He’s really busy right now.” A factual statement with the store opening looming into view.

“Who is Charlie?” Caroline asked.

“Just someone I know that the kids met over the weekend.”

“Well, I never thought you would replace Denny.”

“Denny was a good guy. Can’t say it was easily done.” Esther did not particularly want to discuss her relationships with Caroline. “Anyway, time for me to get going. Thanks for letting the kids come over.” Esther glanced at them before she left.

Esther was not in a rush to get to London. She was not going back to Sanditon that was for sure at least for this week. Charlotte had maybe one to two more weeks of crutches then all she would need is a car. Maybe Mr. Bennett or Ralph knew of a used one that she could make some sort of deal for. 

She was glad London was a huge city. There was little chance of her bumping into someone. Maybe it would be a good time to investigate the university swap program. She had always wanted to go somewhere else to teach. She would have to talk to Chief and the chancellor, whoever that was. She guesses she should pay more attention to what was going on campus, but she rarely did as busy as she was. The last chancellor she knew was Mulligan’s father.

Charlotte looked over to Sidney as Mrs. Campion tugged on his arm. Ever since they arrived at Mrs. Denham, the lady barely let him step a few feet away from him. Luckily, Arthur had come and was keeping her distracted with everything going on.

Even Babington seemed lost for words today. Tom was his high energy himself as he presented ideas, with additional comments from Sidney about Charlotte’s ideas to which Mrs. Denham seemed interested in. Mr. Crowe kept looking around as if he was looking for someone to magically appear.

“So, an old fashion cricket match for the workers and a regatta for the community. It seems like particularly good ideas to me.” Mrs. Denham genuinely happy. “I suppose Miss Brereton should be able to generate the interest for those as part of her job.” She looked over at Tom. “I would imagine those events will need some additional funding.” She glanced over at Babington. “I will speak with Esther about coordinating that with the store.”

Babington had only been half concentrating on the conversation, realized Mrs. Denham was waiting for some sort of response. “Sorry, Mrs. Denham, I got lost in the conversation.”

She let out a huff. “I said I will have Esther speak to you about funding for the events with money from the Denham Foundation.”

Eliza decided to join the conversation. “What about maybe some temp employees to help?”

Mrs. Denham looked at the posh lady. “You can work up the cost and talk to Esther Denham about that. I thought she was going to be here today, but she had to take her niece and nephew home to Brighton. She’ll be in London this week, have Tom get you her number.”

Eliza smiled at her. “Oh, I already have that. She has worked for me on some occasions.”

“Very well.”

Lunch was over and the parties dispersed. “Oh, Sidney, could you give Eliza a ride back to the store. She needs to pick up her car.”

“Tom, I have to see Charlotte home.” 

Eliza let out a laugh. “Certainly, one of the others can take her. I thought we would have a chance to catch up Sidney.” She placed her arm on him possessively.

“Actually Mrs. Campion, I have got to go back to the store. You can ride with myself and Mr. Crowe.” Babington gave Crowe a look that said not to contradict him. Sidney was going to have enough to deal with trying to repair his own relationship with Charlotte. It was obvious that something did not quite sit well with her as Eliza was fawning all over Parker. Eliza gave Babington a little bit of a peering look before she smiled.

“Very well Mr. Babington.”

Charlotte was oddly quiet on the way home. “I think your ideas went over really well with Mrs. Denham Charlotte.”

Charlotte gave him just a quick glance. “Yes, I just hope the rest of the process goes alright. I didn’t think about everything else, such as funding and finding workers into it.”

“I’m sure Esther will be able to find the funding.” Charlotte took a deep breath. “What’s the matter?”

“Oh, I don’t know. Esther seemed out of sorts today. I don’t really think she had planned on being in London all week, but for some reason this morning, her plan changed.”

“Well, I’m sure there’s a good reason for it. I would think she has some vested interest in the success of the store since it’s practically her aunt’s store.”

Charlotte let out a little chuckle. “Well, she seems to think so hun? Poor Tom.”

“Tom doesn’t deserve any of your pity. A lot of his problems are self-generated.”

“But some of his ideas are admirable. I believe if you look at your own family history, Tom seems to be reincarnated from one of the original Parker’s who built the town.”

Sidney laughed. “I forgot; you are such a history person. Did you read all the books I brought?”

“Well, most of them. Did you know there was a great fire that destroyed a critical building at the cost of 80,000 pounds? The equivalent of that amount today would be astronomical.”

“I would say Tom’s store is probably pretty close if you facture in Mrs. Denham’s donations.”

“I hope history doesn’t repeat itself.”

“Haven’t you ever heard ‘A Man Cannot Step into the Same River Twice?’

“For he is not the same man and it’s not the same river.” Sidney smiled proudly at her. “It’s Heraclitus.”

“Yes, I should have known you would know that.”

“I found a book in my room at Tom’s with his works. It’s much nicer than the one I have at my home in Willingden.”

“I wonder where my book went.”

Charlotte laughed, “I’m sorry. I didn’t know.”

“It’s alright. There isn’t anyone else in the house that would appreciate it more I think.”

“I don’t suppose you know what was wrong with Babington today. I thought he would be more energetic about things.”

Sidney gave her a half smile. “No, he hadn’t discussed it with me. Maybe Clara could shed some light on the subject.”

They arrived back at Denham Place shortly. Sidney helped her out of the car and into the house.

“Oh, it looks like you are home alone Charlotte. Would you care for some company?” He asked as she sat down on the couch.

Charlotte observed him. “I thought perchance you would want to catch up with Mrs. Campion.”

He frowned at her as he sat down next to her. “Charlotte, I have no desire to catch up with Mrs. Campion. I am sorry if you got that impression.” He looked at her and took her hand which surprised her. “I think it should be pretty obvious where I want to spend my time.” Charlotte blushed as he leaned in to kiss her gently.


	30. The Martins

Esther walked into her quiet townhouse in London on the upper side. Normally, it was a refuge but tonight it just felt empty, lifeless. Esther did something she had not done for a really long time. She put in the old racing tapes and cuddled up on her couch with snacks.

She mentally went through the things she would have to get done during the week. Monday or Tuesday meet with Chief. Thursday, she had the one-day HR conference at the university. Friday, she would meet Caroline with the kids so she could take them to the race. She could stay the weekend in London and take the kids to do things before driving them back to Brighton on Sunday. Return to Sanditon late Sunday, take Charlotte to work during the week and visit Aunt Denham in the evenings. She could not see hanging out in the house. Parker was obviously attached to her. She did not need to feel like a third wheel. 

Two weeks until Charlotte got her own car if Esther could find one through Mr. Bennett or Ralph. She could get through it. It was unlikely she would run into him during the day as he would be in the store. Certainly, she should be able to keep herself busy enough in the evenings not to have that problem. Sanditon was not that small. Maybe the firecracker would be ready, and she could run it at night on the track. Then, she could return to London, work on her transfer paperwork. If things worked out, she could transfer somewhere for the fall semester and leave it all behind.

Resolved with the schedule, Esther went to take a shower and get ready for bed.

Clara waved goodbye to her friend Harriet Martin. She had been nervous when she showed up at their house Sunday afternoon. She had been glad to get out of the house after Edward and Beecroft had shown up unexpectantly. Thankfully, whatever Esther had said sent them packing without too much trouble.

She felt a little sorry for Babington, who came in, got his bag and said goodbye to the kids. He looked rather shocked about something. Esther had hibernated for some time in the garage, even after he left. The look was rather telling. Clara had no idea Babington had even stayed the night. They must have been incredibly quiet as she had not heard anything. He had come down in a lively mood, but somewhere between the front door and the garage, something happened.

Clara was surprised to find Harriet had gotten pregnant. The baby was still with her mother as they had just gotten back from seeing Dr. Fuchs. Harriet gave her a good stern talking about how she hoped that Clara would come more often, especially since Sanditon was not too far to visit, especially since she could use an extra set of hands for when the new baby arrived.

Clara was not sure that was a good idea, but Harriet insisted. Even her husband Robert had chimed in saying it would be good for everyone involved. Clara ended up leaving promising to visit when she could. Finding a little bit of peace, Clara drove back to Sanditon. She hoped to talk to Esther about it when she came back home from London.

She pulled into the driveway to see Parker’s car in the driveway. Not sure what she would find as she walked in, she made sure she spoke loudly when she came in.

Sidney gave her a funny look as he was in the kitchen cooking dinner. Charlotte was sitting at the table with her foot propped up on a chair.

“Well, I’m just in time.” Clara commented with a smile.

“Where have you been?” Charlotte asked.

“I went to visit a friend out of town. How did the luncheon go?” She asked looked between them both.

“Mrs. Denham likes the idea of the cricket match and the regatta. She said you should be able to drum up some local community involvement.” Charlotte said to her as Clara sat down with a glass of wine.

“I should hope so. They do sound like a lot of fun.”

“Mrs. Denham wants Esther to coordinate some funding with Babington for them. Is that going to be a problem?” Sidney asked as he looked at her inquisitively.

“I believe Esther can keep her personal life separated from her professional life. She’s been doing that for years.”

Sidney sat down while they waited for the dinner to fully cook. “What do you mean?”

Clara rolled her eyes. “I’m talking about her brother, Edward who was dumb enough to show up here bringing Mr. Beecroft.”

“Who is Mr. Beecroft?” Charlotte asked.

“He owns several establishments in London.” Sidney said plainly.

Charlotte still looked a little confused. “Gentlemen clubs Char, gaming clubs and one or two unsavory clubs.” Clara clarified which gathered a look from Sidney.

“What kind of unsavory clubs?”

Clara gave him a pursed smile. “The kind that are not legal of course.”

“How do you know all this?” Charlotte asked.

“I dated Edward on and off for a while. He was a frequent visitor of all of them. He ran up some large debts to Beecroft, who tried to negotiate Edward’s bills for favors.”

Sidney gave her a hard look “Favors?”

“Yes, favors. Beecroft has a soft spot for ladies.”

“I’ve heard of men like that.” Charlotte commented out loud. 

“Yes, well, the more innocent they are, well let’s just say the better deal, if you know what I mean.” Sidney looked at Clara. He of course had heard such rumors as his own ward, Georgianna Lambe, had gotten mixed up bailing out a boyfriend from a large gambling debt. She herself had been spared but just barely as he had found out before anything had happened.

“Are you saying Edward used his own sister to negotiate with Beecroft?” The bell of the timer went off. Sidney got up to take the dinner out of the oven. Sidney was not sure he was going to be able to eat at the rate this conversation was going.

“I don’t know what all happened between Esther and Beecroft. There for a while she was a minor, so I doubt he had been that stupid. I left for a few years and when I came back to London, Edward was still hanging around with Beecroft. Beecroft is still chasing after Esther. He was practically drooling all over her this morning.” Sidney looked at Charlotte wondering if Esther had chosen Beecroft over Babington.

“I don’t suppose you know what happened with Babington?” Charlotte asked innocently. “He wasn’t very talkative at lunch with Mrs. Denham.”

“Honestly, I had no idea he stayed the night until he came bounding down the stairs this morning after Esther came down. He seemed pretty happy, well until he went outside for a little bit, came in, grabbed his bag and left. That’s all I know about that situation.”

The conversation turned towards pleasant conversation about work and the community events, leaving Sidney to wonder if maybe Babington changed his mind after he found out she had been involved with Beecroft. He ate dinner and gave Charlotte an excuse of needing to prep for the training sessions to leave shortly after.


	31. Thoughts of Despair

Parker found Babington trying to drink Crowe under the table. “Parker, where the devil has you been?” Babington said proudly of himself as he was still a little more stable than Crowe.

“I was having an enjoyable evening with Miss Heywood.”

“I bet right Babers.” Crowe crooned as he poured drinks around the table. Babington slammed his glass on the table. The word bet left a sour taste in his mouth.

“What the devil got into you Babington?” Crowe focused for a moment. He knew his friend had been out of sorts all day.

Babington mumbled nothing as he downed the next glass quickly. He missed the peering look Parker was giving him. “I just heard Beecroft was in town.” Sidney said deliberately to see what kind of reaction he would get.

“Beecroft? Good lord, it’s about time this infernal backwater town got some entertainment, right Babington.”

“Crowe, can’t you ever just shut your mouth?” Babington said disgruntled. He stood up, glanced at them and left without any further comment.

Sidney put some money down on the bar and followed Babington, who had gone across the street towards the beach at an alarming pace for someone who had been drinking decently.

By the time Parker had caught up to him, he was waist deep in the water, heading out to sea. Parker had to grab him quick. Babington though was not having any of it, “just leave me Parker.”

“Babington,” he pleaded with him and grabbed his arm, “come back. There’s nothing that can’t be fixed but only if you are still around.”

“It can’t be fixed Parker.”

“Nonsense. I spent all afternoon being hounded by Mrs. Campion but ended my evening with the most charming, intelligent and sensitive lady of my acquaintance.” Parker dragged him back onto the beach. Babington sat on the beach. “What happened and don’t give me the cliff notes.”

“Maybe I should just be more like Crowe or you.” Babington said after a while.

“Because he’s so happy?” Sidney scoffed at him. “Because contrary to what you may think, he’s delirious about Miss Brereton. I think all she would have to do is bat her eyelashes at him and he would promise her the moon if he could give it to her.” Sidney paused, “and you know very well, for the longest time I was not a happy person. Miss Heywood has challenged me from day one, irritated me from day one and now look at me, I was cooking her dinner tonight. I only left because of what Clara had said. I didn’t know if you were out of sorts because she chose Beecroft over you or if you found out she was one of her ladies at the club.”

“I could care less if she had been. The look on her face though I should never forget it when Beecroft greeted me. I might as well tell her I killed her brother; you know the one she did like.”

“You just have to rebuild her trust.”

“Oh yeah, because that is so easy to do. I’ll just show up on her doorstep and tell her she’s misjudged me, and she can completely trust me.”

Parker rolled his eyes. “You know maybe you should do standup comedy.”

“Someone else told me the same thing.”

“Well, I didn’t say it would be easy. It is not like she caught you shagging some girl. When I walked in on Mrs. Campion, well I was quite sure I would never want to put myself in anyone else’s power.” Sidney paused looking over at Babington, “but Charlotte has convinced me otherwise. I still have a long way to go, and I will undoubtedly screw up along the way, but there is no other place I would want to be.”

“Where would I even start Parker?”

“I would start with those that know her best. You know maybe some of her racing buddies, Mickie, other professors and her friends.” Sidney paused for a minute. “Better yet, get Mrs. Denham on her. We both know how irritating she is. I could only imagine how she would be if she found out her niece had the opportunity to shag one of London’s premier bachelors.”

“Very funny Parker.”

“You are and you know it. Maybe, you could get Mrs. Denham and your mother to work together. Esther would have nowhere to hide.” Sidney gave Babington a goofy grin and Babington found he was amused about it.


	32. Captain Denny

Esther opened her eyes slowly. Her head was pounding. She had taken her shower but tossed and turned trying to sleep. Everything just on a continual repeat in her head until she gave up. She got dressed and went to the little bar that was within walking distance from her place. The music was blaring, it was crowded, and she became a wallflower as she drank her beer, one after another. Mr. Lucas was bartending.

He gave her a stern talking to as he had helped her home. She felt much like she did the first time she had ever gotten drunk. The only difference this time was she was not puking up her guts. She fumbled her way to the kitchen to get some Tylenol and orange juice. Over back to the couch, she wrapped herself up in her blanket and managed to fall back asleep.

Somewhere in her unconscious sleep, she heard her phone ringing. She sat up quickly trying to get her bearing and regretted it. Fumbling to unlock her phone, she missed the call from Charlotte. She called her back.

“Hey Char,” her voice was raspy.

“You okay Esther?”

“Hmm? Yeah, just um, late night. What’s the matter?”

“I was on break and just wanted to make sure you made it to London since I didn’t hear anything from you last night.”

Esther’s head was finally clearing up. “Sorry, I got to watching some old home movies. I didn’t mean to worry you.”

“Okay, well break is about over. I need to talk to you about some stuff, can I call you later?”

“Sure, I think I will be taking it easy today.”

“Alright, bye.”

Charlotte looked at Parker as she walked back into the store. “Well?” He asked nervously.

“I told her I would call her later. She is definitely in London. I could be mistaken, but I think she may have been drunk.”

“Drunk?”

“Yeah, Esther really doesn’t drink after Elliott died.”

“Great, Babington is trying to throw himself into the sea and she’s drowning in alcohol. They are a match are they not?” Charlotte let out a little laugh as she went back to her separate class, giving him a smile as they parted ways.

Babington arrived at the supply store midmorning. After he talked to Parker for a long time on the beach, he went back to his room, took a shower and realized he did not have her number. He could not even call or text her if he wanted.

He got up early and went to the store. Mickie looked at him slightly amused. He made the excuse, which was a valid excuse, that Mrs. Denham was wanting him to get a hold of her for the funding for the community events. She had given him the number pretty easily.

He watched the manager make several stops before finally reaching him. “Sorry, Mr. Babington, it’s been a little crazy this morning. I’m Mr. Denny, I got a call from Mr. Stringer about some shelving units that you needed.”

“Yes, for my store in Sanditon.”

“Good old Sanditon. Tell me, does Mrs. Denham still act like she’s the mayor?”

Babington let out a little chuckle. “Are you familiar with Mrs. Denham?”

Denny looked at him. “Afraid so. I dated her niece for some time.”

Babington stopped and relooked at him. “Esther?”

“Yes. You know her?”

Babington was glad he did not flush. “She was at the store last week.”

“I ran into her last night at the bar, having a pretty rough night. I do not think she has drunk since Elliott died. It didn’t take much.” Babington got a sick feeling. Did he take her home?

“I hope she didn’t drink and drive.”

“No,” Denny laughed, “Mr. Lucas, he’s the bartender. He got her home as she lives really close to the bar. Lucas is kind of like a dad or uncle to her. His oldest daughter and she went to high school together in Sanditon.” Babington wanted to ask a whole lot of questions. “Supposed to meet up for lunch, but I just found out, I’m not going to make it. My CO is having me report in.”

“Your CO?

“Sorry, commanding officer. I am in the service. I just help my dad out here when I am in town. I’ve got this week, then I’m back out for a while.”

“I was actually going to need to meet up with Esther about funding for an event Mrs. Denham wants to do. Maybe, I could let her know for you?” Weak, Babington, real weak.

Denny did not miss a beat. “Sure, supposed to meet over at the checker flag grill over by the raceway in about a half hour.” Denny looked at his watch. “I think I got everything you need. I can have the paperwork drawn up and you can swing by later to sign it. We should be able to get the shelving down later today or early tomorrow.”

“Sounds great. Thanks Denny.” Babington was about to walk away, “hey, is there any message you want me to give her?”

Denny gave him a comical look. “Just tell her duty calls.” He paused. “If you feel adventurous, give her a big fat kiss for me. Just be prepared to be slapped. She doesn’t like surprises.” Babington let out a little huff, did he not know that?

Babington climbed back into his car. So, that must be the guy in the photo she had on her dresser. Apparently, they must have ended amicably since they were meeting up for lunch. He felt a small pang of jealously. What would happen if Denny were not leaving? Would she get back with him? He looked up the address of the grill. He would likely be a few minutes late if he left now. Would she even talk to him if he showed up? Only one way to find out.

He drove by slowly. Without the yellow Camaro, it was hard to figure out if she was even there. He about decided to pass, or chicken out, when he saw a hostess leading a familiar red head to a table in the patio area. Babington let out a small chuckle. The patio area had a fence around it. She had nowhere to go. He drove around the block and pulled into the parking lot.

Esther smiled at Maria Lucas as she sat down. “How is summer session going Maria?”

“It is so exciting. I am meeting so many new people and attending so many dinner parties getting to know them. How is your summer?”

Esther was glad she had sunglasses on. “It’s been diverting. I went to see my aunt in Sanditon for a few days.”

“I’m hoping to go to Brighton. Lydia talks of nothing else.”

“I bet.”

“Are you meeting someone here or do you want to go ahead and order?”

Esther looked at her watch. It was unlike Denny to show up late. “I’ll just take a pop for now and give him a few minutes.”

“Alright, I let the waiter know. You have Frank Churchill today. He’s so dreamy.” Esther just shook her head at her in amusement as she walked off. She buried herself in the menu. It had been awhile since she ate here.

Babington steady his nerves. This could go really bad really quick. He smiled politely at the hostess as he walked in. “How many?” A young blonde asked him.

“I’m meeting someone out on the patio.”

“Alright, go ahead.” The hostess paid him little attention. He walked out the door and saw she was intently looking at the menu. He grabbed one from a stand nearby and quickly sat down across the way from her.

Esther was looking at the menu intently when she heard someone sitting down at the table. “Running late today?” She sat the menu down and froze. She really must be hung over she thought.

“Actually, Denny sends his regards. He had to go report to his CO and asked me to fill in for him.”

She peered at him. “Of course, you would know Denny.” Frank came and dropped off her pop. 

“What can I get for you sir?”

“He’s not staying.” Frank looked from Esther back to Babington.

Babington gave him a smile. “Pop is fine.” Frank walked off.

“Of course, I’m staying. We have business.”

“No, we don’t.”

“Mrs. Denham wants you to handle the money for the community events from the foundation.” She blinked at him a few times. He raised his eyebrow at her. “You are in charge of that are you not or should I tell her you are acting like a spoiled brat?”

“I am not acting like a spoiled brat. I have every reason to be angry and you know it.” Her tone was still angry but at least she was not screaming at him.

“Look, I am sorry I didn’t tell you,” he heard her let out a little scuff at his remark, “and you are right. You have every right to be angry,” he took a breath to calm the emotion in his voice, “but that doesn’t change the fact your aunt wants you in charge of the money for the event and as district manager it’s my responsibility for it. We are just going to have to work through it until it is over. Once it is over, you can go back to whatever it is you really do and not have to deal with me again.” He could not sit there anymore; the emotions were threatening to spill over. He stood up. “I am sorry Esther.” He walked off, pausing at the hostess station before leaving.

Esther sat there numb, swallowing back the emotions. Of all the nerve, to show up, try to apologize and leave. She should have just stayed in bed. Frank was back over. “Oh, would you like to order now or wait for him to come back?”

Esther took another deep breath. “No, he’s gone. Can you just make my order to go?” Esther just ordered a chicken salad. She made one other stop before walking into her home. She put the salad in the fridge. She popped the tab and sat back in front of the television, watching the home movies. It was late afternoon when she woke back up. The bottles littered the coffee table. Her head was spinning again. She barely had eaten any of the salad. 

Esther curled herself in the blanket again. “Come here” she heard Elliott’s playful voice on the movie. She heard her laughing as she watched herself running from Elliott before he caught her. “I got you.

“Love you Elly.” She heard herself say as he held her in a bear hug.

“I love you too my little firecracker.” He went to tickle her.

“Stop, I’m going to pee my pants.” She said out of breath.

“Then, stop laughing so hard.” He tickled her some more then stopped, his voice turning stern. “Promise me Esther. No matter what happens, you take care of them and not turn   
out like Eddy.”

“I promise Elliott.”

“Good times and bad, Esther, promise me.” Esther turned off the television. Esther took a deep breath. She went to stand under the hot water. That movie was after her parents died but before she found out Elliott had taken a turn for the worse. She had been away at school, oblivious to the warning signs.


	33. Professor Rowleigh

Babington finally felt his nerves and emotions calmed down. He stood looking at the bulletin board in the little foyer where he was waiting for his mother. He left the restaurant, unsure to where to go, drove around and found himself at the university subconsciously.

“The Chancellor will see you now.” Babington looked at the young receptionist who was very obviously checking him out. No doubt because she knew the chancellor was his mother. He walked back to her office.

“Charles, this is a surprise. I didn’t know you were coming to London.”

He let out a breath. “Yeah, well we had some hiccups with shelving at the store. I had to come to get some stuff straighten out. I will be heading back soon. I just thought to make a visit.”

“You seem a little out of sorts.” He let out a breath through his nose and looked up at her, swallowing back the emotion. “What is it?”

“Have you ever made someone so mad at you that they didn’t want anything to do with you?”

“Oh, honey, I’ve made your dad plenty angry with me.”

“But you are married, so it’s kind of a given he’s going to forgive you sooner or later.”

“And you want this person not to be mad at you I take it?” He let out a little breath. “Sounds to me like you need to take some conflict resolution classes.”

“I’ve already taken them.”

“Maybe, you need a refresher.” She studied her son for a moment. “I believe Professor Rowleigh, he’s the department head for the business school, has a class or two this session. Maybe, you can pop over there, and he can give you some pointers.” She looked at something on her computer. “He has office hours right now. How about we pop over there, and I can introduce you?”

Babington followed his mother as she led him out of her building into another building nearby. She knocked on the door and stepped in. “Professor Rowleigh,” she greeted him warmly.

“Chancellor Babington, this is a surprise.” He stood up before he let out a smile at the man behind her. “Well, hello Suit.”

Babington was taken back.

“Suit?” His mother asked which got a chuckle from the old man.

“Sorry Chancellor, it’s a car club thing.” His mother looked between the two men.

“This is my son, Charles. He’s needing some help.”

“I’ll do what I can.”

“Charles, stop by and see me before you leave okay?” He nodded yes.

“Well, I am surprised. I thought the store would keep you busy.”

“I had some shelving issue and had to come to London to get it resolved. Mrs. Denham is not a patient woman.”

“Oh, I know it. As a young woman, her parents made her wait a lot and I think as she got older, she determined that she didn’t care for waiting too much.”

“I didn’t know you knew Mrs. Denham.”

“Long story. What brings you to my office? Not that I am not happy to see you, I just didn’t think it would be so soon.”

Babington sat down in the chair. “My mother seems to think maybe you can help me resolve a conflict.”

He raised his eyebrow interested, “I would figure you already took classes on conflict management.”

Babington swallowed slowly. “I have, but mother was determined I could use some additional guidance.”

Rowleigh looked at him and busted out laughing. “I see your mom must be impatient at well. She didn’t realize it wasn’t business related.”

Babington slightly smiled. “Well, she tends to move quickly without asking any pertinent details and I didn’t have the heart to tell her.”

“I don’t know if conflict management can help you personally. I mean some of the practices are similar. I’m willing to try and help though if you want.”

“I’m afraid I made Red quite upset with me.”

Rowleigh furled his eyebrows at him. “Why did you do that?”

“I didn’t mean to.” He let out a breath. “It was just a consequence of not doing something.”

“You are speaking very vague Charles. It’s hard to know how to give proper advice without knowing all the facts.” Babington looked at the man momentarily then told him.

Rowleigh leaned back in his chair. “That’s quite the problem.”

“I know. I guess I was just looking for a comforting face and came here to my mother. She just kind of jumped the gun. I know it’s a lost cause.” His face was dishearten.

Rowleigh gave him a laugh of disbelief, “nothing is truly a lost cause until you are dead. I thought you said you weren’t a quitter Babington.” Rowleigh studied him. “You obviously triggered some emotional trauma. She was being open to you and expected the same in return. Think about it in her perspective. The only person she really had was Edward, who through his own pernicious behavior used her for his own benefit. Over the years, she had to cut herself off to build herself back up, she had opened the door thinking she could trust you and instead of finding a friend, she finds you holding back relevant information. She was not mad that you knew Edward or Beecroft. She was mad that you didn’t admit that you did know them when she was talking about them. I’m sure with what she’s been through, finding out you have been to the gentlemen clubs was not really surprising to her. I imagine she recognized several of her students, as they tend to be an older group when she teaches at the corporations.”

Babington was thinking all the information through when he looked up puzzlingly. “What do you mean she would recognize her students from the club?”

Rowleigh let out a light breath. “Edward would drag her with him so he would have a driver. He would not exactly leave her out in the parking lot by herself, so he would drag her in there. Beecroft could not exactly have her out in the open. He would put her in the back with his ladies behind the bouncers. I’m sure for a young lady, she probably got an eyeful of things that tend to go on there.”

“Look Babington, she’s mad. Probably be mad for a bit. Take it a day at a time. You said Mrs. Denham wants her to be involved with the community events which means she is going to have to go back to Sanditon. Just take it slowly, prove you really want to be her friend. She’s put up with Mulligan for years, I’m sure she’ll put up with you.”

Babington looked at him inquisitively. “She’s friends with Mulligan?”

Rowleigh laughed. “Yes, his father was the chancellor when she started working for the college. He used to follow her around the track when he was a young boy. He annoys the heck out of her, and they tend to get into some heated arguments, but she still puts up with him.”

“But he’s”

“Your typical young boy. Remember boys or men Babington. I am sure he grates against her teaching harassment classes but she considers him a friend. Lord knows if she can put up with him, she should practically be a saint.” Rowleigh looked at the clock. “Now, I would love to stay and chat, but I’ve got a class. If you are in town Friday, you should come to the speedway. My grandson is running his first race, quarter midget class.”

“If I am in town, I will. Thanks Chief.” Rowleigh gave him a smile as they parted. Babington walked back to his mother’s office.

“I was beginning to think you left without saying goodbye.”

“I can’t really stay long.”

“I’m on my way to meet Augusta. She has been trying to register for her fall classes. Everything go alright?”

He let out a little breath. “Maybe. We will see.” They met up with Augusta coming out of the admissions office.

Augusta was excited. “I got all my classes but one.”

“Well, that’s good.”

“It is.”

“Which class did you not get?”

“Human Trafficking. I guess the professor is a real stickler on the prerequisites having to be done before she will let you enroll unless you get into one of her conferences during the summer. She has one Thursday evening, but she only allows six incoming freshmen to attend. If I had known, I could have enrolled sooner. It’s already booked solid.”   
Kat looked at her daughter. “Who’s the professor? Maybe, I can have a word with her.”

“Professor Denham. I guess this conference is about discrimination.”

“Esther Denham?” Babington asked nonchalantly.

“I think so.” Augusta answered. “Why?”

Babington gave his sister a polite smile. “No worries, sister. I think I shall be able to get you in without involving your mother pulling strings.”

Augusta let out a shriek of excitement. “Thank you, thank you, thank you! I better go find the coursework for it. I hear she can be a real, um, unpleasant if you do not get the   
work done before class. Thank goodness it’s a one-day class.” She gave them both a quick kiss on the cheek. “See you later!”

Babington let out a chuckle as he watched his sister bounce away.

“Just how do you plan on getting her into the conference?”

Babington smiled at his mother. “Well, not only do I know the department head, but you could say I personally know the professor.” The fact she really was not talking to him was not relevant at the moment. “Now, I got to head back to the store. I guess I’ll be back on Thursday.”

“Very well. Drive carefully.” Kat smiled at her son as he walked towards his car.


	34. Time for Dinner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short chapter

Crowe sat across from Clara. “I’ve got to work late, but I was wondering if you would want to meet up later?”

Clara blinked at him a few times. “Look, Crowe, I just don’t know if that’s a really good idea. I know the weekend was fun, but I’ve got to concentrate on getting things organized for the cricket match and regatta.”

“Clara, I enjoyed spending time with you. Seriously. Why not at least let me take you out to dinner, just dinner? Things here will start getting hectic once the trucks start rolling in and I am not going to have much time. I would really like to spend as much as I can while I can.” Crowe thought to himself, I am starting to sound like Babington. What in the world is coming over me?

“Fine, just dinner though Crowe. I promised to help Charlotte later.”

Crowe gave her a big smile. “See, that wasn’t so hard Miss Brereton. I’ll pick you up at six.”

“I’m at Esther’s house for the week to help Charlotte.”

“Very well.” He gave her one last smile before he headed back towards the docks.

Clara found Charlotte after class talking to Parker. “Have you talked to Esther?”

“Just briefly around morning break time. I’m supposed to call her later.”

“How was she?”

“A little tired, I think. Didn’t sound like she slept that well.”

“Probably not. Edward probably brought back all sorts of bad memories. I hope you don’t mind, but I told Crowe I would have dinner with him tonight.”

Charlotte let out a little laugh. “Not at all. I don’t need a babysitter Clara.”

“Alright, just wanted to be sure. Oh, here comes Tom. I’ll catch up with you afterwards to take you home.” Charlotte watch Clara expertise avoid Tom.

“Ah, Sidney, I was wondering if you were busy tonight?”

Sidney looked over to Charlotte. “Well, Tom, I hope to have some plans.”

“Is it really too much to ask for an hour of your time now Sidney?” Sidney let out a long sigh.

“Fine Tom. I’ll be around.” He waited for Tom to leave. “Care if I swing by with dinner? I’ll come see you before heading off to Tom’s?”

“Not at all. I need to talk to Esther about the events anyway.”

“Well then.” He flashed her a smile before walking back towards his group.


	35. A Phone Call

Esther poured out the remaining bottles down the kitchen drain. Her belly rumbled. She had not eaten properly in a few days. She had a mild headache. Charlotte had tried to talk to her last night, but she still was not doing so great.

Denny had texted her saying he would meet up with her Wednesday for lunch. Her lunch from yesterday just replayed through her head and she just let out her sighs as she watched the alcohol go down the drain. The smell was intoxicating.

She gathered up the trash and took it all out of the house. She decided to go for a short walk before meeting up with Chief. She needed to work through what she was going to say about requesting to transfer colleges. Coming back, she took a quick shower and made herself presentable for her profession.

A young lady greeted her in the reception desk. She felt silly trying to figure out where his office was supposed to be. How did one be a professor at the university for years and not know her own way around? She liked to think it was due to all the changes after she had attended herself. Some of it may had to do with all the personal issues she had dealt with over the years that were intertwine with college. The young lady disappeared.

Esther looked at the bulletin board. She found all sorts of flyers for events around campus. An older lady walked in. “Oh, are you being helped?”

Esther looked at the well-dressed lady, realizing she must be a professor or part of the administration. “I’m Professor Denham.” Esther smiled at her slightly embarrassed. “I’m looking for Professor Rowleigh. I’m afraid I haven’t been on campus for a bit, so I’m a little turned around.”

The lady lightly laughed with her. “I understand completely. I was needing to head that way myself. I can walk you there.”

“Oh, you really don’t need to take the time.”

“It’s okay. I’m Kathrynn, though most call me Kat.” Kat studied her as she walked with her.

“Esther.”

“How long have you been teaching?”

“A long time. I started college as a freshman in high school. I was a professor assistant as a first year, but that professor ended up on maternity leave, so I ended up basically teaching the class for the semester.”

“That is quite an amazing feat.”

“My parents were incredibly supportive, as well as knowledgeable themselves. Their own parents were professors, so it was kind of a calling in life you might say.”

“I thought I met just about every professor there was here.”

“I’m usually at the satellite locations and I usually teach the classes for corporations and small businesses. I rarely come here, no offense. My specialty is human resources which allows me to tailor the classes to suit the business needs at the time.”

“Rowleigh must be very proud of you.”

Esther let out a light huff. “Sometimes, he tries to treat me like his daughter, but I’ve known him since I could crawl. He belongs to a car club my parents founded.”

“Car Club?”

“Oh, sorry, I downshifted and forgot you don’t know. The Sanditon Speed Squad. My parents owned a racing team before they passed.”

“I’m sorry.”

Esther gave her a polite smile. “Thank you.”

“Here we are. I need to go see Professor Woodhouse. It was nice talking to you Esther.” She pointed towards his office.

“Nice talking to you Kathrynn.”

Rowleigh was not in his office, so she kind of looked around the hallway. He had a post a note saying he would be right back. Esther found a chair and sat down. She heard her phone beep with a text message from an unknown caller. Before she could figure that out, she heard her name being called.

“Esther Denham! It’s about time.”

She laughed. “I beg your pardon. I’m early by my watch.” She saw Rowleigh walking towards her. He gave her a hug. 

“Come on, let’s go in my office.” He watched her sit down. “I thought maybe you got lost.”

“I did. I had some ladies show me how to get here. Good thing too. Wasn’t this the old dining hall?”

“Yes, they did an amazing reno don’t you think? You can only barely smell the hamburgers on a really hot day.” They both laughed. There were no lingering smells, but they had meet daily for hamburgers when she first started there. “What brings you here?”

“Well, I needed to come get the student list for Thursday and I thought I would talk to you a moment about” she paused a little, “the transfer process.”

“Transfer?”

Esther swallowed lightly. “Yeah, I just think maybe I need a change. I have done the satellite schools so long; I am getting complacent. In fact, I was recently called out about some of my practices. I could use a good shaking up.”

Rowleigh leaned back in his chair. “I think you are right. You could use a change. Let me talk to the Chancellor about it. What are you doing Friday?”

“I have my niece and nephew. We were going to go to the races.”

“Perfect, my grandson is running his first quarter midget race. Why not meet me out on the track? If you are nice, I might let them run the car for a lap.”

“Oh sure, get them while they are young hun?”

“Well, it’s never too early to start.” He studied her. “How goes Sanditon?”

“It’s still there.”

“You know what I mean.”

Esther shook her head. “Have you been talking to my aunt? No, I’m still single if that’s what you are asking.”

“Alright, I won’t push you. I’ll see you Friday, alright?”

“Sure.”

Esther let out a sigh of relief. She had figured Rowleigh would give her a much harder time about transferring. Deciding things had gotten better, she decided to go see Ralph. If her car were ready, it would make it even better.

She found the older man working in his garage. “Hello Ralph. How are you?”

“Well bless my biscuits! Esther Denham in the flesh. I didn’t know you were going to grace me with your appearance.”

She gave him a big smile since he was covered in grease and she still had her business suit on. “I came to see how the firecracker was doing.”

“Well, good actually. I believe she will be ready to be picked up Friday. You going to race her in Sanditon?”

“Not this week. I told Chief I would watch his grandson’s race this week while I’m in town.”

“Very well. She will need a good shaking. This engine is a little bit bigger than your old one. I hope you take it easy until you get used to it.”

“No worries Ralph.”

“Did that young guy find you?”

Esther gave him a confused look. “What young guy?”

“Oh, young guy with a GTO.”

“Babington?”

“That’s the chap. Came by last week, asking about your race history and Ducky.” Esther rolled her eyes. “Not a bad looking fellow if I say so myself Miss Denham.”

Esther tilted her head sideways. He was not, she let out a sigh. “I was wondering if you know anyone selling any decent used cars. I got a friend needing one.”

“No, but I will ask around and let you know Friday when you pick up your car.”

“Alright, thanks Ralph.”

Esther stopped and picked up dinner. She went back to her townhouse. She would use tomorrow to prep for the class on Thursday, meet with Denny for lunch and pick up some snacks for the kids. She decided to watch Pride and Prejudice while she picked at her dinner.

After that was done, she remembered she had a text from an unknown number. It was just a return number. Not sure if it was one of her senior students, she decided to call it back.

“Just the person I was looking for.” Esther let out a silent groan.

“Babington, how did you get my number?”

“I can’t reveal my sources.”

“You know this could be considered an invasion of privacy.”

“Well, business laws are not my specialty.”

“What do you want?”

“I told you Mrs. Denham wants us to work together about the cricket match and regatta.” Babington waited, he figured she was mulling stuff over.

Esther rubbed her head. Charlotte had mentioned something, but she had been pretty intoxicated the last few days, so it was hard to remember the details. “When are they again?”

“You haven’t talked to Charlotte?”

“I didn’t write anything down. I was a little busy.”

“With Denny?” Crud, why did he say that out loud. There was an awful lot of silence.

“With my life Babington. Now, are you going to tell me when these events are since you have me on the phone?”

“She wants them within the next few weeks.”

“Of course, she does. Doesn’t mean it’s a feasible timeline.”

“I think Charlotte has talked to Stringer to see if he could get a crew together for the cricket match as the workers. Tom is supposed to work on the team for management. Then, there is just a need for some tents, tables, chairs and a refreshment area. Maybe something for little ones to do. I do not know what all Charlotte had lined up for the regatta. Honestly, she started referring to one that the original Parker of the town had done and I kind of zoned out for a minute. It’s been a little rough the last few days.” He slipped the last part in to let her know how he had been doing.

Esther caught it. Well, he had no one to blame other than himself. She refused to be sorry for him. She did not let much time go between their conversations. “Alright, I will work some numbers, but I don’t know when I will get to them. I’m a little busy this week.”

“Esther?” He spoke lightly.

“What Babington.” She reminded herself she was not to let him back in. He had his chance. She swallowed her tears back. He was not sure if he imagined it or not, but it actually sounded like she was holding back her own emotion and he drew some hope from it.

“I know you don’t hold me in high esteem right now, but I would like for us to be amicable acquaintances, if not for ourselves but for Charlotte and Clara. Regardless of what you think of me, Parker and Crowe don’t deserve to be caught in the crossfire.” Someone at least deserves to be happy out of the whole mess.

Esther bite her tongue to keep her remark in check. Hopefully, they were more forthcoming with information and she would not have to be that person. “I am quite capable of keeping my professional life separated from my personal life Babington.”

Realizing he had pushed the conversation as far as he could, he decided he better quit while he was ahead. “Alright, well I must be going. Good night Esther.” She hung up on him. Well, he guessed he deserved that. At least she had not hung up on him to start. Certainly, that had to be forward progress.


	36. Donuts!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shout out to Rebeca Trujillo...hope you like being a baker!

Esther slept a little better. She hated to admit it, but it was probably the result of the conversation between herself and Babington. She called Charlotte as she should still be home before work started.

“How is it going?”

“I do not know if I like the department manager, but they moved me from the cashier cage. I’m working the service desk now.”

“Well, that should be better for your personality.”

“The store is slightly behind. Apparently, there were a bunch of shelving units that did not show up and they were not going to get replaced for a few weeks. Babington had to go to London to get some. Sorry Esther. I wasn’t thinking.”

“It’s alright. The store is my aunt’s brainchild. I would like to know what is going on. How is Mulligan?”

Charlotte laughed. “He’s been really quiet of late. I guess he’s running out of ladies.”

“And Parker?”

“He kissed me. Oh, Esther he is so”

“Please, I haven’t even had my coffee yet.”

“You don’t drink coffee.”

“Well, then I shouldn’t have to endure you drooling on about his qualities.” 

Charlotte laughed. “But who am I supposed to talk to them about? Clara seems wrapped up with Crowe and when she’s not with Crowe, she’s over at your aunt’s house.”

“Why don’t you come up Friday? I am taking the kids to the speedway here. You can see what a real race is like. Well, quarter midgets anyway. Chief’s grandson is having his first race.”

“Sounds interesting. Let me see what I can do.”

“Alright, oh, do you know about how many Clara might be expecting for this cricket match from the community? I can’t exactly figure out how many tables and chairs to rent without a number.”

“I’ll text you after I talk to her this morning.”

“She’s not there?”

“She ran to get donuts for the workers.”

“Donuts by RebeccaT? Yum. I am jealous. Alright, talk at you later.”

Charlotte climbed into the SUV. “Esther called. Seems a lot better.”

“Maybe she got shagged.”

“Clara!”

“What? Just saying. You know Babington had her all worked up. Oh, I forgot you probably did not realize he had stayed the night the other day, you know before the big fallout. Once you go down the rabbit hole, it’s hard to stop.”

“Some days I worry about you.”

Clara gave her a wink. “No worries. I’m a big girl.” They talked about the cricket match while they drove into work.


	37. Improved Moods

Babington looked at Parker and Crowe, who were all standing on the back docks watching the truck being unloaded of the remaining shelving units.

“You seem to be in a better mood.” Crowe commented to Babington.

“What’s been wrong with my mood?”

“Oh, I don’t know, maybe everything. Your trip to London must have been good.”

“I managed to get the remaining shelving units so Mrs. Denham will be happy. Of course, that is if you get your crew working to stock the shelves.”

“Not to worry. By the end of the week, we should be looking fairly good.”

“Alright, I need to go work on some stuff. I will see you later.” They watched him walk off.

Crowe looked at Parker. “What do you think?”

“Maybe, they are at least talking? I will ask Charlotte. I don’t suppose you are taking Clara out tonight?”

Crowe let out a sigh. “I’m supposed to have dinner over at Mrs. Denham’s with her.” Parker let out a loud laugh. “It’s not that funny.”

“It is hilarious. Do me a favor. Don’t rush home.” Sidney gave him a grin as he walked away.

Parker went to find Charlotte. The new manager, Mrs. Willowbee was speaking with her. “Oh, Mr. Parker. I was just talking to Miss Heywood about customer service.”

“I’m sure Miss Heywood is quite capable of handling any disgruntled guests.” He gave her a smirk.

“Well, you know how things can be.”

“Yes, I believe Mr. Parker was looking for you.”

“Oh! Well, must go find him then. Excuse me.” Mrs. Willowbee ran off.

“Well, that was a little easy.”

Charlotte gave him a laugh. “You are terrible.”

“No worries. I am sure Tom will talk to her about something. I was wondering if you know anything about Esther and Babington. He seems to be in a better mood.”

“She seemed a little better too. I talked to her this morning.”

“Maybe she’s not so mad at him.”

“I hope so. I do not like to think she is sitting around drinking. It ended badly for Elliott and Edward isn’t much better.”

“No, I suppose not.

“Oh, I don’t suppose you can give me a lift Friday to London? Esther invited me up for some race.”

“I would love to. Now, I was wondering if you would want to go to dinner tonight in Old Sanditon?”

Charlotte smiled at him. “Why don’t you come over and I cook dinner? I really rather not have to walk around so much with these.”

“Even better Miss Heywood. Well, I better get going. I see Mrs. Willowbee is heading this way.”


	38. Lunch With Denny

Denny looked at her. “I have to say you are looking a little better.”

“Very funny. You know I don’t handle liquor very well.”

“Yes, I didn’t realize you had started drinking again.”

“I had a rough weekend.”

He raised his eyebrow at her. “I thought you liked Mr. Grey.”

She slapped his arm. “Very funny.”

“Seriously, though, I was a little concerned about you.”

“I hit a speed bump, that is all.”

“The last time you hit a speed bump, you ended up with a crashed car and a broken arm.”

Esther let out a laugh. “I forgot about that.”

“You probably did have a head concussion too.”

“Oh, I did not. Besides, that was when I first was learning to race. I am much better now. How long are you in town?”

“Not long. Been thinking about getting out and trying something new.”

“Oh, I guess I never thought you would get out. I thought you be there until they kicked you out.”

“Times are changing Esther. I am getting older. Wanting to settle down you know. Have someone to come home to every night, raise a family, all that girlie stuff.” Esther studied him a little while she picked at her salad. “You look like you’ve lost a little weight. What’s been going on?”

“Nothing, really. Went to Sanditon to visit Aunt Denham. She is the same as ever. They are finally getting a home improvement store.”

“Yes, I know. Babington. Did he give you a kiss?”

Esther furled her eyebrows at him. “What?”

“I told him to give you a big kiss for me.” He smiled goofy at her. “Of course, I said you would probably slap him too. I have to say I think he left with a grin on his face.”

“He did not kiss me and yes, I would have slapped him, probably twice if I’m being honest.”

“Why what did he do to you? Oh wait, scratch that. I don’t want to know.” He gave her a grin.

“You are really funny these days Denny.”

“Seriously, you want me to take care of it. You know I got your back.”

“I’m a big girl. I can handle my own problems thank you.” 

Denny reached over and squeezed her hand. “I know you can.” It was a touching moment between the two of them. They finished lunch and went their separate ways.

Esther spent the rest of the afternoon working on notes for tomorrow’s class. Done with her outline and notes, she looked over the class list. She recognized several names of the upper classmen from other classes. She put the list down and then picked it back up.

She texted Babington. “Who is Augusta Babington?” She tapped her keys on the laptop impatiently. A freshman, which brought that total to seven. She compared her class list to a previous roster where she was not on it. His lack of response was getting on her nerves. She went to the kitchen and got a pop out of the fridge.

She paced the kitchen for a few minutes. Frustrated, she left and went to the store to get snacks, leaving her phone in the house. She returned about an hour later, unpacked and let out a sigh. Still no text back. As she unpacked, she realized she should have eaten a little better before she went. It looked like she had enough snacks to last a long time and none of them were could be considered healthy.

Since she was not getting any answers from him, she reached out to someone who obviously had to be involved with the roster.

“Hello Red.” Rowleigh answered cheerfully.

“Why do I have seven freshmen on my roster when all six spots were already taken by other incoming freshmen?”

“Hmm, a mystery to me. Let me see what I can find out and call you back.”

“Not at all humorous Chief.”

“What seems to be the problem.”

“Does the name Augusta ring any bells?”

“No, should it? If she is an incoming freshman, I cannot really give you any information. You know I only teach upper classes.”

“This is ridiculous.”

“You are a professor. She is a legit incoming freshman. This isn’t some hair brain scheme.”

“Really, because I get the feeling people are yanking my chain and I’m not thrilled about it.”

“Esther Denham. I’m the last person that would yank your chain.”

“Well, I certainly hope she does the work because she will be the first one, I will toss out if not.” Esther hung up on him. She popped some popcorn and went to the couch. She   
was still fuming when she got a few text messages.

Charlotte sent her some numbers for the cricket match. Esther let out a long sigh. It should not be terribly expensive, but her ideas for the Regatta could run crazy in order to make it the event to remember.

Clara sent her one saying Aunt Denham would like her to come to dinner soon.

Mulligan sent one saying the class breakout at the store was boring as all get out. He would be there tomorrow at the night class, with a funny emoji, per her request.

Mickie text her to say the person she had to help make labels from Mrs. Campion’s agency was not working out as the girl was more interested in roaming the store than working.   
She was not sure what she was going to do. Eliza did not seem to be too concerned about it.

Caroline sent her one to remind her, as if she needed reminding, about Friday.

Ducky sent one asking if she wanted to go out sometime, again, because apparently the first couple of times she turned him down, he did not seem to understand that no meant no.

Esther decided now was a good time to take a long hot shower. She looked at her bed and crawled in. She turned on the television for some noise and found she was watching Marrying Mr. Darcy on the Hallmark Channel. At least someone’s love life was all rosy, even if it was hardly true.

She looked over at her nightstand. Her parents had a great love story, at least in her mind. She was sure they had their fair share of problems. Edward of course had to be one of them. He had always been in some sort of trouble for as long as she could remember. They had spent a lot of time with getting the racing team up and running. Most of her childhood memories revolved around the racetrack. While she enjoyed it, she did wonder what it would be like if she had some other type of childhood.


	39. Talking

Babington’s day started out started alright and as the day progressed so did his mood. Crowe had found half a shipment incorrect. Tom was running around like a chicken without a head. Parker had his doubts on his guest services manager, Mrs. Willowbee, who upon inspection was an older lady who liked to flirt excessively, and there was no one that was not subjected to it.

He was about at a good breaking point when he got Esther’s text. It was slightly a break in his cloudy day, until he thought about it. He did not think she would find out so quickly about Augusta. He had hoped to introduce her properly tomorrow. It was hard to tell by text message on whether she was annoyed at it or genuinely curious.

Then, reality hit when Mickie told him about Jolene, the temp who was supposed to be some extraordinary admin clerk that came to create the labels for basically the entire store.   
She was more interested in roaming the store. He found her a few times distracting other workers. He made a call to Mrs. Campion, who told him that he should come up Friday and they could work it out. He groaned after he got off the phone with her. She was obviously still trying to get that double date working with Parker. It reminded him that he had not mentioned he knew Caroline. After finding out, albeit late, about Beecroft and Edward, it would probably be just another reason why she would be mad at him.

Mickie found him with his head in his hands sitting in Tom’s office. “Mr. Babington, are you alright?”

He leaned back in the chair. “It seems the world is out to get me today.”

“Care to talk about it?” Mickie asked him politely.

He was about to say no when he let out a breath and changed his mind. “I’m not sure where to even start Mickie.”

Mickie gave him a little chuckle. “Well, most people start at the beginning.” They talked for a good while. He gave the lady a slight smile as she left. Her advice was sound. The only problem was whether he could take any of it. He left, grabbed a quick dinner and headed back to his hotel room.

He ate his beef and broccoli stir fry, laughed at his fortune cookie, gathered up the trash and ran it outside. He came back in and took a quick shower. He turned on the television for some noise and ended up on the game shows.

He typed a few text messages to send to Esther but deleted each one. He needed to hear her voice, even if she was snippy with him. Manning up, he took a quick drink of liquid courage and hit the call button.

It rang a few times and as he convinced himself she was not going to answer, which led him to quickly wonder if she was with Denny, he heard her familiar voice.  
He decided to go the professional route. “Miss Denham, sorry for calling so late. It’s been a trying day at the store.” He held his breath as he waited for a response.

Esther let out a small silent sigh. “I don’t recall asking.”

He was not sure if he should laugh or cry at her snippy remark. “I just wanted you to know I wasn’t avoiding your text. There were a bunch of fires today, most of which have been resolved except one or two.” He stopped talking. She obviously did not care. He should have expected it with the day he was having. There was a bit of silence.

“What kind of fires?”

“I didn’t think you cared.” 

“I don’t. I was just trying to be empathetic.”

He let out a snort. “Instead of being sympathetic.” He paused briefly, then told her about his day. “Mickie suggested I talk to you about things.” He slightly cringed. If he had talked about things before, maybe they would not be in the situation they were in. “About the store, I mean.”

“I believe you should be able to handle those things. Certainly, this can’t be the first store where you have some personnel issues.”

“It’s been awhile. Sanditon is not as big as London where the resources are greater. I could pull from other stores if I had to.”

“Why can’t you pull from them now?”

“I could but I was hoping to have more progress to show Mrs. Denham and can’t pull employees that quick. If I had advance notice, then yes. I just can’t call up tomorrow and expect people here by Friday.”

“Are you really trying to appease my aunt that much?”

“I’ve gotten a pretty stern lecture about expectations.”

“You know she doesn’t actually own the store and she can’t exactly get the land back now.”

“It would be bad business if I didn’t try to meet expectations.”

“Mrs. Campion doesn’t have anyone?”

“If she does, she’s trying to use them for negotiations.” He had not wanted the conversation to go this route.

Esther frowned. “Negotiations for what? Doesn’t she already have a contract with the company?” Babington took another drink of liquid courage. “Babington?”

She could hear him take a deep breath. “She’s trying to get back with Parker.” He waited briefly. “She’s trying to set up a double date.” 

“With Caroline.”

“You knew?”

“Caroline said something,” Esther stopped mid-sentence. “Oh, well that makes sense now.”

“Wait. I only ask for a few minutes to explain. Don’t be jumping to conclusions.” He ran his hand through his hair. “Caroline used to show up to some, well a lot, of the same parties when I was in college. I did not ever,” at least he was quite sure, “do anything with her. I was not sure that was her the other day. She didn’t recognize me.” He swallowed   
and held his breath for a moment. “This really isn’t a conversation I wanted over the phone.”

“I don’t recall asking anything about your personal history.”

“Oh, come on, don’t be like that. You know you would assume I had.” He was feeling rather good on how the night was going. “Besides, I think you owe me at least one pass. I heard you know Mulligan and we both know what kind of guy he is.”

“Are you seriously implying I did something with Mulligan?”

“You are jumping to conclusions. I didn’t say you did.” Crud, why could not he just shut up while he was ahead. “Look, this is coming out all wrong. Can I come see you, just to talk?”

“I’m pretty busy Babington.” Did she just not come out and say no?

“So am I but I meant what I said.” He took a breath. “I am sorry. I would like for us to at least be friends. Aren’t you still friends with Denny?” Crud again, what if she said she got back together with him? He did not think he could take it.

Esther was not sure being in proximity would be a good idea. She was already wavering about not letting him back in. “I got to go Babington.” He could feel her slipping away.

“Esther please.” His voice was soft and pleading.

Esther’s stomach was in knots. “I’ll think about it. I got to go.” Her voice was a little unsteady. She hung up the phone. Why couldn’t he just not turn the conversations back to them? Babington looked at the ended phone call. It was a small concession. She had not completely refused the notion. They did not talk at all about Augusta.


	40. Dinner Time

Dinner concluded, Mrs. Denham asked for a moment with Clara. Mr. Crowe decided to step out into the garden. Dinner had not gone too terrible. She had asked him all sorts of personal questions about his family, his education and his job. It felt like a job interview. He was not sure what kind of job he was being considered for.

After his interrogation, Mrs. Denham got about his friends. She was delighted to hear that Babington was pursuing her niece. Not many would disapprove of such a notion. She mentioned an old boyfriend, some guy name Denny who had gone off in the service. She had expected them to get married at one point, but something happened, and it was not fulfilled. Then, she went to talking about her nephew Elliott and his demise which lead to an unpleasant conversation about Edward. 

Once Mrs. Denham had started talking about Edward, Clara got uncomfortable and before long she was saying they needed to leave as they had an early morning since stock was starting to arrive in the store. There was something there that he could not quite put his finger on.

Clara found him sitting near the fountain in the garden. “Alright, let’s get out of here.” Crowe gave her a smile. It was still relatively early. Parker would no doubt kill him if he showed up so early.

“You know, I have not been for a walk on the beach yet. The weather is nice, and it is still early. How about it?”

Clara looked at him. “A walk sounds nice.” They arrived at the beach not before long. There were a few people still lingering around but for the most part, it was empty.

“Mrs. Denham seemed to be in a decent mood for a change.”

“Yes, I’m sure she was delighted about the possible alliance of Babington and Ester. She has always worried about Esther finding anyone that would put up with her. You know how she gets. Elliott’s nicknamed for her was firecracker.”

“I thought her nickname was Red.”

“She took the nickname Red after her father and Elliott died. Rusty was her father, Elliott her brother and Denham her last name, RED. It is a tribute to them. She would have gone on to professional racing I am sure if things had not worked out the way they did. Rusty wanted the entire family in the business.”

“If she was that good, it shouldn’t have mattered if her father died.”

“I think she might have tried, but Edward screwed that all up for her, and in the end, she let him manipulate the situation where she didn’t have much choice but what she did.”

“Edward does seem like a piece of work from what I know of him.”

Clara glanced up at him. “You know him?”

“Very little, mostly from the gaming tables.”

“Well, it’s no surprise he gambled out his car to Beecroft. I just hope Esther does not get herself roped back into the mess. It is hard to say what is she is thinking right now. Charlotte says she’s been drinking, and she hasn’t done that since Elliott died.”

“You seem pretty concerned about her.”

Clara smiled slightly and looked out over the water. “I owe her a lot. She was there for me when there wasn’t anyone I could count on, especially in London.”

“I would like to think you’ve made at least one other good friend from London Miss Brereton.”

“You know I do know my way around a kitchen, I can help.” Sidney commented to Charlotte as he had been banished to the barstool on the island.

“Fine, you can chop the veggies.”

“How was the rest of the day for you?”

“Well honey,” Charlotte was mimicking Mrs. Willowbee, “there’s nothing that a little sweetness to make everyone’s day a little bit brighter.” She ended it with a wink.

“That was a really good impression. You have others?” Charlotte took turns going through some of the other employees in the store. Mulligan, he was easy, the Beaufort girls, Mrs. Denham, and Mr. Crowe. Sidney busted up laughing at his friend’s expense. “I think maybe you should look into acting. Your talent is being wasted.” Charlotte laughed.

“Well, I don’t think I would like to struggle as an actor. I have a lifestyle I like to maintain, you know, a place to live, food to eat.”

“A car to drive?”

“Oh, yes, a car would be nice. I think I would take a motor scooter if I had to. Terrible in the winter, but great gas mileage. I hate having to be chauffeured around all the time.”

“You know I think I can envision you on a scooter. Probably one of those annoying ones with the tiny horn.” ‘Beep, beep!’ Sidney said teasingly. Charlotte laughed as she assembled the veggies in the pot with the roast.

“I think we are done for a little bit, about two hours anyway.” Charlotte was setting the timer when Sidney picked her up.

“Perfect, plenty of time for some substantial conversation!” He carried her over to the couch. 

Charlotte laughed at him. “You know I can walk with my crutches.”

“Ah, but this is more fun. Besides, now your crutches are in the kitchen and you cannot walk off, decently anyway.”

“So, this is more of a hostage situation?”

“I would like to think of it as a willing accomplice.”

Charlotte smiled at him. “Accomplice to what exactly?” He gave her a smile as he kept her in his lap.


	41. Augusta Babington

Esther looked at the ceiling in her room. She slept somewhat peacefully, first at least. Did he really just want to be friends? If so, why would he keep bringing up Denny? Denny and her, well they had always figured they were simply better friends than in a relationship. 

He had made her mad not talking to her. A friend would discuss things, not keep them to themselves. She highly doubted she could have the same kind of relationship with Babington as she did with Denny. The better question was did she just want to be friends?

She knew that answer before the thought was even finished. Maybe, he had changed his mind. Maybe all he wanted was to be friends. She rolled over, buried her head in her pillow and went back to sleep.

A few more hours of sleep, Esther finally got up to start her day. She started with a hot shower. She would go to the uni to set up her room. She texted Chief. Maybe they could do lunch.

She arrived and with better knowledge this time, was able to find her room. She turned on the smart board and projector, logged into the computer and did a trial run of the training slides and videos. She was deep in thought when a young lady walked in.

“Oh, are you an assistant?” The young lady asked. “I’m looking for the room for the harassment training tonight?”

Esther looked at her and leaned back in her chair. “You found the room, but I have to say you are very early.”

The young girl laughed. “Guilty, I’m afraid. I do not actually start classes until the fall. Well, I have the orientation here in a week, but I don’t know my way around so here I am.”

Esther smiled at her. “I understand your predicament as I was in the same boat the other day.”

The young girl came closer. “I’m Augusta.” She reached out her hand and shook her head. “Sorry, Augusta Babington. I tend to forget people do not actually know who I am. Are you new here too? Sorry, I tend to ramble when I’m nervous.”

Esther let out a good laugh at that. A family trait apparently. “I’m not really new, I, um, don’t spend a lot of time on this campus. I usually spend time at the satellite schools.”

“Oh, that must be a lot of fun.” Augusta sat down on an extra chair.

“What is your major?”

“I’m trying for law, with emphasis on businesses. This professor came highly recommended by Mr. Darcy, who is my parent’s financial counselor.”

“I know Mr. Darcy through a good friend.”

“I didn’t think I would find anyone on this campus that knew anyone I know, well except maybe my mother.”

“Your mother?”

Augusta let out a small chuckle. “Yes, Chancellor Kathrynn Babington. She’s been here just a couple of years.”

“Your mother is the Chancellor of the uni?”

“Shish. Please don’t hold it against me!”

Esther gave her a tilt of her head. “Does she go by Kat?”

“She does. Have you met her?”

“Oddly enough, I have. It’s beginning to feel like a really small world.”

“What about you? Have you heard anything about the professor tonight? I have to say I am incredibly nervous. They say she’s a real, um, stickler for coursework.”

Esther smiled. “I’m afraid Miss Babington, you have caught me in a very precarious position.” Much like Babington did the other day, she slightly flushed from the memory. “I am Professor Denham and yes, I am very much a stickler for coursework.”

Augusta slightly paled. “Oh, please forgive me!”

Esther just laughed. “It’s alright. Trust me, I’ve heard it all.”

“Why are you here so early?”

“I’m like you. I am nervous. Like I said, I usually do not teach on the main campus, so I like to do a run through before class. During the day when tech support is here, so there are no surprises when I teach in the evening. I’m getting ready to meet Professor Rowleigh for lunch if you want to join us.”

“Thank you, but I’m meeting my mother.”

“Alright, well, I look forward to seeing you tonight.”

“Thank you, bye!” Esther chuckled at her as she quickly exited the room.

Augusta got outside the building flushed. She took out her phone and called her brother. 

“Augusta, what is wrong?”

He could tell she had been walking fast or running. “I just met Professor Denham, strictly by accident.” She took a deep breath. “She’s nothing like what I heard.”

Babington let out a short laugh. “What did you hear?”

“I’ve heard she’s been known to have students escorted out of her classes, she likes to yell oh, I even heard a story that she showed up drinking in class! I do not know how those stories even started. She was so nice. I did find it strange she did not know that mom was the chancellor since she is a professor, but whatever. She even invited me to join her and a Professor Rowleigh for lunch.”

Babington smiled in the phone. At the very least, she was true about keeping her professional life separate from her personal life. Part of him dared to hope that maybe in some small way, maybe she was coming around to the notion of being friends.

Parker found him grinning at his phone. “Good news?”

“I believe Miss Denham is finally getting around to answer my requests to talk. Augusta just met her at the uni, and she said she was civil to her. Even invited her to lunch with her and Chief.”

“Chief?”

“Oh, one of the guys from the car club. He is a professor at the uni as well. He asked me to come up Friday to watch his grandson race at the track.”

“That’s odd. Charlotte was looking for a ride Friday to London. Esther invited her to some race Friday. What are the chances they are the same race?”

Babington gave him a goofy smile. “Care to have another passenger?” Sidney let out a snort as he went back to his class.


	42. Business Arrangement

“You have to have realistic expectations Esther. You can’t expect to know everything about someone in a few weeks.” Rowleigh was lecturing Esther over relationships. “He’s not Denny, who has been around, you know forever. There is going to be some growing pains. Did you ever think that maybe he might be embarrassed to tell you he’s been to those types of clubs?”

Esther tilted her head sideways. “I highly doubt he was embarrassed.”

“Did he seem remorseful not telling you he knew Eddie or Beecroft?”

“Come on, you know he was only feeling guilty because he got caught not telling me he knew them.”

“So, you are going to throw away a chance of a potentially great relationship because of Eddie? Does he still have that much sway over you?” He studied her. “Of course, Eddie is   
going to play things up. He does not want to see you succeeding where he is failing. He has always been jealous of you.” He waited. “Come on, give him a chance Esther.”

“Just how many chances am I supposed to give a guy?” She was getting slightly frustrated mostly because she at least thought Rowleigh would be more sympathetic about her initial reaction.

“Look, I’m just telling you that you can’t compare every relationship to the one you have with Denny. You have known him practically all your life, through good and bad times. If Denny is such a great catch, why aren’t you still with him?” She looked to say something, but he cut her off. “Because you do not love him, right. Just friends, doesn’t float your boat.”

“Aunt Denham says marriages are just business arrangements.”

“Do you really think your parents’ marriage was just a business arrangement? You cannot go by Sophia. Her marriage was, but that was her parent’s fault. Listen kiddo, you know I love you like my own kid. Give the man a chance Esther, a real chance. You have got all summer. See where it goes. If nothing else, at the end of summer, there’s always opportunity to change your scenery and a different start. However, I bet” he gave her a wink, “you might actually be surprised.”

“I don’t know if I want to think that far ahead.”

Rowleigh smiled at her. “I hate to say this kiddo, but now you are talking every guys dream.”

“Very funny Rowleigh.” He laughed at her. “Well, I’m going to head for home for a bit. Big night tonight, I feel sorry for the freshmen.”

“You don’t either. You enjoy your little drama and you know it.”

“How else am I going to keep my reputation as being this crazy professor around the uni?” She gave him a smile. “I’ll see you tomorrow night, provided one of them doesn’t have the cops come arrest me. In that case, please bail me out.” He gave her a hug before they went their separate ways.


	43. Class Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is a stretch of HR classes, but hey its a story, just roll with it.

Denny sat at the desk as students started filtering in the door. “Make sure you sign in; all your belongings need to be placed up front along the wall including cell phones. Take a tablet back to your seat. If you are a freshman, you need to sit on the front row.” He repeated the instructions several times. The room was full. “Fill out the name card as well and place it so the professor can see it.”

“I’m Matthew Denny, assistant to the professor. Please take a moment to log into your tablets using your student id and password and going to the link on the smart board.” He gave them all a few minutes, especially the freshmen. “We are going to start out with a couple of training videos.” The first video dealt with resumes, followed by interview processes and ended with a discrimination/harassment video. “Any questions about those general videos?” There was always some sort of murmurs that would go through the classes.

Denny just held back his smile and sent a text message to Esther. “Alright, so Professor Denham will be here shortly. She just got off her other job.” Not at all, he mused, as she had been out in the parking lot, smoking, appearing to be drinking, wearing a very flattering outfit. “Alright, settle down. You need to click on the link on your tablet. There is a short quiz over the videos and related coursework that had to be completed before today.”

A hand raised up. “I didn’t get it done.” Of course not. Mulligan was just a rouse, but Denny knew that. 

“You are?”

“Mulligan.”

“Well, Mulligan, I don’t think Professor Denham will appreciate your lack of intent. Anyone else want to fess up before class starts?” There were a few looks, one of the freshmen sitting next to a cute girl by the name of Augusta. Denny gave her a lingering look.

“I’ll take it up with her if she ever gets here.” Mulligan’s job was to stir the room up.

Denny looked around the room. “You only have ten minutes to complete the test, so I suggest you get it done. Mulligan, I will let you discuss that with her.” There were some additional murmurs as the time ran down.

Esther came strutting through the door. Denny tried not to let out a laugh as she carried in her bottle that she sat on her desk. Mulligan took the time to make a few lude comments and let out a whistle. Denny went to the back office for a bit.

“Mr. Mulligan, I do believe I failed you last semester.” He made some comments to those around him. Esther sat on her desk. This was the best part of her class.

Mulligan got up and came close to her. Most of the seniors in the class were aware of her antics in these classes. “We both know why you failed me.” He leaned close into her. He spoke generally loud enough for the front row to hear him. Mulligan ate it up. He always managed to make her blush, even though by now he should not. “We can always work something out you know, just like last time.” He gave her a cheeky smile as she leaned back as if she was offended, he was so close.

Augusta looked around her. This had to be the craziest class she ever been in. She caught Denny’s eye and found he was smiling at her. It suddenly dawned on her as he kind of gave her a little nod of his head. This was part of the class. It was a rouse. She jumped up. “Mulligan, leave Professor Denham alone.” She spoke rather sternly, and she was impressed with herself.

Mulligan turned towards her. “Whatever sweetheart.” He looked back at Esther. “I didn’t care for this class anyway!” He stormed out.

Esther picked up her microphone. “Very good Miss Babington.” She looked around the room. “This class is a discussion-based class. If you are not going to be talkative, feel free to follow Mr. Mulligan out the door along with any of you that did not do the required coursework. I don’t particularly care to waste my time, the universities money nor any of your parent’s money.” 

She waited a moment while Denny ran the scoring from the test. Esther rattled off a few names and told them to follow suit based on their score, they had not even cracked open a book. Overall, she lost about six out of the group, but it was still one of her largest groups. “Alright, let us get started. Anyone want to talk about the difference between harassment and discrimination?” They spent a good hour discussing the differences between the two.

“Alright, now we are going to start shifting into HR’s responsibilities beginning where a good portion of those could be avoided with having a good HR practice to start.” She briefly went over job applications and some of the questions that could lead into discrimination, what could be asked during interviews and finally, she asked two individuals to come up.

“In your coursework for tonight, you were given two resumes of which each of these gentlemen are known for.” Two well-dressed gentlemen sat in two chairs next to her desk. “I want you to think that you are the interviewer. Ask them the questions you think would ask if they were applying for a job in your company. I will have you broken up in rows. Compile a list of questions from each person in your group, consolidate if needed and nominate a spokesperson.”

Questions asked, Esther asked them to nominate on their tablet which applicant they would select. Augusta had been watching her keenly since the start of class after she had caught the ruse. Esther did not even look at her laptop to see who got the most votes. There was something about both Augusta realized.

“Gentlemen, why not tell the class about yourself.”

“My name is Joseph Payton. I spent some time in prison after I was caught stealing from the company, I was hired to process the payroll for.”

“My name is Thomas Silvertone. I spent some time in prison after I was caught in misconduct with the women in the office.”

“As HR professionals, you can use programs to determine which candidate seems the best for the job. You can administer personality tests to see if they are a good fit for the company. Ultimately though, no matter what classes you teach, flyers you hang on the wall and how many conferences you attend, there will always be that one potential in your company that will dazzle you with their resume, astonish you with their interviewing skills and seem like the best thing since sliced bread.”

“This is why as HR professionals,” Esther gleamed over towards Augusta, “or lawyers specializing in HR practices, you need to know the procedures to follow complaints, to handle conflict resolutions and basically just take care of the number one resource in the workplace, your employees.”

“Now, some of you probably didn’t think too much about me when you came strolling through the parking lot or sitting here on my desk. I suggest to you that this is all part of the training, to get you to think about your perceptions. You saw Joe and Thomas, looked at their resumes and thought, wow these guys would be great. You saw me and thought, well, I know what you thought for those that did not know who I was. I can only hope that you gleamed a better understanding of HR now than when you did when you came through the doors.”

“It’s late. Do not take this the wrong way but get you stuff and get out. If you have any additional questions, feel free to send me an email. In a few days, you will get a link for a survey. The survey must be completed to get credit! For those taking HR classes in the fall, you may be lucky enough to get another class, although not quite as dramatic. Have a good night and look out for each other walking out to your cars.”

Esther had a few seniors stop to ask her a couple of quick questions. Augusta waited until the very end. Esther packed up her stuff while Denny boxed up the tablets. “Professor Denham?”

“Yes Miss Babington?”

Augusta glanced over at Denny who was still working. “I just wanted to say I enjoyed your class.”

“I’m glad.” Esther saw the other glance towards Denny. “I don’t suppose you want to help Denny get these back to Professor Rowleigh’s office? It’s not far, just down the hall.” Denny gave Esther a glance, who just gave him a smirk.

“I would be happy to help.”

“Great, I will leave the both of you to it. Denny make sure you walk Miss Babington to her car. I would not hear the end of it if something were to happen.” She was probably going to hear about it if something did.

“I would be happy to escort Miss Babington. Can you grab that box?” Denny led her down the hall. Esther watched them and smiled to herself as she walked towards the parking lot. As she got closer to her car, she let out a groan.

“What do you want Edward?”

“Do I need a reason to see my favorite sister?”

“I’m your only sister.”

“Not much competition then. I just thought maybe we could get together since you are back in town.”

“I’m busy Edward.” He grabbed her arm.

“Don’t tell me that. A one-day class doesn’t make you busy.”

Esther calmed her nerves down. Edward’s temper was worse than hers and she could only imagine how worse it got since she seen him last. She wished she were not wearing her stilettos. “What do you want Edward?”

“I need some money. I have got to pay back Beecroft unless you get off your high horse. He has not been with a woman of late. It wouldn’t take much.”

“You are not my pimp.” Edward slapped her.

“I’m your brother, remember, the one you promise Elly you would take care of. Good times and bad times, Esther. I’ll come see you when you remember your place.” Esther watched him get back in the car that brought him and drove off.

Denny came striding over, Augusta walking fast behind him. “You alright Esther?”

“Just another day in the Denham drama I’m afraid.”

“You want me to call campus police Professor Denham?”

Esther smiled slightly at her. It must be nice not to have such drama in one’s life. “It’s alright Miss Babington. My brother was just intoxicated. No harm done.” Esther took in a calm breath. “I’ll think I shall be going home now though.” Denny watched her drive off.

Augusta looked at him. “Is she really okay?”

Denny gave her a polite smile. “Don’t worry about her, she’s quite familiar with the process of filing assault charges. Now, where is your car?” Augusta led him not too far off. Denny looked at her. “I’m in the military and will be leaving soon. I don’t suppose before I deploy you would want to go on a date?”

Augusta smiled brightly up at him. “I would like that very much.”

He gave her a big smile. “Well then, here’s my card. It has my cell phone on it. Give me a call or text and I will call you back and we can plan a date. Goodnight, Miss Babington.”

“Good night Mr. Denny.”

Augusta got home quickly. She let her mom know she was home and that she thoroughly enjoyed the class. Once upstairs in her room, she texted Charles.

“I thought you were coming today.”

“Crisis at work I’m afraid. How was it?”

“Professor Denham was amazing. I wish I could take more of her classes. Denny was telling me she might be transferring.”

“Denny was there?”

“He helped her out. I wish he had walked her to her car before we took the tablets back to the office though.”

“Why?”

“Oh, some guy, I think she said it was her brother, slapped her. Pretty hard if you ask me. I asked her if she wanted me to call the campus police, but she declined.

“Tall guy with blonde hair.”

“Yes, you know him?”

“Sort of. Anyone else there?”

“There was some driver, but I didn’t see anyone else. Do you know Denny?”

“I’ve only met him. Why?”

“Oh, he said he was deploying soon, he’s in the military. He asked me out. Do not tell mom though. I’ll get the lecture about getting through school first and I’m only going on a date.” Babington laughed at his sister.

“I’ll keep it on the DL, but you’ll owe me one.”

“Charles, no one says DL anymore.”

Babington laughed. “I can’t keep up! I’m glad you enjoyed it though.”

“Alright, I’m tired. I will talk to you later. Love you.”

“Love you too sis.”

Babington tried to call Esther to see if she was alright but got no answer. He let out a frustrated breath. He sent her a text and asked her to call him back. He should have gone tonight. No wonder she did not want anything to do with her brother.

Esther glanced at her phone. Edward had pushed her or grabbed her before, he never slapped her though. She had managed to get back in her house before breaking down. She was still trembling after she got out of the shower. She grabbed some ice to put along the side of her face. Hopefully, it would not bruise too much, otherwise she would have to wear make-up tomorrow. Emotionally drained, she climbed into her bed with her ice and cried herself to sleep.


	44. Chapter 44

Babington slept like a little boy getting his first overnight trip away from his parents. He was excited and nervous all wrapped up in one. He had a busy day to get through at work first though. He looked at his phone. Esther did not call or text him back last night. He took a deep breath. Edward was a problem. He was clearly distressing his sister.

He took a quick shower and packed a bag. He did not think he would make it back to the room tonight and was not sure what would happen this evening. He did not want to have to worry about running home. Parker was set to pick up shortly after breakfast. He had not seen Parker much after work the last few days, but it was clear that something was going on between him and Charlotte.

Crowe would usually end his night with a nightcap with Babington at the hotel bar. Even he had been vacant in the evenings as well with Clara. He had spotted them taking walks along the beach of late. Crowe had not been his usual overindulgent self of late and Babington could only attribute it to a positive influence of Miss Brereton. Perhaps a little could even be attributed to the increased visits of Mrs. Denham, who had given the store more attention, but would ensure she would stop and speak to Mr. Crowe with encouragement about his progress. It was funny to think all Crowe needed was a mother hen to prod him into becoming an extremely valuable member of society.

They arrived at the store. Products were at least getting on the shelves. They still had a little issue with finding someone that would be productive enough in making the labels. 

The Beaufort girls were put to the task, but they clearly lacked the experience. Babington did his usual morning rounds with Tom and Stringer. Stringer’s portion of the building was about over.

Mrs. Mickie tracked down Babington. “Mr. Babington, I just wanted to let you know, Mrs. Campion has been trying to reach you.”

Babington gave her half a smile. “Is she sending anyone?”

“I’m afraid she says she is swamped at the office and to feel free to stop by the office.”

“I bet.” His facial expression turned sour.

“I did get a call this morning that might alleviate our problem with the labels.”

“How is that?”

“Corporate called and they have someone they can send down who is experienced with what we need. Corporate says they can be here later this weekend.”

“Well, we will take any reinforcements we can get Mickie. Parker, Crowe and I will be taking off a little early today. In fact, I suggest you let everyone go at three today. They have all been working hard the last few days. We will reopen Sunday morning for those that want to get some overtime.”

“Sounds good Mr. Babington. Have special plans this weekend?” Mrs. Mickie gave him a little smile.

“Nothing concrete, just taking a much-needed break.”

Esther looked in the mirror. The side of her face was sore, but at least it did not look bruised. Well, that was at least some good news. She took her shower and got dressed. She was heading to see Miss Lambe. It was time to find out if it was possible to keep him out of Sanditon.

Georgianna Lambe was a young probation officer. Originally from Antigua, she had chosen a career towards criminal defense. She had seen many times where an innocent man was falsely accused of a crime, he, or at times she, did not commit. Her guardian, Sidney, had slightly frowned on her career progression as he had wanted her to spend full time in college, but she wanted the experience she could gather from working as a probation officer.

She had met Otis within the first few months of her arrival from Antigua. Sidney had tried to warn her, but she knew he was being misjudged. At least that is what she told herself many times as she found him gambling what little money he would earn during the week. The straw that broke the camel’s back was when he had been inclined to tell Beecroft of her trust fund and used it to barter for his debt. Sidney had intervened at the last, saving her from a forced marriage and paid off Otis’ debts to give the man a chance. 

She was sure if Otis had been given a new lease on life, he would turn out better. In a noticeably short time though, he was back hanging around Beecroft and running up gambling debts again.

“Thanks for meeting me on short notice.” Esther said as she took a chair across from Georgianna.

“You made it sound important.”

“It is. Edward is getting out of control. He showed up at my house in Sanditon, with Beecroft in tow. He tried to work a deal between myself and Beecroft to alleviate his debts. If that was not bad enough, he showed up to my place of employment last night again, assaulted me and is threatening to show up again.”

“Are you filing paperwork for assault charges?”

Esther let out a sigh. “No, not this time, but isn’t there anything else I can do?”

“Well, you can file a restraining order.”

“Is there not a way to get him into rehab or something?”

“Not until he goes to court, which would only be if he violates his current probation. So, unless he is caught driving again, that’s not a viable option.”

“Then, I guess a restraint order is the next progression. I’m heading back to Sanditon, so hopefully I won’t have to rely on it.”

“My former guardian is from Sanditon.”

“Who would that be?”

“Sidney Parker.” Esther let out a small laugh. “Do you know him?”

“Sort of. He’s part of a management training team at the new home improvement store in town.”

“I wonder what he’s been up to. He left me over at Mrs. Hankins house while I am in college. She had a couple of charges that she sent there for the summer.”

“The Beaufort girls?”

Georgianna let out a groan. “Yes, have you met them?”

“Aside from their constant giggling at the young men, they are pleasant enough. I’m sure they will make their husbands somewhat happy, that is if they are just as silly as them.”   
Esther took a moment. “Well, I shall be going. I hope you have a good weekend.”

“You as well. Have fun in sleepy Sanditon.” Esther gave her a smile as she left. She could only hope it stayed sleepy.

Esther sat in her car after she filed the needed paperwork. She was not looking forward to the next stop, but it was better to get it over sooner than later. She arrived at the Lion’s Den. Edward’s car in the lot which at the very least meant Beecroft was in. She tucked her pepper spray in her jeans and headed into the fray. Several of the older girls recognized her immediately, one of which headed towards her.

“Miss D, I didn’t think you would ever step in this place again after what happened last time.” The girl gave her a hard stare. Some of the ladies were practicing their routines, while there was just a handful of customers watching. Unfortunately, she could hear one of the customers getting special treatment in a nearby room. She tried to block the sounds and the mental images that came to mind as she kept walking.

“No worries Miss King, I’m not here to take over your territory. I came to see Beecroft.” Miss King was still giving her the glare as one of the bouncers came from the back. Clearly, Beecroft was watching his video feeds of the place.

“Leave her be Kate.” The older but fit man growled at her. “Mr. Beecroft has been expecting you.” Esther mused to herself, I bet he has.

Esther walked into his well-appointed office. “What a pleasurable surprise Miss Denham.”

Esther gave him a smirk. “Doubtful, but it seems Edward thinks that I am capable of bailing him out of his situation again, I am here to find out how much he owes.”

Beecroft studied her. “I am willing to negotiate, that is provided Babington hasn’t ruined you. My girls tell me he has quite the appetite.”

Esther rolled her eyes. “I didn’t come here to discuss Babington. I am here to discuss Eddie and his debt. We can either do that, or I can leave.”

Beecroft gave her a smirk. “Always true to yourself Miss Denham. I am glad you don’t waste time with petty games.” He leaned back in his chair. “Eighty.”

Esther furled her eyebrows, “Eighty thousand?”

“Your brother has an exceedingly high lifestyle that he has been maintaining since the last time. He has a favorite girl in each club, which he insists only he can touch, he is quite horrible at cards and as you know, he likes the feeling of euphoria. Now, I might be able to shave some of that off,” he licked his lips looking at her, “as I said before. You know there was a time when you found me entertaining.”

“I do believe I was drunk. Turns out you aren’t so entertaining when I’m sober.”

Beecroft laughed at her as he walked around the desk towards her. “I’ve missed your wicked tongue Miss Denham.”

Esther decided he was too close. “I think we are done here Beecroft.” She walked around the chair to put it between them. He just smirked at her.  
“I’m glad to know I still have an effect on you.”

“If you are referring to the nauseous feeling I am having then yes.” Esther tilted her head towards him and walked out the door. Miss King was dancing on the center stage. She made sure she gave Esther a dirty look as she walked by.

Esther took a deep breath as she got back in her car. Eighty thousand, where in the world would she going to get that kind of money? Even with her income as a professor, she was not going to be able to make that kind of payment quickly. Then, there was the whole problem of what about next time. A problem for another day.

She drove over to Eliza’s office where she was to meet up with Caroline and the kids. The young man at the desk gave her an appreciative look as she walked in. Eliza always seemed to manage to surround herself with young men in the office. Now that Esther knew Parker was her former fiancé, it made more sense.

“Hello Esther.” Eliza finally came out of her office. “I’m glad you are taking Caroline’s kids. She definitely needs some adult time.” Esther gave her a smirk. “What are your plans for the weekend?”

“I usually allow the kids tell me.”

Eliza rolled her eyes. “Kids just take up so much time. I don’t know how Caroline handles dating with kids.”

“I believe there are plenty of people that manage to date that have kids. It is more a matter of compatibility. If she is not looking for anyone that likes kids, then it’s not really surprising she’s not having much luck.”

“I wouldn’t say she’s not having any luck. In fact, things may be turning up for her this weekend.”

“You must be referring to Babington.”

“Oh, do you know Babington?” Eliza studied her. Eliza’s eyes got wide. “You didn’t. Esther dear, let me give you some advice. Best walk away before you get too involved. The man is notorious.”

Esther raised her eyebrows. “Yes, I am quite aware the man is a lady killer.” She gave her an indifferent shrug of her shoulders. “So is Sidney Parker. I have to say Eliza,” she paused looking at her, “you really dropped the ball on that one.”

“A situation that will be remedied soon.”

“Really?”

“Yes, Parker is coming up this weekend. I fully intend to pick back up where we left off. He’s just been playing around.”

Caroline finally showed up, the kids running in. Caroline was dressed to go to the clubs. Esther glanced over her. “Hello Esther.” The tone was stern.

“What’s the matter Caroline?” Eliza asked her. Caroline gave Esther a look.

“Nothing that won’t get remedied tonight.” Caroline was still giving her a look.

“Is there something wrong Caroline?” Esther asked her somewhat politely.

“I just didn’t realize you were having company over while you are supposed to be watching my kids.”

Esther let out a little huff. Apparently, it was alright for her to have company over, while married to her brother and with kids in the house. What a double standard. “I didn’t know you were dictating my social life.”

“I would appreciate it, if you would at least, have the courtesy to introduce whomever you are bringing around my kids.”

“Duly noted.” Esther looked at the kids. “Kids, you ready to go?” They nodded yes. “Alright, see you on Sunday then.” She placed their bags in her trunk.

“Aunty E, where are we going?” Elliott asked.

“Well, Elliott, first, I’m going to run home for a minute, then a good friend of mine has invited us to the racetrack to watch a race.”

“Will Charlie be there?” Abbey asked. Esther glanced at her in the rearview mirror.

“I don’t think so Abbey. Charlie is busy with work.” 

The kids entertained themselves by watching one of the old race videos while eating a snack. Esther made some notes at the dining room table, trying to figure out how much she could sell the firecracker for, how much she had in savings, her 401k and some other random thoughts. If the Camaro sold quickly, which if she priced it right it would, she could pretty much have all the money needed to get Edward back out of his situation.

The problem with that though was unless he went to rehab, he was bound to end right back up in the same situation and she would have no way of ever bailing him out again. She stretched out her neck. She hated him playing the Elly promise against her. He knew how to play her to his advantage.

She had been so wrapped up her thoughts, she lost track of time. “Hey, we need to get going quickly. Just leave everything okay. We can pick up when we get back.” If they left immediately, there would still be time to talk to Ralph and give time to Elliott to take a lap or two in Chief’s car.


	45. The Investment

Charlotte stretched out in the back of Parker’s car, allowing herself to prop up her leg on the backseat. She was slightly amused at Babington’s behavior today. He was clearly excited about something. Charlotte wondered if things had been patched up between him and Esther.

She busied herself with working on plans for the cricket match and regatta and allowed them to converse between themselves. “Oh, I forgot, I need to swing by Esther’s to get the clearance badge before we go to the track.”

“Are you sure she’s home?” Babington asked.

“I have a key. My dormmates at the uni, well they liked to party a lot, so I would usually stay with Esther during the weekends.”

“That must have cramped Esther’s love life.” Parker commented out loud, which received a loud chuckle from Charlotte, giving a glance over towards Babington.

“There wasn’t much to that, I’m afraid. Her and Denny have been more friends than anything the last few years. The only other guy she’s ever mentioned was a guy name Brian,   
and that was when she was going through a rocky time in her life after her parents died.” Charlotte let out half a laugh. “I think most of the time she was worried she would bring   
home one of her students unknowingly.” Charlotte gave him the address to Esther’s place.

They pulled into the driveway. Babington looked at the townhouse. It was a newer townhouse and at the end of a cul-de-sac. The suburb was still being developed. Parker helped Charlotte into the house, followed by Babington.

It was apparent they had just missed Esther. “Oh, this is unlike her.” Charlotte commented as the television was still on, playing its movie, along with the snacks on the coffee table. “Oh, the kids must have been here. I’ll be right back.” Charlotte walked towards the office.

Babington took a good look around. This was vastly different than Denham Place in Sanditon. He was surprised, though he should not be, at its decoration. One of the main walls, had a large quote in cursive, ‘the best things in life are the people you love, the places you’ve been and the memories you made along the way.’ There was a bunch of family photos arranged along the wall. Some of the photos were more recent.

He half caught the race that was playing on the television while he walked towards the dining room table. He glanced down and looked at the notes. There were notes for rehabs in the area, along with costs, as well as what looked like a description of a for sale ad for a car. It oddly sounded like an ad for Edward’s car but a glance over at the screen saver on the laptop, he realized it must be for her car. The screen saver had a picture of five Camaros with someone standing in front of each, except the last one.  
Blue was her father, followed by white which must be her mother, black for Elliott, yellow for Edward and red for Esther. She was sitting on her hood of her car. She must have been fifteen or sixteen. Charlotte glanced at him as she walked back in the room. Curious, she looked to see what he was looking at.

“Oh,” Charlotte laughed, “that must have been before she wrecked it, one of the times anyway.”

Parker and Babington looked at her, “she wrecked it?”

“A few times. She said the first time she wrecked it, she ended up with a broken arm. The guys on the racetrack gave her a good rubbing, you know, rubbing is racing especially when you are a rookie. Add that to being a girl, she got her fair share. The last time she wrecked, it scared me to death, since it was just shortly after Elliott had died in his own crash. It gives me nightmares sometimes. She actually didn’t wreck too bad, she blew the engine, but some other guy hit the wall pretty hard.”

Parker looked at Charlotte wondering if that was what she was frowning about the other night she stayed at Tom’s house. Babington glanced up at the television as they started to head out. Her laughing caught him in a trans, and he stopped to watch it.

“Come here” a young man’s voice could be heard. She was running from him before he caught her. “I got you.

“Love you Elly.” She heard herself say as he held her in a bear hug.

“I love you too my little firecracker.” He went to tickle her.

“Stop, I’m going to pee my pants.” She said out of breath.

“Then, stop laughing so hard.” He tickled her some more then stopped, his voice turning stern. “Promise me Esther. No matter what happens, you take care of them and not turn out like Eddy.”

“I promise Elliott.”

“Good times and bad, Esther, promise me.”

The video had cut off after that. Based on what he knew of her, he could only imagine she did exactly what Elliott asked. She promised to take care of the family. Was not that her family’s expectation of her when they discussed it at the bowling alley? Which led him to think about the notes he saw at the table. She was looking at selling one of the last things that she had of her family to help the least deserving of the ones remaining. She was going to sell and clear out her bank accounts to get Edward Denham back on his feet.

Babington could only think of these things as they drove towards the racetrack. The guy at the gate looked at the badge and directed them towards the infield. Another attendant looked at the trio as they got out of the car. Looking closer at Charlotte’s badge, the guy snapped back. “Oh! Sorry! Miss Denham said she was expecting you. Let me grab a golf cart and I’ll deliver you personally.”

Parker raised his eyebrow at Babington. “I could get used to this kind of treatment,” which got a laugh from Babington. The attendant was back. Parker helped Charlotte first then got in the backseat with Babington. Babington recognized Chief as he stood next to a young man, a boy around ten which must be his grandson along with Elliott and Abbey. Abbey’s face lit up when she recognized him. 

“Charlie!”

Babington could only hope her aunt would give him such a warm reception. “Hello Abbey!” Abbey was glancing at the others. “This is my friend Sidney Parker and Charlotte Heywood.”

“I know Charlotte!” Abbey said politely.

Babington let out a little laugh, “my apologies. Hello Elliott.” Elliott seemed a little more reserved than last time. “What’s the matter?”

“Mom says,” Babington braced himself, “that she has to meet all of Aunty E’s company before we can hang out.”

Babington laughed at him. “Why don’t you let me handle your mother and you just relax and have fun?” Elliott gave him a little bit of a perplexed look, but it satisfied him. 

Babington looked over to Chief. “Hello Chief!”

“Ah, come here Frank and Frankie.” He motioned over towards him. “This is Charles Babington, also known as Suit in Sanditon.” He tilted his head towards back towards them. 

“Babington, this is my son Frank and his son Frank, or Frankie. Sometimes, we call him Bud.”

“Very good to meet you.” Babington held out his hand to greet them properly. “This is Sidney Parker and Charlotte Heywood.”

Chief gave Charlotte a wink. “I already know Lottie. How are you, young lady? I see you are still dragging those wretched things around.”

Charlotte laughed. “One more week. If everything goes right, I should be free by the time the cricket match happens.”

“Cricket match?” Chief looked at her then over towards Babington. “Looking for something or should I say someone?” Chief raised his eyebrow towards him which caused him to   
flush.

“I don’t know if we should be around, unannounced. I heard she doesn’t like surprises.” Babington gave a little wink to Elliott at the remark.

“She’s over in the garage talking to Ralph. Now, what is the story about this cricket match?” Babington allowed Charlotte to talk about it to Chief. Elliott grabbed Babington’s hand and walked him towards the car.

“Chief says I can drive a lap. Will you watch me?”

“If you would like. Are you nervous?”

Elliott gave him a stern look. “I was born to race. It’s in my blood.” Babington could only laugh at his seriousness. Babington watched as Elliott climbed into the car and took a lap at a safe speed after the lecture from Frank. He climbed out and sat down on a chair next to Charlotte and Abbey. 

Chief took the time to speak with Babington while they were waiting for the race to start. “You look nervous.”

“I am. I am aware of her temper. Showing up unannounced is probably not the smartest of ideas, especially after springing Augusta on her class roster and all that drama.”

“What drama?”

“She didn’t tell you?”

Chief frowned at him. “Tell me what?”

“Edward showed up after class. Augusta said he slapped her pretty hard.”

“Where was Denny?”

“He had been escorting Augusta, putting up the tablets.”

“No,” his face turned dark, “she didn’t tell me. Might explain why she is talking about selling her car. He must be demanding money again.”

“Why would she? It’s obviously not going to fix the situation.”

“No, but deep down, she has always tried to look after the family. She would have adopted Edward’s child if it would have worked out. Edward’s girlfriend at the time though   
already made other arrangements.” Babington looked at him, putting some of the conversations together.

“Clara?”

Chief was slightly surprised. “Yes, do you know Clara?”

“She’s working for the store in Sanditon.”

“It was bad for the poor girl the way Eddie treated her. Esther stood up for her, Eddie pulled some strings and she lost her sponsor for professional racing. She had hope to keep some of the Denham Racing Team together, but after the loss of her sponsor, there was no way she could do it. She went from being a part time professor to full time. The team completely dissolved after that, even on the amateur side.”

Chief took a breath. “Maybe it’s for the best that she does sell it. Sooner or later, she will not have anything left for him to get from her. Maybe then, he will leave her alone.”

“Not really fair to her to sell what’s left of her family’s possession.”

“No, but what can one do?” Chief watched him contemplate something. Babington looked around.

“Where is the nearest refreshment tent?”

“Take the golf cart, it’s over that way.” He pointed away from their location. Babington asked the others if they wanted anything, which the kids answered positively with Parker agreeing to go with him to help.

Parker climbed on the golf cart. “So, where are we really going?”

Babington gave him a grin. “Going to take a look at an investment, then going to get some snacks.”


	46. Delusions of Grandeur

Esther looked at Ralph. “I know. I just got her back together. Realistically though Ralph, she was born to run. It’s unlikely I would even get a good chance to do so, even just briefly this summer in Sanditon.”

“Well, it’s your car. You know you will probably not ever get another one like it.”

“Not in the foreseeable future anyway. Maybe, when I am eighty and cannot see to drive, I will be able to find her again. I have signed the title and will leave it with Chief. Just try to get what you can of it, do not hassle. I got to try to get Eddie out of his mess again.” Esther took one long look at her car. The things she was willing to do for family.

She climbed on the golf cart and went back towards Chief. “Charlotte, you made it! How come you didn’t text me?”  
Charlotte laughed. “I got caught up in everything. It’s all so diverting.” Esther sat in the chair next to Abbey.

Abbey looked over at Esther, while the cars were getting lined up. “Here Abbey, put these on. It is going to get noisy. Elliott, you too.” Looking back to Charlotte, “how’s the store?”

“Well, it’s been interesting. Mrs. Denham has been paying an awful lot of attention to Mr. Crowe.”

Esther let out a laugh. “I bet she has. She takes an interest in everyone’s activities and now she knows he has been sniffing around Clara, she’s going to make sure it goes smoothly as possible.” Charlotte let out a laugh.

“Does Clara know that?”

“Oh, she knows. Now, I would ask what is going on with you but that is a better conversation without little ears. Especially Elliott, he will likely repeat anything he hears.” Esther gave her a smirk.

“Where’s Charlie?” Abbey asked looking around.

Esther gave Abbey a perplexed look before looking over at Charlotte. “Parker and he gave me a ride.” Esther let out a sigh and looked back at Abbey.

“I don’t know.”

Elliott looked over, “he went to get snacks Abbey.” Well, that would explain the extra chairs. Esther glanced over at Chief and gave him a look.

Chief shrugged and smiled. He held up a pair of headphones with a microphone. Esther looked over at Charlotte. “I’m going to go listen in on the race for a minute.” Charlotte nodded and Abbey scooted closer to her.

Babington looked at the red Camaro. It had her old nickname above the door and on the license plate, ‘firecracker.’ Ralph was giving them a rundown about the car, the things it had been through, the new engine and the races it won or lost.

Another guy showed up just about time Ralph was done talking. “Mr. Banks.” Ralph acknowledged him as he entered the garage.

“I heard Miss Denham was here.” Banks was not paying attention to either Babington or Parker. “She going to try to come back to racing?” He was looking intently inside the   
engine compartment. “Hmm, well obviously trying to compensate for something, like her personality, I see.” Banks looked up at Ralph and gave him a smirk. “Tell her I’d be more than happy to give her lessons, on and off the track.” He walked out.

“I really dislike that guy.” Ralph mumbled.

“Who is Mr. Banks?” Parker asked.

“An overconfident driver. His friends and him gave her a good shaking up the first time she were out on the track. She ended up with a broken arm from the ordeal.” Ralph let   
out a small laugh. “He wasn’t so talkative when she came back later that season, gave it right back to him though. Of course, it is not racing if there is no rubbing. His car was out the rest of the season after the wreck.”

That must have been what Charlotte was talking about earlier. “So, she’s selling it?”

“That is what she tells me. I don’t suppose you know someone that might be interested in a short sale that could give her a decent share?”

Babington gave him a smile. “I do know of someone that is very interested.” He handed him a card. “Just send me an email with what you think is a fair price.” He started to walk away but turned back around. “Oh, and if you could can, we just we can keep this between us? My buyer would prefer to remain anonymous.”

Ralph gave him a blank look, not really following along, “not a problem. I’ll be in touch.”

Parker gave Babington a look. “What?” 

“My buyer wants to remain anonymous?”

Babington gave him a smile. “What can I say? I’m a hopeless romantic.”

“And what happens if she tells you to go fly a kite?”

“I’ll have a really nice car that Beecroft would probably be interested in buying for sentiment sake.” Parker could only shake his head at him. “Now, off to the refreshment tent. 

The kids are probably thinking we got lost.”

Esther was sitting up in the area talking to the crew chief. She was looking out of a pair of binoculars as the cars went around the track. She was intently talking to him. 

Babington observed her as he gave the kids their snacks and sat in the chair behind them. Parker took the chair next to Charlotte. Chief glanced around and gave him a smirk.

Esther was too preoccupied now which meant she was less likely to start yelling at him or Babington. Once the race was over though, he was not quite sure what to expect. 

Babington was not giving up, which was amusing. Esther had complained at first yesterday, but he made some valid points. Hopefully, she was willing to give him another chance.

The race continued and Abbey started getting tired. After Charlotte got back helping her to the bathroom, with help from Parker, instead of sitting back in the chair next to Charlotte, she looked up at Babington. Babington for his part, watched extraordinarily little of the race, more concerned about the reaction Esther was going to give him for showing up unannounced.

He found a pair of green eyes looking up at him, catching him slightly off guard. He gave her a smile. “Charlie, can I sit with you?” Parker gave him a smirk and a chuckle as he looked at him over his shoulder. “I’m tired.”

He was not sure what to do, but then decided if Abbey was sitting with him, Esther was less likely to start yelling at him. He picked her up and she sat sideways with her legs hanging over the side of his with her head laying against his chest. She took off the large earmuffs and Babington had managed to talk her into ear plugs. He put his arms around her to keep her from failing off. Unaware he was being observed, Babington leaned back to try to get somewhat comfortable with the dead weight that was now weighing him down.

Chief glanced up at Esther, who could only roll her eyes at him, as she knew he was mentally telling her he was right. Most of the race completed, Esther took a moment to step away from the crew chief and went to take care of her own restroom break. She took her time walking back, stopping to get water and talking to a few people she recognized.

She had conflicting emotions as she observed him from afar. The kids were obviously attached to him. She drank her water. He was playing it smart by hiding behind the kids. She could not very well say much without having it repeated back to Caroline. Caroline was probably going to have a fit just finding out Babington was hanging around her. 

Esther took her gaze over towards Parker and Charlotte. They seemed to be very cozy. Esther hoped her friend was not going to get her own heart broken. Avoiding the situation if she could, she headed back, plotting herself in the empty chair next to Babington. He gave her a glance to try to determine what he should expect.

“Miss Denham,” he acknowledged her lightly.

“Babington.” Her response was prim. 

“I had no idea you were going to be here.”

“Well then, it seems we’ve both been a victim of mitigation 101, compliments of Professor Rowleigh.” She tried to keep her facial expression neutral, but the situation was ludicrous that they had both been somewhat duped by Chief. She ended up giving him a slight smile. “How’s the dead weight?”

Babington gave her a friendly smile, “she’s alright.” Elliott glanced back and saw Esther talking to Babington. He got up and went over to her.

“Aunty E,” he glanced towards Babington, “is it almost over?”

“It is remarkably close to being over. Not as much fun watching as it is driving is it?” Elliott climbed on her lap. “Please don’t fall asleep, you weigh as much as an elephant.”

“I do not. I am not tired. I’m going to stay up all night.”

“The last time you said that you didn’t make it too long past ten.”

“I’m going to do it today. I’ve been practicing all week.”

Esther let out a sigh. Within a few more laps, and one more caution, the race was over. Frankie was complaining he did not do so well. Chief came over to say goodbye to them and was glad to see at least Babington and Esther were at least being civil. “Alright Elliott, you are going to have to get up and walk.” Elliott jumped down.

“I’m glad you all made it. The cricket match sounds interesting. I may try to bring the family down to watch.” Rowleigh smiled at Esther who was folding up chairs, trying to keep busy. He recognized her way of trying to calm her nerves.

“You would be most welcome,” Charlotte said smiling at him.

“Very well. Be careful getting out of here. People tend to drive like maniacs.” He gave Charlotte a smile and one last glance towards Esther before leaving.

Esther watched as Parker was helping Charlotte on the golf cart. She let out a silent breath as she approached Babington to get Abbey. “I got her.” Babington said as he stood up, not giving her a chance to argue with him.

“Fine, my car isn’t far.” It was just a short walk as they had gotten there early. She opened the backdoor so he could put Abbey in the car. He buckled her in. Abbey looked uncomfortable. He was trying to figure out a good reason to come over. He was able to take a better look at Esther while Elliott was climbing in his seat on the other side of his sister.

He prepared himself for the rejection he was going to receive. “May I be permitted to come over to talk tomorrow?”

“Shouldn’t you be at the store?”

“I gave everyone the day off.”

“How generous of you.” She paused. “I’m taking the kids to Hyde Park for the day.” She let out a sigh. She really did not want to fight with him. “If you want to talk, you can come now.” She crossed her arms. “But don’t be getting any delusions of grandeur.” He gave her an affable smile.

“No worries, only attainable goals Miss Denham.” He took a breath. “I’ll have Parker drop me off.”

“Just ride with us. I’m sure Parker has his own delusions of grandeur now.” Babington flushed knowing what she meant. He sent Parker a text to let him know he was riding with Esther.


	47. Talking

The ride back to the townhouse was quiet even with the music on low in the car. By the time they got home, Elliott passed out as well.

“Oh, good, two dead weights. Let me go open the door.” Babington followed her carrying Elliott as she carried Abbey up the stairs to the guest room. Esther just laid them on top of their blankets, removed their shoes and used extra blankets to tuck them in. She made sure Abbey had her stuff animal and let the door cracked as they went downstairs.

Esther headed towards the kitchen to grab a bottle of water. “I got water or pop.”

“Water is fine.” He sat on the kitchen island. “This setup is like your place in Sanditon.”

“Not as big, but yes.”

He noticed a photo on the counter that he missed before. It was her and Elliott. She was laughing. “How come there aren’t many photos of your mother?”

“She preferred to take pictures.” She looked at him. “She was a photojournalist before she married my father. She used to work for The Times. It is how she met my father. She was taking photos at the racetrack.” She let out a laugh. “At least that was her version of the story. My father had a totally different opinion on the subject.”

He gave her a curious look. Esther moved towards the more comfortable couch with Babington following suit.

“She was dating one my father’s competitors. His theory was she was spying on his track times.” She let out a smirk. “And one look at his impressive car, she realized she was dating the wrong guy.” What he said was his impressive engine and it was an analogy for something not car related.

They fell into easy conversation as they talked about things not directly about their own situation.

“Augusta enjoyed your class so much; she’s thinking about changing her major.”

“I hope not. HR is not that entertaining. She would be wasting herself.”

“What makes you say that?”

“I may have looked at her application to the university.”

Babington took a breath to calm himself. They had been getting along comfortably, he really was not sure he wanted to rock the boat. She was taking a drink of water when he asked, “did you know Denny asked her out?”

She put the lid back on her bottle. “Of course. We talk about everything.”

Babington opened his mouth to say something, stopped and then looked at her. “Everything?” Did she mean he knew about them? “Everything?”

Esther glanced around the room. “I never realized this room had an echo.” She paused for a moment. “Yes. Do you really think he tells random people to kiss me? Although to be fair, I was pretty intoxicated and don’t really remember everything I may have said.” She watched him process the information. It was entertaining. “Why, don’t you talk to Parker?” This was way too easy.

“I don’t tell him everything!” She leaned back into the cushions and crossed her arms. “Alright, I may have said a lot of things the other day, but I was intoxicated. It’s different!”

“And just how is it different?”

“Well, for starters, I haven’t shagged Parker!”

“You don’t seem his type.” He gave her a look. She kept from laughing outright.

“Besides, we’ve been friends since I was a little boy.”

“I’ve been friends with Denny since I could walk.” Esther took a deep breath and took another drink from the bottle, weighing things internally. If they were just going to be   
friends, there was no reason to continue down this road. She did not need to air out all her laundry.

“Do you tell Mulligan everything too?” He was getting slightly defensive. She gave him a slight inquisitive look before laughing.

“Not at all. I would not put him that far into my circle of confidence. He talks too much.”

“I heard he was in your class.”

“He’s part of the show to get the students thinking about perceptions.” Esther shrugged her shoulders. “I used to babysit him when he was little. His dad was the guy that hired me into the uni. He is very irritating. If he would grow up, he would not be so bad, but I figure he’s got another ten years before then.”

She got up and put the water bottle back in the fridge. It was getting late. She looked at her phone. Clearly, Charlotte was not returning to her place tonight. Esther was trying to figure out her next step that she did not realize he had followed her in the kitchen. Time to end this dance. No sense in putting on any pretenses. “Why does it even matter?” she asked as she turned around, registering he was closer than she thought.


	48. Crazy About You

Clara looked at the clock. She was spending the day with the Martin’s. She worked on a little bit of laundry and sent some work emails out about the cricket match and regatta. She was focused on her tasks that she did not discern there was a knock at the door.

After another sets of knocks, she found Crowe on the other side of the door. “Crowe, I was not expecting you.”

“I know, I was just passing by and thought to see if you were up.”

“I’m actually getting ready to head out soon.”

He saw a small bagged packed on the counter, which was sitting next to what looked like some baby gifts. “Going to a birthday party?”

She furled her eyebrows, “what?” She glanced over to see what he was looking at, forgetting they were near the door. “Oh, I, um, going to visit some friends that have a baby.”

“I guess that means you are busy today.”

“I’m sorry Crowe. I just figured you would not be interested.”

“Do you think so poorly of me?”

She gave him a stern look. “Oh, you want to go sit around with people you don’t know, talking about babies?”

“If it interests you, then yes.” He took a deep breath. “I know.”

Clara looked confused at him. “Know what?”

“I went back to the mill the other day. I met Robert. He told me about the baby.” Clara felt lightheaded to which Crowe took her by the waist to keep her from falling. He walked her over to the couch. “I’ve been trying to wrap my head around that afternoon, and when I couldn’t really get any answers, I went back there.” He held her in his lap. “Clara, you are a fool. Don’t you know I’m in love with you?”

Clara looked up at him, whispering, “what?”

Crowe gave her a grin. “Miss Brereton, I am crazy about you. I know there is still a lot we do not know about each other, but there is no one I love more in this world. You have turned my world upside down. I did not know what I was really missing. Probably my fault, being drunk most of the time, but this last week I’ve finally been able to think about my life and what I want from it.” Clara could not believe what he was saying.


	49. Hyde Park

Esther looked at the ceiling in her room. Charlotte had showed back up at last. They barely had gotten around to their own situation. They had at least had a decent conversation about everything except themselves. She had turned around to ask him a question when Parker had opened the door to help Charlotte back into house. It was quite comical thinking about it.

At least now they could meet as indifferent acquaintances. Charlotte had apologized after they had left. Esther had simply shaken her head and told her it was not necessary.   
They were just a couple of friends getting to know each other. It was late. She crawled into bed and went to sleep.

Morning arrived bringing two rowdy kids jumping on her bed. “Shush, you will wake up Charlotte, you little heathens.”

“Where is Charlie?” Abbey asked.

Esther gave her a look. “Charlie went home last night. We are just friends Abbey.”

“Oh.” Abbey turned her attention back towards the cartoons. Elliott gave her more of a skeptical look which was very perceptive of a ten-year-old but did not say anything.

“How about we have French toast this morning?”

“I’d rather have donuts.”

“Donuts! I don’t have donuts.”

“Fine,” Elliott conceded. Esther got up and headed downstairs to start breakfast. The kids came down the stairs shortly after.

“Alright, Hyde Park, right? Are we riding horses or going in the paddle boats?”

“Paddle boats!” Both kids exclaimed. 

“Feeding the ducks?”

“Yes!” Abbey said happily.

“Alright, eat up my monsters!” Charlotte came down while Esther was cleaning up her kitchen. “Well, look its Miss Charlotte finally arisen from her bed.” Esther teased her.

Charlotte sat at the kitchen island. “So, what did I miss?”

“The kids and I are going to Hyde Park to ride paddle boats, feed ducks and take in the general splendor of the park.”

“What are you doing?” Esther handed her a plate and lowered her voice, “or should I say who?”

Charlotte blushed. “I haven’t done anything like that yet!” The kids yelled at her to keep it down.

“Really, I thought for sure, by now anyway.”

“We are just taking things slowly.” She lowered her voice. “Is that normal?”

Esther let out a laugh. “Why are you asking me? I don’t know!”

“Clara said.”

“Stop right there.” Esther looked at her. “Never start a conversation with what Clara said. Clara has been influenced by my brother, who I will tell you was an awfully bad influence. However, I would wager Parker is just not wanting to rush you. You know, once you go down the rabbit hole.”

“I just thought you would have more experience.”

“Charlotte, I’ve only been in two relationships my entire life. Brian, who was not a particularly good choice and Denny, who was a good choice but not much of a relationship.” She lowered her voice, “and contrary to what everyone seems to think, not as much experience in that department.”

“Charlie.” Elliott quipped from the couch. Esther rolled her eyes towards Charlotte.

Charlotte leaned close, “just friends then? Sidney thought for sure last night you would patch things up.”

“I have no idea Char. Honestly, I have got so much in the fire now, I am lucky I know which way is up. One day at a time. I am going to get ready to go. You sure you want to stay here?”

Charlotte laughed. “Yes, I need to work on stuff for the regatta and I’d rather not run around with these crutches.”

“Alright.” Esther went upstairs to get ready for the day. Esther took a shower and got dressed. She yelled at the kids to get ready as well. Esther came back down to find Sidney sitting on the couch with the kids. “Parker.”

“Esther. I hear you are heading out to the park.”

“Yep, busy day. I didn’t expect you here.”

“Tom has sent me on a fool’s errand. I was wondering if while you are at the park, you can talk to the attendant at the row boats to see if they will hang up some flyers to look for competition teams for the regatta.”

“Well, since I’ll be on a paddle boat, I don’t know why I couldn’t.” Esther turned her attention to the kids. “Alright kids. Let us get going.”

Parker watched her leave. “How come she didn’t ask about Babington?”

“I think she’s got a lot on her mind. I found notes about rehab and selling her car. Not to mention, we kind of interrupted whatever it was last night.”

Parker let out a laugh. “Oh, that I am aware of. Babington gave me an earful on the way back to Bedford Place about my ill arrival. However, I get the feeling that if they are both are at a loss, it only reaffirms that they both want the same thing even if they cannot seem to express it. They just need to learn to lock the doors and turn off the phones.”

“I would not think you as a hopeless romantic Mr. Parker. You are not so insensible of feelings as you pretend to be.”

“Well, if that is the case, I ask you to please keep that to yourself. I have a reputation to maintain.”

“Your secret is safe with me.” Charlotte gave him a smile


	50. The Show

Babington took care of some things at the bank. Ralph had sent him an email along with several comps for similar cars to validate his asking price. Next on his errand list, was Mr. Trochilidae, who was his family’s long-time legal counsel. 

They took some time talking about what was going on, Babington’s goals and what he envisioned for the future. He kept some things vague since he really was not sure how things were going to progress, but he wanted to be prepared in case they progressed faster than he dared to hope.

They had been so close in patching things up last night before Parker came strolling through the door. He did not think there was ever a time when he could or would kill his friend, but there it was. They had danced around things for a couple of hours before either of them had gotten around to themselves.

He remembered the look in her eyes when she had turned around to find him close. He had been within seconds of kissing her. Instead, he had to lay in his bed and imagine how the rest of the night would have played out. He could only groan in frustration.

Lastly, he drove down towards Hyde Park. He longed to see her. He walked around, and unfortunately; he was recognized by several people due to his family which slowed his progress throughout the park. He started by the boat house and found that she had been there, as there was a flyer posted looking for competitors for the Sanditon Regatta. He spoke to the attendant for a moment, who happened to remember her due to the red hair and had mention he had heard her say something about the playground.

Babington looked around the playground but came up empty handed. Frustrated, he realized maybe he should just call or text her instead of wandering around. He let out a sigh as he forgot to pack his phone charger and his phone was dead. He got back in his car and drove to her house.

Pulling up in the cul-de-sac, he saw Parker’s car along with a car in the driveway that he did not recognize. He knocked on the door to find Parker opening the door. “Babington.” His face looked displeasing.

“Parker. Is Esther here?” Babington came trotting into the fray.

“Yes,” the reply came from Caroline as she stood in the living room next to Mrs. Campion. Babington glanced over back to Parker, finally perceiving he was walking into a volatile situation.

“Oh, Mr. Babington, that is so good that Parker let you know we were here. Now, we can all go get a late lunch.” Mrs. Campion responded primly.

Babington tilted his head sideways, “actually, Mrs. Campion,”

“Anyway, I was just telling Parker that I was dropping the costs of extra temp workers for the regatta off.” Eliza did not let him finish his sentence. “I am so glad that we will all be working continually together over the next couple of months. It should allow us to become reacquainted again, especially once you return to London. You do remember Caroline Bingley, don’t you? I am sure you do; she is a very memorable woman. She certainly remembers you from your college years. Don’t you Caroline?”

Caroline smiled sweetly towards him. “Of course,” she let out a light giggle, “he was well known with his reputation as a lady killer. I know several of my close friends that spoke highly of him as well.” 

“I’m sure Esther would agree.” Eliza chimed in perfectly. “Wouldn’t you?” Eliza took a glance over to Esther.

Caroline looked from Babington back to Esther who was standing in the kitchen. “You’re Charlie? Well, that makes more sense now. The kids were telling me about Esther having company last weekend.” Caroline now turned her attention towards Babington. “Eddy always said Esther knew how to entertain men from high society. I see she must not have lost her touch.” Caroline let out another giggle at the reference.

Esther looked at the woman across the way. “Well Mr. Campion would know, wouldn’t he? He always did enjoy a good lap dance. Although, I have to say he got a little more than that, that night, didn’t he?” Esther spoke slowly and deliberately while sucking on a blow pop. She had a few that she was holding onto for the children, but once Eliza had started down her path, Esther could not contain herself. Esther gave a knowing look to Eliza as she held out the extra candy towards her. “Blow pop?” She asked with a neutral face.

The adults in the room could only watch the showdown that was playing out in front of them. Charlotte was sitting at the kitchen island. When Mrs. Campion first appeared in the house, once again fawning all over Sidney, she could only sit back while the woman made her feel insignificant. Esther had arrived and the situation quickly escalated between the ladies. Parker and Babington could only watch in equal parts fascination and abhor of the situation.

“You –itch!” Eliza went to total lack of control as she slapped Esther. Esther blinked at her. It seemed it was her week to be slapped around.

She responded in a very calm and monotone. “So, I’ve been told.”

“You’ll be sorry.” Eliza stepped closer to emphasize herself. “I wonder how the university will feel when they find out their star professor is actually a call girl.” Eliza smiled as if she won a major point. “Although, I’m sure that is how you even got your job to start with. You probably did all the way to the top.”

Any other time, this would have been a delightful conversation for her sexual harassment class, but with the kids so close, she wished Eliza would just shut up. “You would like to hope so.”

“No worries, I’m sure with the right persuasion there will be enough to validate the claim.”

Esther kept calm as this was a better road, she wanted Eliza to go down. “Sounds an awful lot like bribery or blackmail, but I guess with your kind of money I really shouldn’t expect anything less.”

Eliza gave her a knowing smile as she leaned in close to Esther, “you have no way of knowing of what I’m willing to do to ensure it.” Eliza was once again feeling like she had the situation well at hand, remembered there were a few others in the room. She glanced over at Caroline. “I am so looking forward to lunch now. Come Caroline.” Caroline smirked at Esther. Babington would no doubt no longer be under any delusions. A man in his position would not want any unnecessary embarrassment to his family.

“Charlie!” Abbey said as the kids came downstairs after washing up and changing their clothes.

“Shall we all be going then? I made reservations for us at Petrus for the four of us.” Eliza took a hold of the conversation.

“Mommy can we go?”

Caroline gave Abbey a stern look. “No, you are here to spend the weekend with Aunt Esther. Besides, you would not like the food. I’m sure Aunt Esther will take you somewhere far more to your taste.” Babington caught the hurt look on Abbey’s face. “Mrs. Campion and I have business to discuss with Charles and Sidney. The both of you will stay here.”

Eliza looked at Parker. “Come along Sidney, we don’t want to be late for our reservation.” She said in matter of fact tone.

Sidney gave her a look and went to object, “Mrs. Campion,” 

Eliza just smirked as she continued out the door, with Caroline trailing behind her. “Tom shall be so disappointed in you if you don’t come.” She barbed, knowing the point hit home. “Certainly, Mr. Babington you understand the necessity of our lunch.” Eliza was making a point.

“Mrs. Campion, I will be along.” Eliza gave him a triumphant smile as she left the house.

Esther took off the clip on her shirt. “That was entertaining.” She went to retrieve her phone off the island and place it on her ear. “Well?” She asked to whoever was on the other line.

She heard Chief let out a light laugh. “I feel like I may have been cheated.” Esther let out a huff. “No worries, I will take care of it on this end. I will talk to you later. Bye kiddo.” 

Esther looked up at Charlotte who was giving her an inquisitive look. “What?” Parker and Babington came in closer.

“Did you know what she was doing?” Charlotte asked.

“Let’s just say I may have prewarned.” Esther looked over to the kids who were trying to figure out what was going on. “Elliott, Abbey, you ready to go eat?” The kids nodded their heads yes. “Alright, let’s go get in the car.” She waited for the kids to leave the room. “This is a conversation best left for another time.” She glanced at Charlotte. “Are you going or staying?”

Charlotte briefly glanced over at Parker before returning her gaze to Esther. She was a little hurt about his behavior towards her when Eliza had said something about her being the nanny. “I’m going.” Esther was a little surprised but hid it. She apparently missed part of the conversation between Parker, Eliza and Charlotte.

Esther glanced back the two gentlemen that were left. “Well then, time for you to be on your way.” She said plainly. Parker was at a loss for words as Charlotte had already headed towards the garage. Babington looked at Esther who had walked towards the front door to lock them out.

Parker had walked through leaving them to themselves. Babington took a breath looking at her. “Esther.” He said lightly.

She just shook her head. “Just go Babington.”

His face got serious. “Esther, I’m not going to let her make a victim out of you. I will not allow it.” Esther let out a light sigh.

“Babington,” she began to object.

“Are you always this infuriating?” He cut her off and pulled her gently to him to kiss her. “My phone is dead. Can I come by later?” He gave her a grin.

“Still having delusions of grandeur, I see.”

“What can I say? The more nonchalantly you reject my advances, the more intense my desire for you grows.”

“That has got to be the worst pick up line I have ever heard.”

“Then, I guess it’s a good thing we are past that point.” He kissed her forehead. “Now, I would love to stay, but you have hungry kids in the car, and I’ve got to go deal with this lunch situation.”


	51. Clara's Baby

Clara looked at Crowe as he was holding the baby. They spent the day with Robert and Harriet. Crowe only laughed at Clara as she slowly realized he seemed to know what he was doing. “My mother was a governess for a short while for my aunt. You see my aunt happened to be blessed with twins after she had two other children back to back. Her husband was a naval man who spent many months at sea.”

“With so many young ones, I’m not sure I would blame him.” Robert said teasingly.

“Yes, well, since they were short on hands, I was volunteered to help. I was around the age of fourteen.”

“You must have learned a lot of patience.” Crowe gave Harriet a smile.

“Indeed, I did.” He gave Clara a reassuring smile.

Robert looked at him. “I need to go check on the horses.”

Crowe handed the baby over to Clara. “I hope you don’t mind, but I will think I will step outside to smoke.”

Crowe watched Robert take care of the horses. After he was done, Robert stayed outside with Crowe where they spoke open about Clara and her baby.

Harriet looked at Clara. “Mr. Crowe seems like a very nice man.”

“He does have a good heart.”

“Not bad looking too, I would say as well.” Clara flushed a little.

“That as well.”

“He seems genuinely interested in you and the baby.”

“He has told me he loves me.” Clara let out a sigh. “But we barely know each other.”

Harriet gave her a smile. “Sometimes, you just know. It helps if you have realistic expectations as well. I am not overly romantic and was aware my options were limited. I wanted someone that I could work together with, that enjoyed the same things, want the same things. Just what is it you are looking for?”

Clara studied Harriet. No one had ever asked her that. She knew what she did not want, someone like Edward or her uncle. They had used her for their own amusement and tossed her aside when it suited them.

The end of their visit concluded when the men returned to the house. Clara thanked them for inviting her and they requested her to visit when she could.

They spent the drive home talking about their childhood memories and Crowe shared some humiliating stories of his youth with Babington and Parker.


	52. Esther's Advice

Charlotte glanced at Esther as the kids were running around the arcade at the pizza place. “How did you know that Mrs. Campion would try something?”

“Do you remember Rosie and Heather?” Charlotte nodded yes. “They are juniors at the uni. They have had several of my classes. They do not particularly care for Mrs. C. They   
overheard them talking and Rosie gave me a call. I called Rowleigh. He’ll talk to the chancellor.” Esther took a deep breath. “I just have to talk to Brian.”

“Brian, your x?”

Esther looked at Charlotte. “Brian Beecroft. He owns the Lion’s Den.”

Charlotte’s eyes got large. “You?”

Esther let out a laugh. “No, I was not a call girl. Nor did I give Mr. Campion a lap dance or anything else. That would be Miss King, who was not doing her job very well when I walked in. This was a couple of years ago. I was there to pick up Edward, who was drunk as usual. Mr. C was intoxicated. He tried to pull me into the fray. I got in a little incident with Miss King and her friend. I ended up filing assault paperwork. Now, enough about my problems. What about you? What happened before I got home?”

Charlotte took a drink of her pop and picked at her pizza. She studied it for a while. “She called me the nanny. She looks down her nose at me. I feel so inferior to her polish looks and her air of superiority.”

“I don’t think Parker cares for that.”

Charlotte let out a huff. “How am I to compete with that?”

“Well, he certainly doesn’t want to be treated like a dog. ‘come along Sidney.’ Esther mimic Eliza from earlier.” Esther gave her a big smile. “Besides, he’s been following you around. She has been divorced for a couple of years. I’m sure if he wanted her back, he would have gotten back with her a lot sooner.” Esther watched her process the information. “I just don’t know Esther.”

“Has he not been spending more time with you?”

“Yes.”

Esther let out a huff. “Didn’t I tell you to figure out what your expectations were? You need to figure out if you both want the same thing.”

“What about you and Babington?” Charlotte quipped back at her. “Do you have the same expectations?”

Esther gave her a smirk. “You mean like a wild time in bed?” She watched as Charlotte blushed. Esther took a deep breath. “He wanted a relationship last week. Now though, he probably will be running for the hills after this afternoon’s conversation with Mrs. C. I can’t imagine it will be of any consequence now.”

“Certainly, he should only appreciate you more if you are any good at lap dancing.” Charlotte teased her. “Maybe you could give me some pointers?”

“Oh, decided to make a move on Parker, have you?”

Charlotte smiled. “Well, he is exceptionally good looking, not to mention, an incredibly good kisser. I could do far worse for a one-night stand.”

“Charlotte, you know you aren’t the type for a one-night stand.” Charlotte let out a little sigh. “Talk to him Char. It is not like you are thinking about running to Vegas to get hitched. Maybe, he’s looking for a girlfriend.”


	53. A Bigger Fish

Mrs. Campion walked into Petrus with Caroline in tow. Both were feeling proud of themselves about the revelations about true characteristics of Esther and Charlotte. Eliza was slightly worried about Charlotte’s nativity until she had pointed out through various ways, she did not know which way was up. She distinctly remembers the girl shading quite well under the adult conversation going on between her and Esther. Sidney was a man, not a boy. He was not someone that could be satisfied by someone like her. He needed a woman, an experienced woman.

Had Babington not been in the picture, Eliza would have slightly worried about Esther and all her experience. Lucky for her though, Babington was which meant Sidney would not be chasing after her. Babington’s family was one of heavy influence in London. Certainly, by bringing out her time at the Lion’s Den, Babington would not go chasing after such a person that would bring embarrassment to his family.

They were taken to a table near the window and Eliza made sure the other tables were to remain empty. Their waiter, a young man by the name of Frank, smiled pleasantly at the ladies. 

“We are expecting two more. In the meantime, please bring us a glass of wine.”

“We only sell them by the bottle.”

“Well then, a bottle.” Eliza snapped back a little. She did not particularly care at his attitude. She made note to speak with the manager about it later. “Caroline, I do believe that this afternoon went better than I could possibly want. Scratch that. I am going to assume you will do what needs to be done to ensure the rest of the afternoon goes how I would like it. I intend to take Sidney back to my place. I’m sure you can figure out how to get Babington to get you home.” 

“I think I can manage Eliza.” Caroline smiled at her. “Men are easily led.”

“Yes, yes they are.” Eliza raised her glass towards Caroline in mock salute.

Parker looked at Babington as they drove down the road. “What are we going to do?”

Babington let out a sigh. “Really its easy.”

“Doesn’t the company have a contract with Mrs. Campion?”

“Yes, and I’m sure that the legal team will be more than happy to discuss how publicly disclosing information about its employees is a violation of its contract.”

“But she doesn’t work for the company.”

Babington gave him a smirk. “I guess she’ll need to get a job then.”

“What are you going to do about Caroline?”

“She is a bit trickier since the kids are involved. I certainly do not want Esther to get in a situation where she must choose. For one, I know which one she would choose, and I don’t particularly care to be on the losing end.”

“So, what are you going to do?”

Babington gave him a smile. “Throw a bigger fish at her of course. Perhaps, there is one that both women will fight over and leave us alone.”

“Just who do you have in mind?”

“Do you remember Darcy’s cousin Fritz?”

“The guy in the army?”

“That’s the fellow. He took some of Darcy’s financial guidance. The guy is well off. Lizzy, Darcy’s wife, says he is looking for a wife to help him spend his money. I’m sure Miss Bingley and Mrs. Campion would be more than happy to help.”

“What are you going to do about Charlotte?” Babington asked Sidney.

Sidney gave him a smile. “Take my own advice, lock the doors and shut off the phones. There’s been too many distractions.”


	54. Action Time

Charlotte answered the door slowly. Esther had left just a bit ago to take the kids on a walk towards the park behind her neighborhood before dinner. Sidney came in with a smile, followed by Babington who instantly looked around for his interested parties. “They aren’t here. They walked to the park before dinner. They were climbing up the walls.”

“Oh, I didn’t know there was a park nearby.”

“Yes, although don’t tell anyone. Esther created her secret pathway instead of having to get in a car and actually drive through the main gate.”

Babington gave her a happy smile. “A secret garden then?”

Charlotte laughed. “Yes.”

“Well, give me directions Miss Heywood and I will get out of your hair!” Charlotte briefly discussed how Babington was to get there. With a grin towards Parker, he went out the front door in search of his prey.

Sidney studied her. “Did you have a pleasant afternoon?”

Charlotte let out a nervous laugh. She hoped she did not blush. Esther gave her a short tutorial while the kids were upstairs watching a movie. “It was entertaining. I have to say Elliott and Abbey are well behaved for their age.”

“So, back to work tomorrow. I was wondering if you would like to go,” Sidney wasn’t so sure of himself after the debacle at lunchtime. “I mean if you want to.”

Charlotte calmed her nerves. She remembered what Esther told her. ‘Life by the horns Charlotte.’ “Absolutely.” Courage Charlotte Courage. “Let me just grab my purse.”

Babington walked briskly following the simple directions Charlotte gave him. He was slightly unsure as he walked on the worn dirt path at the end of the subdivision, but he pressed on. He was rewarded when he spied them before they spied him. Esther’s back was towards him and the kids were faced away as well. She was pushing both them in intervals on the swings. A pair of bikes were nearby. The park seemed deserted. He could hear them laughing.

He thought of the conversation he had with his mother a few short hours ago after Parker had gone home to Bedford Place for a bit. He found his mother at home in her office. She was pleased to see him. She laughed at his particular predicament.

Professor Rowleigh had already called him and gave her a synopsis of what could possibly coming her way. “Do you remember me talking about the Jane Austen book club?”

Babington sat down in the armchair with a glass of lemonade. “Yes, what of it?”

“Well, my particularly good friend Michelle and I were at a conference over spring break. There were so many people there, but one left an impression with me. I didn’t formally meet her.”

“Mother, I really don’t need your help.”

“I understand that Charles, can you just let me tell you my story? Anyway, Michelle knew her. Apparently, her son was a good friend of hers and they had even dated for some time. Michelle connected some of the dots for me after Rowleigh called me.”

“I’m not following.”

Kat let out a breath. “The lady I thought you would like was her. Esther Denham.” Kat watched her son process the information. She raised her eyebrows at him. “You can thank me later.”

There were a variety of emotions that played along his face. The one she liked the most was the realization that no matter what anyone would say, she was alright with his choice. If mom was alright, then dad would be as well. All he needed to do was convince Esther of his intentions.

He walked slowly towards them. It had been a little bit of a roller coaster week. He hoped to get the train back on its track as he approached them. Esther was a bit of a conundrum as it pertained to finding what remarks would hit home which he was unaccustomed to. However, he was attracted, and his mother did not raise no quitter.

Esther spied him coming as he got close. He gave her an affable smile. “Miss Denham.” As usual, upon hearing his voice the kids greeted him promptly. Elliott jumped out of the swing while Abbey waited until her swing slowed down. “Hello Elliott, hello Abbey.”

“Charlie!” Abbey ran up to him and gave him a shy hug before following Elliott towards the slides. 

“Today seems to be a park day.” He casually observed as he got close to her.

“Fresh air and exercise help clear the mind.”

“Anything particularly muddling you,” he paused slightly then boldly continued, “or should I say anyone?”

She let out a light stifle breath as she looked at him. “Oh, no, you are easily understood.” 

He leaned towards her with a devious look. “What can I say? I am captivated by what is difficult.” His eyes lowered to her lips that were clearly needing a good kiss. To his surprisement, she kissed him.

He held her hand as they walked leisurely back to the house. The children were ahead riding on their bicycles. It was small progress, but it was at least a step in the right direction. They found the house empty. While the kids went to wash up, Esther went into the kitchen to start dinner.

“No pizza and movie tonight?” He asked as he sat at the kitchen island.

Esther let out a small laugh as she got the food out of the fridge. “Oh, no it is definitely movie night. I can only handle so much pizza in one day.”

“Then is its chicken nuggets and mac-n-cheese?” He teased.

“Shish, don’t say that too loud. I told them there was not any in the stores in town. Don’t be telling on me.”

He flashed her a grin as he stepped towards her in the kitchen. Esther was getting things organized when he approached her. “What’s my silence worth?” 

“Get a room will you,” Elliott’s voice rang out interrupting their longer kiss from earlier.

Esther smirked as Babington flushed at being caught. “Brutality honest remember?”

“Charlie come play Mario Kart with us.” Elliott pleaded with him. Babington snuck a quick kiss before joining Elliott and Abbey in the living room.


	55. Chiswick Gardens

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've not been across the pond, so hopefully this is as nice as it looks via the Net.
> 
> Short chapter

Charlotte looked nervously out the window of the car. Sidney had made small talk in the car. First, it was the weather. Then, it was some general questions about her family in Willingden. He pulled in the parking lot at Chiswick House and Gardens. “I don’t know if you’ve been here.”

“No, not at all.” Charlotte said pleasingly. “I have always wanted to visit.”

He gave her a small smile as he held out his hand to help her out of the car. “You might be surprised, but Babington and I volunteer here from time to time when our schedule allows us. Crowe even, when we can persuade him.”

“I had no idea the three of you were such philanthropists.”

He chuckled at her expression. “I hope your opinion of me has not been that bad.” 

Charlotte flushed, “It has greatly improved upon acquaintance.”

“I certainly hope so. I’m aware I am a good deal less than perfect.” He paused as he sat her on a bench inside the glass house. “But for whatever it is worth, I believe I am my best self, my truest self, when I am with you.” Charlotte was slightly stunned at his honest reflection.

Continuing his open confession, Sidney took a deep breath to continue. “I’m sorry about Mrs. Campion today. I had not expected her to show up, let alone cause such a scene. She has a contract with the store, and I did not want to put Babington in a situation that could cause him harm. You see, it is just one of the businesses his family owns.”

“It was quite the scene today.” Charlotte let out a small laugh. “However, I’m not sure I should ever forget the look on Mrs. Campion’s face when Esther offered her a blow pop.”

Sidney could not help but laugh. “Esther does have a way in situations does she not?”

“I hope it did not cause her any distress though with Babington.”

Sidney smiled towards her. “I think it’s safe to say Esther could be wearing an orange jumpsuit and he would still be completely smitten with her.”

After a short rest, Sidney took her to the café and shop before taking her back to Bedford Place.


	56. Brutality Honest

Abbey picked out the live version of Aladdin for the movie. They had all piled on the couch, this time with their blankets and snacks before the movie started. This time though, Babington ensure Esther was closer to him than before. He intertwined their arms together and took her hand while Elliott had taken his position on the other side of Babington and Abbey next to Esther.

As the movie progressed, Babington would massage her palm by drawing circles with his thumb occasionally. He had no expectations on what would transpire tonight. She had not brought up Mrs. Campion and while he was glad, she did not, he knew sooner or later that conversation would need to happen.

The movie concluded and both kids were awake. “Alright you two bedtime.” Esther dictated to two grumpy children. 

“Will you tell us a bedtime story?” Abbey pleaded.

“A short one.” Esther responded.

“I think I can handle that,” Babington offered which made Elliott more inclined to go to bed. The kids ran upstairs as Esther picked up the snack bowls and glasses from the living room and carried them to the kitchen. Babington looked at her teasingly. “I can tell you one too after I’m done.” He gave her a little wink before heading up to their room.

Esther cleaned up her kitchen and living room while Babington was otherwise engaged. She packed up her laptop and notes since she would be heading back to Sanditon after taking the kids home. She made sure the doors were locked and then headed quietly up the stairs to see how story time was progressing.

Esther leaned against the doorway as she watched Babington animatedly told his story. It sounded very much like the cliff version of a Disney movie. Abbey though enjoyed it and he made enough adventure in the story that even Elliott enjoyed it. Once his story was over, Esther tucked Abbey in with her blankets, followed by Elliott.

She found Babington back downstairs sitting on the couch, looking slightly nervous as he drank his pop. Esther sat down with some space between them. “I thought I was going to get a bedtime story?”

Babington took a deep breath. “You are trying to distract me from the conversation at hand.”

She smirked at him as she took a drink of her water. “So serious Mr. Babington. What could possibly be life altering at this time of night?”

“I’d rather not have a repeat of last week of the Beecroft debacle.”

“You know more of my acquaintances?”

“I’m talking about earlier.”

“What about earlier?”

Babington ran his hand through his hair. “Is it always this difficult to have a conversation with you?”

“You could just get to the point Babington.” Esther continued to drink her water waiting for him to belly up to the bar.

He let out an exasperated sigh. “After hearing Caroline and Mrs. Campion talking in such derogatory terms, I felt I began to understand. I do not care if you worked at the Lion’s Den. I don’t give a damn what anyone else says.” He said it quickly.

“I don’t recall ever saying I worked there.” She looked amused at him. Babington’s thoughts caught in his mind. She decided to put him out of his misery. “Contrary to what Caroline believes along with Mrs. Campion, I have not been one of Beecroft’s ladies. I do believe I made that comment last week when he was standing in my garage.”

“But how did you know about Mr. Campion?”

Esther pursed her lips. “I didn’t say I never been in the Lion’s Den. In fact, I distinctly remember saying I was dragged to all sorts of unsavory places with Edward.” Esther took a deep breath. “Mr. C was celebrating his divorce when I went to pick Edward up one night. I got myself dragged into a particular situation with two of Beecroft’s girls which resulted in assault charges.”

Esther watched him process the information. “Do I dare ask if you believe Caroline?” He asked quietly.

“I take anything Caroline says with a grain of salt. She’s willing to say whatever benefits her situation.”

“That doesn’t imply you believe me.”

Esther looked at him. “I have no reason not to believe you.”

He reached over and took her hands. “I meant what I said last week Esther. I want this. All of this. The getting called out by Elliott and bedtime stories with Abbey, to the craziness with Edward,” he took a chance and gave her a small wink, “the HR violations to your gray pjs.”

“And what is so wrong about my gray pjs?”

He gave her an eye roll. “You weren’t exactly, how should I put it, you told me to behave.”

“I can’t help it if you didn’t try anything.”

“Am I supposed to thank you for that contradiction?” He watched her suppress her laugh. “You are the most maddening woman I know.”


	57. Bedford Place

Sidney watched Charlotte sleeping with their bodies intertwined. They had returned from Chiswick Gardens early evening. They spent some time talking on the couch before things had progressed quickly. He could tell she was nervous. Heck, even he was nervous. 

Nervous that Mrs. Campion had ruined any chance he had with Charlotte. Nervous that he wanted too much too soon. Nervous she would think he was too old for her. Nervous he would hurt her if he lost control, especially when she did her little dance. But, like always, he had underestimated her.

She had been shy at first, but after the first time, her curiosity took over and he woke a sleeping dragon. He slowly detangled himself and went to cook her breakfast. He came back a short time later and found her still sleeping. He leaned over her and gave her a kiss on the cheek. “Good morning beautiful.”

She smiled sweetly at him. “Why are you not in bed?”

“Babington and I have got to go back this morning. I did not want to rush you out the door, but I did not just want to leave without talking to you this morning. I put my house key on the table so you can leave whenever you want. I know we did not really talk about if you were coming back with us or riding with Esther. I guess I just assumed you would like to ride back with Esther.”

Charlotte let out a chuckle. “You mean you want to talk to Babington.”

He faked mock offense. “I would rather talk to you. Babington will be in no mood for any conversation this morning.”

Charlotte slightly frowned. “Why did something happen last night?”

Sidney let out a laugh. “His phone is dead, so I have no idea. I just know he fully intended to pick up where he left off last week. If he was successful, he will be unbearable on the car ride. He tends to plan a few steps ahead of any situation.” He wanted to say Babington was likely already naming their children before he made it to second base, but he refrained as he had an enjoyable evening last night and did not want Charlotte to get angry with him. Most likely, she was not the kind to realize how guys would talk.

Babington was one of those guys that went all in, especially when it came to getting a relationship to come to fruition. With Esther making it challenging, it was easy to see how Babington had fallen in a way that he had not ever had in previous relationships. All his other relationships, at least the ones Sidney knew about, fizzled out quickly. 

Even one of his longest relationships with Miss Perry did not give Parker any inclination of it being life altering. The fact he had to chase Babington out of the sea last week, Parker knew his friend would not let her go. He saw how Babington’s hope grew over the last several days when he started talking to Esther again.

“Thank you for breakfast. You really didn’t need to go through all the work.”

Sidney gave her a dazzling smile. “Oh, yes I did. I should have planned a little better. I hate having to leave.” Charlotte raised her eyebrow towards him which he chuckled at her.   
“Can I come see you tonight after work?”

Charlotte gave him a shy smile. “Of course. I believe my evening is free.”

Sidney growled at her before he kissed her. “I certainly hope so Miss Heywood. If not, I will be more than happy to remind you why it should be.”


	58. Denham House

Babington could not believe his luck. She was his. All his, well mostly anyway. Not even in his wildest dream would he have thought she had saved the best for last. 

After talking about her working for the store, which she laughed at his suggestion since she already told Mickie she would come and make labels, and him speaking to his mother about her with the potential embarrassment if Mrs. Campion still dumb enough to make trouble, he talked to her about his past relationships. 

Most guys he knew would not be inclined to disclose such information, and he certainly had never been one to do so either. However, he knew this was different. Esther was different. He wanted to prove that he was not just looking for a quick fling.

This was not a one-night stand. This was not a fling on the couch. This was the kind of relationship that did not keep track of arguments or how little it would take to make it around the bases. This was the kind of relationship he wanted. The one that would get through the good, the bad and the ugly. 

The one where the make-up sex was worth it just to get into a disagreement. The kind that said forget all the other relationships where you thought it was the one. The kind that said even when it is not the right time, I still want to cuddle with you. The kind that it did not matter when one gained a few pounds or one that it did not matter if they stayed at home instead of attending some social event. The kind that both that would lead other long-term things like first houses, kids and growing old. 

He was not overly embarrassed. He had not been that type of guy who had slept his way around London. He only had a handful of what could be called relationships with Miss Perry being the longest. He had a handful of one-night stands.

He did not know if she would talk about hers. He made it clear that she did not have to talk about it if she did not want. She simply grinned at him and took him upstairs. The bedroom door locked and secured, he quickly found himself in a situation he had not ever been in. It was exhilarating and slightly embarrassing at the same time. Esther went and pulled a move from Fifty Shades of Grey before he knew what was even going on.

She could tell he was slightly nervous as she led him to the bedroom. She took control of the situation and he found himself handcuffed to the headboard and blindfolded. After she had her wicked way with him, which under the circumstances happened several times, she finally released him from the handcuffs. She had to threaten him a few times to keep quiet since the kids were literally just across the hallway.

With his body spent, it meant he had time to return the favor. She was willing but the light conversation implored caution and gentleness when he realized that while she knew a lot but not nearly experienced as he thought her to be. By the time he fully claimed her, he made sure that it was what she really wanted. Of course, he made sure she had gotten to the point where she was begging for it.

He wrapped himself around her in a protective cocoon. He was giddy as a schoolboy as he listened to her sleep. He could not wait for the next time but knew she needed time to recover. Every time she moved tomorrow; she would be reminded of her night with him.

He wished he did not need to go back so early, but reality was soon to be calling. He had a store to get running, a management-worker event, and a community event/open house to get done. At least, she was heading back to Sanditon to work at the store in the meantime. Once the store was up and running, they would both be back in London. He drifted off with pleasant thoughts of their future.


	59. Back in Sanditon

Over the next several weeks, it seemed Babington was burning both ends of the candle. From getting the last of the shelves stocked and properly labeled, to the last of the new hires and department training completed, Sanditon’s Home Improvement store grand opening was set to coincide the day after the regatta.

A few nights he was so tired, he either climbed in bed with Esther or she climbed in bed with him with the only intent to sleep. Of course, that was usually because after working at the store from early hours to late, Esther had kept him up the night before when most normal people would be sleeping. He was not complaining though, especially after she had worked out birth control and they could not worry about any accidents.

He could have cared less but he knew his mother would not be happy if he had to rush wedding preparations. There was not any on the current horizon, except for Crowe’s, who had decided while Parker and himself were in London, had started down that path.

After several more visits with the Martins and a few more with Mrs. Denham, Crowe had spoken to Clara about getting married and raising Clara’s child as his own. Edward had tried rehab but ended up running off with one of the employees. The last known location of Edward had been Paris with no intention of returning. He had even signed over what little possessions he still owned to Clara for their child.

After a small debacle at the cricket match, Tom had decided being a store manager in addition to all his other enterprises was a bit overboard of his abilities. With discussion between Sidney and Tom, Sidney would take over at the end of summer. There was a bit of debate going on between Sidney and Charlotte during the week that Babington and Esther would take walks along the beach to let them work things out.

Babington and Esther acted pretty much like an old, married couple. Well, at least part of their relationship seemed that way. The other part was still very new and exciting. Mrs. Mickie had to have a conversation or a few behind closed doors about some of their behavior during store hours. Mickie would only laugh after they as they would promise to behave only to have someone make a comment about a look, they had observed between the two not long after.

It was during one of their evening walks that Babington inquired about what she was thinking about with their return to London after the regatta. He knew he was more comfortable in their relationship, even from the start, as being a more permanent situation. He did not doubt that her feelings ran deeper than what she would say out loud. What she would not necessarily say outright during the day, she would convey in other ways.

Occasionally, he would have to return to London for meetings. He would find random notes in his suit pockets, in the car and even in snack bags she would pack for the road trip. They were usually short quips and lacked any courtesy, but Babington found them amusing. Crowe would only reiterate that he was sunk.

The last time he went to London, he planned with Chief to bring her car to Sanditon. There was a garage over at the old track where he could store it until the right time. He spoke to his parents about asking for her hand. His mother of course was delirious. His father was happy for him. He could only roll his eyes at Augusta who requested that they wait to be married after she had taken all her classes with Esther.

The planning of the regatta had the slight hiccup with Mrs. Campion not getting the funding requested for her temporary employees. Esther just simply smirked and said she had already found a temporary agency that would be able to provide the required support without her. Mrs. Campion could be heard making snide comments as she walked out of the Denham Foundation office. Rosie and Heather, with some help from a few new acquaintances had left Mrs. Campion’s temp agency and had started their own business.

The day of the regatta had a great community turn out. From the sandcastle competition, duck races, car show and amateur rowing, Mrs. Denham had no complaint for once. Elliott and Abbey were staying with Esther for that week. Caroline had met another acquaintance of Colonel Fritz by the name of Mr. Mullens and they had taken off for a week in Paris.

After Caroline realized that Babington was not interested, Caroline had gone off in pursuit of Colonel Fritz for a short while. She had even apologized to Esther at one point after she found out how well the children liked Babington. Of course, Elliott may had mentioned something about Babington telling Esther he loved her.

At the end of the grand opening of the store, Babington walked around the store one last time. In a few weeks, he would be back when Tom would hand off the reigns to Sidney. Crowe and Clara had left the day after the grand opening as they made quick preparation for a Michaelmas wedding. It was an astonishing that they had arrived as the troublesome trio, but each had finally found the one thing that was missing from their lives.


	60. Chapter 60

Charlotte could not believe she was not going back to London. She had transferred to Sanditon Community College where she would work part time while finishing her degree. She would take what classes she could there, and any others would be online. Esther had convinced her to stay in her townhouse while she did.

Sidney had taken her to back to Worchester Square where with the help of Susan, had planned the most romantic dinner she could ever think of having. Sidney proposed under the stars near the private garden that Susan had created behind the restaurant. He wanted her to finish her degree, but he also did not want to wait quite that long to get married.

They would live in Denham Place for the time being. Once married though Sidney wanted to move into his parents’ old house which was being refurbished by Stringer and his associates. Mary was ecstatic that Sidney would be staying in Sanditon and help take over some of Tom’s daily responsibilities so he could focus back on his own family.

The only thing left to do was for them to travel to Willingden for him to meet her family.

It was late afternoon when Babington found Esther packing up what remaining family items remained in the house. She had gone through and made some personal boxes for Elliott and Abbey for when they had their own places. Charlotte had thought of an idea of creating a small racing museum at the old track where the car club could hold meetings, shows and racing. Some of the older club members volunteered to run the day to day operation while Mulligan had taken an interest in managing it.

With encouragement from Babington, Esther consented and managed to talk to Caroline to displaying her parent’s cars that had been left to the children once they turned eighteen. Babington and Sidney had snuck off to Brighton to pick up the cars earlier that day.

After dinner, Babington asked Esther if she would help him move the cars towards the garage that sat at the end of the racetrack. Esther resisted the urge to take the car out for a good race. She knew it would only remind her of her own car that Ralph had sold quickly. Chief had asked if she wanted to know anything about the transaction, but she declined. She knew if she found out who had her car, she was more than likely to go berate them to sell it back to her and she had no way to pay for it.

Babington got out of the car, went into the garage slightly nervous. He did not want Esther to feel like she owed him anything. He came back out with a mixed expression on his face. 

“What’s the problem Babington?” Esther said as she got out of the car.

“There’s something I need to discuss with you before you go in there.” She gave him a perplexed look. He took a deep breath and took her hands while she leaned against the car. “I know things seemed to be moving fast and we have danced around the subject which of late has been a common theme in Sanditon between our friends, but I’m serious Esther. I do not want to lead or constrain you. All I ask is to walk by your side. Will you become my wife?”

Esther blinked at him. She had not expected this, well this soon anyway. He knew she was not going anywhere. She could only conclude there was something behind the door. Something that he worried would influence her decision in such a way that she would feel obligated, but he did not want her to be so. He needed reassurance. He needed to hear what she had not said out loud. “Very well then,” this was not the appropriate time to make light of the situation or some offhanded remark although she would love to do so. 

“You-you accept me then?” He was not sure if he heard her right.

She started again. She pulled his hands to her heart and looked into his eyes. The last time she had said these words her life had been tossed upside down, much like Elliott’s car that fateful night. It was not hard because she did not feel it. It was all the emotions that she buried from it. “I love you Babington.” She took a shallow breath. He kissed her passionately. He heard her. She had said it out loud. He had not thought she would say those three little words.

Babington relaxed his stance. He was not expecting such an open answer. He grinned at her. He gave her a quick kiss again. “I bought us something to commensurate this moment.” He said with pride as they walked into the garage together. He had changed the name above the door. It now read, ‘Babster.’ “I hope you like it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, leaving comments and kudos. I hope you enjoyed it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please leave comments and kudos! I read them all, even if I don't respond to them.


End file.
